SotP Addenda - Force-user Sects, the Unorthodox in Practice
by SLotH4
Summary: Documentation piece covering the history, organizations, and important individuals of various Force-based sects that are independent of the Jedi and Imperial Knights such as the Voss Mystics, Witches of Dathomir, Quabular, and the Baran Si. Set within "Shadow of the Phoenix" and written by my author friend Xabiar. [Voss Mystics and Witches of Dathomir Complete]
1. Voss Mystics - History

**SLotH4's Note:**_ Like the Zann Consortium, **Xabiar's** video game addiction has introduced me to a fascinating piece of Star Wars lore. It's strange to think how new the voss are, only properly appearing for the first time in **"Star Wars: The Old Republic**.**"** I enjoyed it quite a bit and hope you do as well._

_UPDATE: Shout-out to **HailToTheKing**/**Throne_Of_Terror** (he goes by both) for the awesome cover-art he made for this. Show him some love, people! He makes cover-art for **Xabiar** as well._

**Xabiar's Note**: _The voss were one of the most fascinating parts of SWTOR, and it was absolutely criminal that they weren't as utilized and important as they should have been. A society essentially dominated by prophets and seers is one that deserves a proper examination and analysis. Like everything else though, I've taken the basic idea and extrapolated it to a justifiable conclusion._

_I would say they are kind of similar to the hanar from **LogicalPremise's** OSaBC series. Very passive if you leave them alone, but if you mess with them, they will fuck you up bad. A lesson that everyone in this galaxy would do well to pay some heed to._

* * *

**SotP Addenda - Force-user Sects, the Unorthodox in Practice**

* * *

**THE FELLAN IMPERIUM**

**IMPERIAL INTELLIGENCE | IMPERIAL KNIGHTS**

**COMMISSIONED BY SOVEREIGN PELLAEON**

**AUTHORIZATION COLOR: BLUE-5**

**ORGANIZATIONAL REPORT: F-O-VM-0012**

* * *

**THE VOSS MYSTICS**

* * *

**DOCUMENTATION INFORMATION**

**REPORT ID**: F-O-VM-0012

**REPORT AUTHOR(S)**:

\- Intelligence Compiler Harsa Rawat

\- Intelligence Compiler Shamsher

\- Technical Reviewer Kavi Malakar

\- Knight-Captain Litavis

\- Viola Lorentzen, the Emperor's Wrath

\- Maw Archaeologist Talavica Namu

\- Aegoth Osoad, Keeper of the Maw

\- Inquisitor Illomarus [Deceased]

\- Grand Inquisitor Losr'avaria'nathas

**DOCUMENT TYPE(S)**:

\- Historical

\- Organization Overview

\- Threat Analysis

**DOCUMENT SUBJECT**: The Voss Mystics

**DETAIL LEVEL**: Comprehensive

**SUPPLEMENTARY ATTACHMENTS**:

\- F-O-VM-0012M [Methodology Document]

\- F-C-VM-0092 [Compiled visions and interpretations of various Mystics]

\- F-C-VM-0031 [Compiled dossiers on the Three]

\- F-H-VM-0010 [Voss History]

\- I-O-MFD-0010 [Migrant Fleet of Dac]

\- F-O-EEZ-0112 [The Eternal Empire of Zakuul Historical Document]

\- F-O-QB-0134 [Quabular]

\- F-O-QB-0005 [Unidentified Quabular Leader]

**EXECUTED BY IMPERIAL INSTITUTIONS**:

\- Imperial Intelligence

\- The Imperial Knights (Inquisitor Division)

\- The Imperial Knights (The Maw)

\- The Imperial Knights (The Royal Guard)

\- The Imperial Knights (Imperial Knight Division)

**ITERATION NUMBER**: 147

**METHODOLOGY DOCUMENT ID**: F-O-VM-0012M

**APPROVED FOR SUBMISSION**:

\- Fabian Dromund, Director of Imperial Intelligence [APPROVED]

\- Knight-Commander Iyamad Flovan [APPROVED]

\- Viola Lorentzen, the Emperor's Wrath [APPROVED]

\- Aegoth Osoad, Keeper of the Maw [APPROVED]

\- Grand Inquisitor Losr'avaria'nathas [APPROVED]

**RECEIVED BY SOVEREIGN PELLAEON**: RECEIVED AND READ

* * *

**THE VOSS MYSTICS : OVERVIEW**

Historically, Planet Voss has been ignored by the galaxy at large, interspersed with brief flashes of conflict. A lone planet in the Outer Rim; each time it has entered into the galactic consciousness has been by accident, and follows a distinct pattern. It is a lesson the galaxy does not seem to want to learn. Voss holds power, and where there is power, people want to exploit it.

This is not uncommon in the galaxy. Many times have powers and governments stumbled upon planets of indigenous lifeforms and unique resources and immediately sought to exploit them. Myrkr, Ilum, Dathomir, Kashyyyk, and thousands more. Sometimes this is done through agreement and diplomacy, other times it is done by force.

In almost all instances, those who have the greatest stake or claim in the world lose to the more powerful, wealthy, and numerous. Sometimes there is rebellion; during the age of the First Galactic Empire, the Rebellion grew and found many allies as millions of species were exploited by the brutish ways of the Imperials. This later benefitted the nascent New Republic and was a significant reason why the galactic economy didn't completely crumble as the Empire splintered.

This is not to say that the New Republic, and later the Galactic Alliance were forever benevolent and respectful. It may not be carried out by their government, but they enable corporations and businesses by looking the other way when they find labor and resources. Anything so long as the economy is stable, and the Alliance is supported.

This is not touching on the lawless Outer Rim dominated by the Hutt Cartels, the Zann Consortium, the Migrant Fleet, and many more. All such territory and those within it converted to numbers to be exploited, be they slaves, money, or goods. There is no chance of resistance for those unfortunate enough to live there, they can only hope they are beneath the notice of those more powerful.

This has become apparent to us, and there is a new appreciation for the limits the Imperium once chafed at. We were forced to change who we were to a hostile galaxy. We were reformed by our great Sovereigns, and we have, as a result, become _effective_ in a way the Alliance never discovered. We retain control through firm grip and clear vision tempered by logic.

Ultimately, this is to illustrate a singular point – much of the galaxy is at the mercy of those with power.

Voss is an exception.

Empires, Republics, Jedi, Sith, and many, many more have found Voss and sought to exploit it. The voss have something that every single galactic power desires control over – that of seeing the future.

Or that is what many _believe_ they possess.

I cannot say for certain what prompted His Imperial Majesty to commission this report, but it is easily understood that such power is desirable in the right hands. Those who control the voss will control the galaxy. This belief is a dangerous trap, one many have fallen into over the millennia.

The voss cannot be controlled.

I must stress this now – we _cannot_ believe that we could be the exception, else we will suffer the same fate as many others. The voss must be approached with caution and understanding. Do not make assumptions with these people, as they do not do the same to us.

* * *

**THE VOSS MYSTICS : HISTORY**

**EARLY HISTORY**: The voss keep remarkably thorough records compared to other species of a similar age, but unfortunately, there has been a significant portion of their history that remains shrouded and uncertain due to Voss only transitioning to digital information storage shortly before discovery by the Sith Empire of Vitiate. Prior to this, they utilized stone tablets and paper – though to this day they use both in addition to modern information storage.

However, there appears to be strong evidence of Voss undergoing significant events during this earlier period. Both the Jedi and Sith are believed to have once meddled on the planet, leading to the split of the voss into two species and the eventual departure of both parties. It's uncertain if the Jedi and Sith were forced off of Voss, or left of their own accord.

Speaking with voss scholars and Mystics, the most common belief is that the Mystics of the time realized that they were being utilized as pawns in the Jedi and Sith's eternal war, and rebelled; killing the Jedi. The oldest gormak tablets portray figures in robes in chains placed on what appear to be sacrificial altars. It's widely believed that when the voss rebelled against the Jedi, the Sith were executed by the gormak for similar reasons. Regardless, the galaxy gradually forgot about them, and Voss entered centuries of civil war.

Gormak history is – ironically – more cohesive due to their skill with electronics, allowing them to develop basic information storage _centuries_ before the voss themselves did, though much of these early texts and logs are lost, and they were not as reliant on physical media as the voss were. It appears that the gormak never violently split, but wandered the planet and eventually separated into tribes which dotted the planet.

There was _no_ civil war that can be found, which was shocking to the first voss scholars who investigated the gormak in detail. Even the King the gormak followed was elected from each of the tribes, each tribe specializing in something related to their area of residence. All the tribes kept in contact through primitive communications networks, which proved instrumental in later invasions.

The voss meanwhile, were in a near-constant state of civil war for nearly a century as factions of voss rose around Mystics, all of whom insisted their path was the only way to voss unity. The resemblance to cults is not unfair, but what is unnerving about the entire civil war is that _each_ Mystic stuck with a clear and consistent theme: follow me and the voss will emerge stronger than ever.

They failed to mention that a majority of their followers – and usually themselves – wouldn't live to see it.

Viewed out of context, some of the acts recorded look nonsensical or mad. Mystics regularly led large groups of followers into ritual suicides and missions of terror. They led them on lethal pilgrimages. Decrees such as every child born into a certain city was to be executed, or all females of a certain age were to be relinquished to another Mystic were given and followed without question.

The Mystics state firmly that if the civil war had not played out _exactly_ as it had, then the voss as a people would not exist. Without knowing more beyond generalities, it's impossible to say for certain if it was justified, though using an excuse which can never be proven one way or another is generally in poor form – but for the voss, it has more weight.

Eventually, the conflict came to a close and the voss people were so indoctrinated to follow any command the Mystics gave that it eventually gave rise to the modern voss dictatorship: 'the Three.' Three of the most powerful and far-seeing Mystics to exist on Voss. Within days of formally joining, a working government structure was established and within a month, voss culture and society became nearly identical to today.

With the Three in command, and the formation of the Voss Commandos, they sought to eliminate the gormak – who they were convinced were beasts born of the Nightmare Lands and posed a threat to all voss. It's unclear just how much the Three had known about the gormak before building their government, but they certainly wasted no time in beginning another conflict the voss willingly joined.

It did not go as planned.

The Gormak-Voss War has incomplete records, but what's fascinating is that while the voss were slowly but surely making headway, they were being sabotaged and outpaced technologically and logistically by the gormak – _significantly_. The technical disparity between the two factions is a testament to the power of the voss, and the ingenuity of the gormak. Texts describe Commandos wielding swords against gormak who used primitive plasma weapons. It took nearly a century for the voss to achieve technical parity – and by then, the gormak were discovering fission and nuclear technology which drove the voss to push harder against the scourge, as the Mystics were beset with visions showing cities obliterated in nuclear fire.

It's surprising the voss never considered the _real_ reason why they were having trouble with defeating the gormak, but considering their fervent belief in their superiority and visions, perhaps it is not surprising. How the war could have gone will never be known, as Voss was rediscovered, and thrust into a larger conflict they had no stake in.

**INVASION BY THE SITH EMPIRE OF VITIATE**: Unsurprisingly, the first thing the Sith Empire did when they discovered Voss was invade it.

They were met with Voss Commandos who massacred the landing parties while the Mystics drove many of the Sith mad with visions of their deaths. The invasion fleets were besieged by telepathic attacks from the Three themselves, resulting in the ships turning on each other and the minds of the crew reduced to madness.

The Sith Empire hastily retreated to figure out what exactly had happened, and soon the Republic SIS learned about the planet, and the Republic, eager to acquire such a powerful ally, immediately sent representatives to open negotiations. Not wanting to be outdone, the Empire sent its own representatives, apparently hoping that the voss would forget that they had just tried to conquer their planet.

As it turned out, the voss did not seem to care that much, and only requested that all outsiders follow the will of the Three.

What followed soon after is not something acknowledged as much by (primarily Republic) historians – specifically what the Republic attempted to do after they learned of the gormak and the voss's war with them. Eager to assist the voss and showcase their worth as an ally, the Republic launched a full-scale invasion against the gormak territories throughout the planet.

The Mystics had directly warned against unsanctioned military actions by either party, foreseeing only destruction, and ironically, it was the Sith who paid attention, not wanting to lose any more forces on the planet. The Republic, like the voss, believed the gormak little more than numerous beasts with some limited intelligence, and continued with the military operation.

This went as poorly as when the Sith had tried to attack the voss.

Republic landing parties were ambushed by the gormak Tech-Masters who quickly figured out how to crack Republic frequencies, stripped them of technology, and adapted it into their own weapons and culture. Jedi were affected by severe visions drawing them to the Nightmare Lands – a region of the planet tainted by the dark side of the Force – where the Gormak King waited and slew them all and returned the bodies without the lightsabers.

Again, the voss did not seem to care about what the Republic had done, but they were notably displeased at the Republic unintentionally enhancing the gormak war machine. Both factions were far from gaining an ally, though both were now more motivated than ever to see the voss side with them.

**REVELATION OF BARSEN'THOR AILON TOLGAN**: Both the Republic and Empire sent two very specific individuals to turn the voss to their side – the nameless Imperial Intelligence agent we only know as 'Cipher Nine,' and Ailon Tolgan, Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order. Given that at the time Tolgan was building the Rift Alliance, it was a reasonable choice to bring her to secure a voss alliance.

Why Emperor Jadus sent Cipher Nine was a mystery at the time, although we now suspect that it was a front to allow Cipher Nine to disrupt the operations of the enigmatic Star Cabal on the planet. What ended up happening is unknown, but it _is_ confirmed that Cipher Nine and the Three spoke at least once.

Tolgan was soon identified as an individual the Mystics had seen who would 'end the gormak threat,' something even the voss were skeptical of. The Barsen'thor later proved her worth, as she passed the Mystic Trials, led multiple successful military operations, and faced the Gormak King before capturing him and bringing him to the voss – after the revelation that he was experiencing visions – something the voss considered heresy of the highest order.

She followed the path of the Gormak King to the Nightmare lands, and eventually found a tomb which held the avatar of an entity the voss only knew as 'Sel-Makor,' who is suspected to be a lingering spirit of one of the original Sith to visit Voss. After defeating it, Tolgan spoke with the spirit of the avatar, who revealed the origins of the voss and gormak –how both of them were of one species.

She took this information back and presented it to the Three who reacted in shock. In response, she took them to the tomb where the spirit confirmed what she had said. The Three took the information in stride and immediately ceased all military operations, much to the surprise of the gormak. They took the captured Gormak King and informed him of the truth, before releasing him back to his people.

Afterwards, they officially ceased all diplomatic talks with both the Republic and the Empire, though allowed both to keep representatives on the planet while they charted their future based on the visions of the Mystics and the Three – one which they now knew would include their previous enemy.

To say both sides were _displeased_ with the outcome was an understatement. The Dark Council briefly appeared to consider invading _again_ or forging an alliance with gormak if the voss were uncooperative. Darth Nox was the one who supposedly cast the deciding vote in declining to invade again, though it was largely symbolic, as Emperor Jadus had made it clear that no action was to be taken against the voss.

The Republic came very close to outright arresting Tolgan, and pushed for her expulsion from the Jedi Order for killing the hopes of an alliance; all rejected by the Jedi Order, especially since she still commanded the Rift Alliance. It should be noted that after the Battle of Corellia, where much of the Rift Alliance was destroyed, she was personally invited back to Voss by the Three to assist in mending relations between the voss and gormak.

It was due to this that she survived the invasion of the Eternal Empire, and spent the remainder of her life on Voss – one of the only outsiders the voss ever fully recognized as their own, and the only outsider to have a tomb within the Shrine of Healing.

The Three never made it explicit, but in retrospect, it's clear that they had seen her death if she chose to fight against the Eternal Empire, and acted to prevent it in thanks for what she had done.

**ATTACK OF THE ETERNAL EMPIRE OF ZAKUUL**: During the years until the invasion of the Eternal Empire, the voss were successfully working towards unification. Together with the gormak, they were cleansing the Nightmare Lands, modernizing the cities of Voss, and unifying the planet permanently.

New institutions and organizations were created; gormak were permitted to undergo the Mystic Trials, and ever since the Complete Unification, at least one member of the Three has been a gormak. For most governments, this would signal a _very_ worrying possibility of a united Voss that could very well be unstoppable if it started to expand.

But for anyone who knew how both the voss _and_ gormak thought, this should never have been a worry. The voss had absolutely zero interest in anything beyond Voss, and the gormak were only interested in technological advancement and unifying their people. They had only fought in self-defense, and are not aggressive, contrary to some sources.

It should be noted that it was shortly after this period that both the voss and gormak all recognized themselves as 'voss' – one people – and recategorized themselves as two different races – voss proper and gormak – of one species.

All of this is to illustrate the point that the voss were reaching a new evolution of their power, one which was capable of fending off even the most dangerous of opponents. The Eternal Empire launched their attack on the galaxy, and Voss had been identified as one of the primary targets to capture – or eradicate.

The Mystics had clearly seen the invasion approaching, and they were prepared.

Like every single invasion thus far, it was a disaster of unmitigated proportions. The armies that had quite easily decimated the Jedi and Sith were utterly annihilated by the combined power of the voss and gormak; a species united at last. Unlike the Sith, the Eternal Empire committed significant amounts of manpower to conquering Voss, and each time was defeated.

The Mystics later learned how to effectively manipulate the Scions, and sent them nightmares and visions showing their Empire in flames and the Eternal Emperor dead. In some cases, it's rumored that the Mystics were forging visions the Scions believed were real, terrifying them to a degree where it is rumored that they begged Valkorian to abandon the invasion.

It is unknown if this is actually what caused the Eternal Empire to withdraw, or if it was something else, but they eventually retreated in a humiliating defeat, and never went _near_ Voss again. When Darth Nox emerged as the leader of the Alliance against the Eternal Empire, she sought the voss out and was immediately rebuffed.

The Three stated that they had no intention in continuing to be involved in affairs that didn't concern the voss, and ordered her to depart. She tried to appeal to the Barsen'thor who resided there now, and was similarly rebuffed. This, for some reason, ended up incising one of Nox's companions – Koth – who attempted to abduct Tolgan's adopted son in a desperate bid to force her cooperation.

He never got close to succeeding and was arrested by the Commandos and brought to Nox and executed in front of her, followed by an order to leave. She did so, and was never heard from again. No outsider would approach Voss for many centuries after that.

**THE DARK AGE AND COMPLETE UNIFICATION**: The galactic dark age that resulted after the rampage of the Eternal Fleet did not affect the voss significantly. Already confined to their planet by choice, the destruction of the galactic economy did not hinder them in the slightest. It's not entirely clear what they _did_ during this point, but it's also extremely possible that they didn't do anything but live peacefully and under the direction of the Three.

Over the later centuries both races fully integrated, and while there are still significant differences between them, they work together in complete harmony and unity. Each complements the other and both are content for it to remain that way. It does appear that technological advancement reached a limit during this period, and the voss simply decided to stop pursuing it with any degree of fervor, and instead, focused on refining everything they had.

Preparing for the future.

By the time they were discovered again, they were ready for anything.

**REDISCOVERY AND INVASION**: By the time the Republic had reestablished itself as the dominant galactic power, it had completely forgotten about Voss. The defeat of the Sith at Ruusan – seemingly permanently – gave the Republic a significant confidence boost, and they believed there was nothing that would be able to stop them.

Though they promoted peace, it was decades until the point where they reduced their military output and the Ruusan Reformations took full effect. A fact that is covered up by the Republic was that one reason it took so long to demilitarize was because shortly after Ruusan, they stumbled upon Voss. Again.

The realization that there was _another_ group of powerful Force-users did not sit well with the Republic or Jedi. They sent a limited diplomatic team down there with a series of demands as they were now 'a valued member of the Galactic Republic' and they were looking forward to 'successfully integrating them into galactic society.'

This went over as well as you would expect.

The Three declined the 'offer' of the Republic and Jedi, and told them to depart. The Republic refused, and the Jedi were concerned at the power the Mystics held, as well as the fact that they did not view the Force in a binary light. Fearing that they could become Sith, the Jedi instead proposed the establishment of a Jedi Temple on the planet to 'properly' train them.

The Three said they would allow Jedi to reside on the planet and learn, but they would not tolerate a Jedi Temple or have the Jedi teach voss youth. They also would allow an embassy in the Alien Enclave. But they would not recognize the Republic's authority, laws, treaties, or be forced into joining them.

The Republic found it rather arrogant from a single planet, and the Jedi were not satisfied with the proposed compromise at all, and gave a final warning to cooperate before they would be 'forced to take action.' In response, the voss captured all Republic personnel on the planet, killed the majority of the Jedi, drove the rest insane with visions, and sent them back to the Republic.

The Republic responded by sending several thousand teams of special forces to cripple the voss, every single one of which was captured without casualties and sent back to the Republic with a final warning to leave them alone. The Jedi who assisted these missions were not treated with the same 'delicacy,' and were instead executed. Due to their diminished numbers, the Jedi stated they couldn't support further action.

The Republic was not dissuaded so easily, and spent several months planning _another_ operation against the voss, trying to utilize what they knew, and sent their best – smaller teams which landed in remote locations far from voss cities. Their only goals were the assassination of the Three and the Mystics. Republic High Command heard nothing for several weeks, and then each operative who had been deployed returned, mission successful.

They were welcomed back in triumph and the Republic prepared to move down and secure the planet again. Then the returned operatives pulled out their weapons and terminated every single individual of Republic High Command before vanishing to hunt down senators and other government officials.

No one knows how the voss turned these operatives, but there were over one thousand total executions connected to them before they were finally stopped.

Everything related to Voss was classified above top secret and the Old Republic never went near the planet again.

**THE CLONE WARS**: The voss were content to stay on their planet, but when the Clone Wars broke out, they did something unprecedented – they left the planet. Both the Republic and Separatists _were_ aware of Voss, but the Republic avoided it for obvious reasons, as did the Separatists.

It's rumored that Count Dooku went to the Mystics before war broke out, and when he returned he made it clear that the voss were not to be approached or interfered with in any way. No one knows what happened, nor were the voss forthcoming, but it seemingly affected him greatly.

But to the surprise of everyone, about halfway through the war, voss emissaries approached the Jedi and Sith – and notably, no one else. They were tentatively allowed before the Jedi Council, and gave a warning about a 'false call which will lead to uncontrollable powers unleashed,' and that when this call happened, it was to be ignored.

The Jedi took the warning, and the emissary left. The one sent before Darth Maul and General Grievous was not given so generous a welcome, and after giving the warning, was arrested and placed into an interrogation room where Grievous demanded more specific answers. This resulted in teams of Voss Commandos and Avatars of the Three storming the stronghold the emissary was held in, resulting in a significant blow to the Separatists, and the near-death of Grievous.

As it turns out, it's clear in retrospect the voss were attempting to warn the galaxy about the events preceding the 'Mortis Incident,' and appeared to only partially succeed as both parties investigated the event. Though the entities within the Monolith were slain, there was significant cost to both sides.

This entire event did attract the attention of Chancellor Palpatine, and brought Voss to his attention. A fact which will be important soon.

**VISITATION OF EMPEROR PALPATINE**: Upon the establishment of the First Galactic Empire, Palpatine turned his attention to the voss nearly a decade later when the war machine of the Empire was fully developed. He, Darth Vader, and a number of Inquisitors and Acolytes made the journey to Voss, and were welcomed in relative peace.

Palpatine appeared to inquire as to the source of their power, which the voss presumably gave an unsatisfactory answer to. Palpatine spoke to the Three directly, an honor rarely bestowed upon outsiders, and the voss say that he first offered them an opportunity to assist him in the Empire, and when they refused, he threatened to take their power by force.

The voss were hesitant to share details as to _what_ exactly happened, but it ended with Palpatine and Vader fighting their way out of the Shrine of Healing, killing dozens of voss, while losing his most powerful Inquisitors and Acolytes, along with nearly dying himself. What is curious is that as the voss tell it, both Vader and Palpatine were allowed to escape.

Implying they could have killed both of them, but didn't.

Either way, after that, the Empire adopted a similar stance to the Old Republic and gave Voss a wide berth.

**THE YUUZHAN VONG WAR**: The voss remained neutral and kept to themselves during the rise of the New Republic, but like everyone else, when the yuuzhan vong invaded, they had no choice but to defend themselves. But unlike previous invasions, this was one which was almost successful.

The voss found out very quickly that the Force and visions were less reliable when their enemy existed outside the Force itself. Visions still manifested and provided insight, but initially, it was so different the Interpreters had little idea as to what it meant. This led to the loss of multiple cities on Voss and hundreds of thousands dead.

For perhaps the first time, the voss were in danger. Fighting an enemy outside of the Force was not something they could have prepared for. Ultimately, they were not saved by the Mystics, but by the skill and tenacity of the Army of the Voss as well as the gormak Tech-Savants and Beastmasters who captured and turned the creatures the vong unleashed against them.

The vong abandoned the assault on the planet after nearly a year of fighting, which had severely reduced voss numbers, though extracted a heavy toll from the vong at the same time. By the end, the Mystics had adapted to the previously confusing visions, and had regained their former effectiveness, which likely led to the vong deciding to withdraw permanently.

After that, the voss set about rebuilding – and cleansing the planet of several attempts at vongforming.

**DIPLOMATIC EXPANSION**: Several decades after the Yuuzhan Vong War, the voss again did something unexpected. They sent emissaries to governments and organizations across the galaxy, and merely announced that they would be permitting embassies on Voss and were interested in potential cooperation.

The vast majority of people had no idea who the voss were or why they should care, but a few decided to take the voss up on their offer. Most of the interest died when they saw how restrictive and rigid the voss were, and the Galactic Alliance refused to deal with them at all due to their reputation, a stance also adopted by the Imperium until recently.

At the same time, there have been several businesses who have trade agreements with the voss; providing them with some raw materials in exchange for resources only available on Voss. It's of arguably limited worth, but the voss treat their partners _very_ well, and every single business associated with the Mystics has found themselves extremely successful.

In addition to this outreach, it became not uncommon to hear of a Voss Mystic traveling the galaxy, occasionally providing wisdom and advice to those who listen. No one knows what path these voss take, but they are watched closely by anyone who even has a faint idea of what they are.

**THE ASSAULT OF THE MIGRANT FLEET**: As we reach near the end, we would be remiss to not mention the extremely ill-thought-out attempt by the Migrant Fleet to attack Voss and render them the first victims of their pointless crusade against the Force. At a certain point, it should become apparent that one does not simply attack the voss unless they're looking for a beating.

The Migrant Fleet did not understand this, it seems.

What follows is a similar story of everyone else who was idiotic enough to attack the voss. They invaded, they got slaughtered, and after wasting thousands of lives and resources, they pulled back and realized it was a bad idea. Please refer to document _I-O-MFD-0010_ for more details on the attempted attack on the voss.

**CURRENT STATUS**: The voss are in a curious position of being marginally known to the galaxy, but still significantly isolated. They receive a notable number of immigrants thanks to their increased presence in the galaxy, enough to the point where the 'Alien Army' was established, and there are no shortage of pilgrims and Jedi who come to seek something, be it knowledge or visions.

No major power has made any attempt to approach them due to their reputation, and they are viewed with suspicion by many. It also should be noted that the majority of the galaxy _still_ doesn't know they exist, or what their significance is. The voss seem to not want to make any more efforts at outreach than they have already done.

But it begs the question of _why_ they are allowing this at all. They have clearly developed some interest in the wider galaxy, else they would be confined to their planet, and no one who knows what they are is just _accepting_ that there just so happen to be Mystics wandering the galaxy. The voss are moving toward something – or at least taking a more proactive stance on observation.

It is important to state that they are not a malicious people – and that I firmly believe some kind of agreement can be reached – but to do that, we have to understand them.

And never, _ever_ make them angry.

* * *

**THE VOSS MYSTICS : RACES AND BIOLOGY**

There are two races on Voss, the voss proper, and the gormak. This tends to cause confusion to outsiders as the voss proper refer to themselves as 'voss,' while gormak will acknowledge they are gormak, and both races consider themselves voss. Generally, a rule to follow is that if a non-voss refers to the voss, they are likely referring to the voss proper, and if either of the races refers to the voss, it could refer to either a voss proper or gormak, depending on context.

Regardless, it is understandably difficult to see how the two races could be related at all. Both the voss and gormak _say_ they are the same species, but to date, they have not allowed any third party to confirm this one way or another, leading to voss bodies being worth _significant_ amounts on medical black markets – though notably, not one has actually appeared to be sold, as those that handle voss corpses (usually acquired from violent means) tend to disappear or meet violent ends.

As far as the voss are concerned, this is settled and no one will convince them otherwise. It would be unreasonable to assume that they didn't do _any_ kind of confirmation, but given that genetics are not their forte, we question the thoroughness of an examination. This isn't a situation where it would be solved through a voss being curious, because voss _aren't_ curious. Not in the same way most others are.

Perhaps 'curious' is the wrong word. Voss do not _question_.

If the Three or a Mystic says it, it is final. End of story. Doing so would imply that the Three or Mystics are wrong, which is one of the most insulting things one can do on Voss. The only ones who can get away with that are Interpreters, and they _never_ question either of those groups publicly – or make any public statements at all for that matter.

As a gesture of goodwill, we did carefully request if we could assist them with official confirmation, framing it in the context of diplomatic relational improvement and positive recognition, and not actively questioning the words of the Three. The offer was rejected. Politely, but firmly. As such, do not consider the actual classification of the voss proper and gormak as one species as completely settled or proven. For the sake of this report we will continue to make that assumption, but keep this other fact in mind.

Both races are very different. Specifics are below.

* * *

**THE VOSS PROPER**

The voss proper are unnerving to aliens of all types. Eventually this uneasiness fades as they interact more with the race, but it is a phenomenon that each and every individual experiences to some degree. According to the Institute of Xenopsychology, there is a prevailing theory as to why this is the case.

It is based on the fact that the voss look and sound similar to droids.

Voss are humanoids, and are assumed to be some kind of near-human species, as they share an uncanny number of similarities including two arms, legs, five digits on each hand and foot, and an overall anatomy that could be placed over a human or near-human without much difficulty. This is another reason it is difficult to reconcile the voss proper and gormak being the same species, as something simply does not add up.

The voss firmly believe that they are not related to aliens, and the question of which race of voss came 'first' is one that has not been answered, and the voss do not care enough to answer. Barsen'thor Tolgan, when she described the spirit that spoke to her, implied that it looked much closer to a gormak than a voss proper.

The implications only add to the confusion. Were it not for the well-documented spirit confirming a voss-gormak heritage, it would be reasonable to assume that the voss proper are _not_ native to the planet, and were perhaps brought in by another party. What _isn't_ up for debate is that the voss proper are definitely not natural, even if they don't want to admit it.

All voss proper are tall for traditional humanoids, each easily over two meters, with males standing a full head taller than females – without exception. Their heights _do not_ change either. Each voss proper will grow to exactly the same height – without exception. The disparity between genders is also notably pronounced.

Males have blue skin with white and orange accents arranged in patterns and small ridges that line their jaws and the center of their heads. Females have red skin with blue and black accents, and whose facial patterns are less complex than males. The facial patterns are one of the few ways voss proper differ in appearance, and portions of their skin appear to be metallic, and are usually colored darker than the rest of their face. Aliens notably find female voss proper easier to be around than males, and this is because males have more portions of their skin that appear to be metallic.

Males have orange eyes that glow, reminiscent of the chiss, though if one looks closely, the eyes themselves appear to be in a honeycomb pattern, creating an optical illusion that there is a mesh of some kind placed over the glowing eyeball. Female eye anatomy is the same, though the eyes glow blue instead of orange. Again, individuals prefer females, as the glow of their eyes is slightly softer, and the orange light of males is seen as more intense and intimidating.

Their voices are accompanied by an artificial-sounding tinge, something that one would expect to come out of a droid, and not a presumed organic. There are many xenobiologists who would dream about performing an autopsy to see how the voss proper _work_, though unfortunately, the mysteries of voss biology will likely remain so indefinitely.

Voss females have a pregnancy cycle of six months, and voss adolescence appears to last exactly twenty years before they fully develop physically and cognitively. The exact voss proper lifespan is difficult to confirm, as there are instances of voss living _millennia_, while others have died of old age after only a few centuries.

The voss proper are not what one would describe as sexually active either, though they take mating and love very seriously. At the same time, they are extremely exclusive about who they will take. There has never been an instance of a voss proper _not_ taking a voss proper mate of the opposite sex. Even after the unification, there have not been any recorded voss proper and gormak relationships. When asked on the topic, they seemed mildly confused at best, and seem to regard the idea of interspecies relationships as an odd aberration, though they likely don't have strong feelings on it either way so long as it does not affect them.

Physically, voss proper are very athletic and fast, though due to their physical conformity, each one has a hard limit on what they can and cannot do. They are not especially strong, and they appear to be on-par with athletic humans with perhaps an advantage in endurance. Despite the metallic appearance, the skin of voss proper does not appear to be much harder than that of a human.

In terms of their Force capabilities, this is difficult to say without acquiring samples – which the voss would not provide. There _does_ appear to be some variation in the strength of each voss, as every single one of them is Force-sensitive to some degree, but there isn't the same conformity the rest of the race has in terms of physicality.

The voss proper are generally seen as the more reserved and aloof of the races, and for good reason. Voss proper are not outwardly emotional, and they can't be goaded or forced into an emotional reaction. This is likely more due to their unshakable belief in the Three than an outright suppression of emotions, though again, like with much of the voss proper, this will remain a mystery until the voss decide to answer it.

* * *

**THE GORMAK**

The second race of Voss, the gormak are oddly enough perceived as more 'normal' by outsiders, as they are clearly _alien_. They do not look, act, and sound like something that was designed, but appear to be like many other species that dominate the galaxy. They maintain a few similarities with their other brethren, but in most aspects, differ drastically.

Gormak do not have the same genetic conformity that exists in the voss proper. They are of varying heights, weights, and other physical characteristics. On average, males are taller and stronger than females, but the disparity is not overly significant. The same applies to children who mature at different times, though typically they complete development between eighteen and twenty-three years.

Their anatomy is bipedal like the voss proper, but that is where many of the similarities end. Their hands and feet possess three clawed digits, their skin is thick and has patterns of even stronger skin running throughout their bodies. Their skin is varying shades of green, with females tending to have lighter shades than males.

Their faces also do not resemble the voss proper in most ways. They lack noses and breathe through four orifices on their face. Their mouths are lipless and arranged in such a way as they look to be perpetually frowning. Frills frame the side of their heads, with those of males being larger and more pronounced – color-wise – than females. The skin of males also appears rougher than females.

Unlike the voss proper, their eye colors are not determined by gender, and orange, blue, and red are all colors which have been observed. These eyes do not glow, though are a singular solid color and have a dull sheen to them. Gormak can also presumably see better in the dark than voss proper, according to several voss we spoke to. They did not explain why this was the case.

The gormak as a whole are more expressive, emotional, and passionate compared to the voss proper. They still adhere to the Three and Mystics as much as any voss, but they are more willing to confront those they disagree with (unless it happens to be against the Three or a Mystic) or make an effort to be friendly to others compared to the voss proper. It should be noted that this does not apply to gormak Mystics, who adopt attitudes identical to the voss proper, and it is not known why this is the case.

Gormak families also differ significantly to the voss proper. Instead of only having and raising one child at a time, the gormak usually raise no fewer than three younglings at once, one reason why the gormak outnumber the voss proper almost five-to-one. Families are also not permanent, as it isn't uncommon for parents to separate after raising kids and move on to someone else. Long-term relationships are rare within the gormak, and this is not necessarily seen as a negative.

Also unlike the voss proper, the gormak are seemingly more open to relationships outside their own species. It is difficult to understand how widespread this is, given their isolation, but there have been several descriptions on the HoloNet describing sexual interactions with the species. We could only confirm several of these, one of which was Tolgan who famously took a gormak as her mate (though notably his name is hidden by the voss, likely because his descendants still live). It is something of an interesting, and oddly chivalrous tale, but that is outside the scope of this current report.

It would be questionable if we also didn't include the affinity gormak have with technology. They have an innate curiosity in things they do not understand, and their brains seem to be wired towards grounded and logical patterns, making them very good at math, computation, and engineering. The voss proper once made the mistake of assuming that the gormak were savages, and it would be prudent if we could avoid making the same mistakes.

The one notable disadvantage the gormak have is that they are not inherently Force-sensitive, and only around twenty percent of their race ever manifests some kind of sensitivity. The upside to this is that _every_ gormak Force-user is among the most powerful of the voss. Most usually become Mystics and as noted before, ever since the Complete Unification, a gormak has been among the Three.

With all these differences, it is again difficult to believe that both races are the same species, but perhaps biology doesn't matter at this point. Regardless of the truth one way or another, _both_ species consider themselves voss, and until the Three say otherwise, they will continue to believe this.

We might as well play along until that happens, and covertly try and figure this out for ourselves.


	2. Voss Mystics - Aliens and the Military

**SotP Addenda - Force-user Sects, the Unorthodox in Practice**

* * *

**THE VOSS MYSTICS : STRUCTURE – ALIEN OBSERVATION**

Voss are suspicious of outsiders.

With their history, it is not surprising. At nearly every interval outside powers have only expressed interest in using, controlling, or manipulating their species and what they can do. As a result, the voss go to significant lengths to similarly control outsiders who come to their planet.

The Three make very few distinctions between powers. Every single interested party is treated the same, and a similar lack of distinction is made for aliens. They even fail to acknowledge different species of aliens. To the voss, you are either voss, or you are an alien. There is no in-between, and details are irrelevant.

Aliens have no power on Voss which is not permitted by the Three. Every single aspect of their lives is controlled and monitored on the planet. If the voss see that their culture is shifting as the result of alien intervention, they will immediately expel all travelers and diplomats. If an alien is being particularly disruptive, they will expel or execute them.

The voss do not recognize such a thing as 'diplomatic immunity.' Every alien on voss is permitted to exist on their whim, which can be withdrawn the moment one crosses an invisible line. There's a reason being assigned as an Alliance diplomat to the voss is considered a punishment by some. You're dealing with a government that has power, is wildly unpredictable, and has few qualms about the life of anything that is not voss.

With all of this said, these fears are somewhat exaggerated. So long as you do not intentionally make life difficult for the voss, or introduce radical changes, you will, at worst, just be stonewalled. It's one of the more taxing diplomatic assignments, but not what should be considered one of the most dangerous.

Those can be saved for the rest of the Outer Rim.

* * *

**THE ALIEN HANDLERS**

These voss are most accurately described as the 'diplomats' of the Three. Each individual who comes to Voss representing an individual or party is assigned an 'Alien Handler.' Their purpose is extremely simple – negotiate with interested parties, leverage what they offer for the voss, and convey the will of the Three.

Fairly simple.

What makes this more complicated is that the Alien Handlers are not an organized body. This organization, like a notable number of voss institutions, isn't something any voss can apply for. Each and every single Alien Handler is someone the Mystics and Interpreters choose based upon visions they see.

The Alien Handler could be a soldier, a trader, a healer, a Mystic, and yes, even one of the Three. The appointee will quickly and willingly drop their entire lives if the Mystics insist upon it. Whatever position they held is gone, and they will be replaced with someone else. This is their life now, and they need to do the best they possibly can.

This also includes alien immigrants residing on Voss. There are multiple times where they too will be assigned to be Alien Handlers, despite being aliens themselves. No one on Voss is exempt from this, and in the rare instance of one of the Three being chosen, there will be no disruption at all. A new member of the Three will be appointed and everyone will continue on with their day.

As a result, you have an entire organization of supposed diplomats which usually have no formal diplomatic experience or training. Which is not necessarily that important when you are largely doing this as a courtesy, but it makes it difficult for any serious negotiations to take place because the voss are _staunch_ on their demands.

A typical diplomatic exchange between a representative and an Alien Handler will involve the representative proposing something. The Handler may reject it outright, or if they are unsure, they will go before a Mystic and ask. Then they will return with a 'yes' or 'no' answer and no other details. If they refuse an offer, you will not learn _why_ it was refused.

It's an experience which is tedious, time-consuming, frustrating, and involves an absurd amount of trial and error to figure out just what the voss _want_. Many professional diplomats assigned to voss have learned to phrase their requests in such a way so as to narrow down possible reasons for refusal, as well as relying on droids and VIs to analyze the potential reasons for refusal by looking through previous history.

To make matters worse, this is your _only_ path to negotiating with the voss. You cannot go before a Mystic or the Three unless explicitly offered (though you can request it). You cannot go directly to a voss manufacturer or producer unless you want to be expelled. You cannot go to a superior because the Alien Handlers _do not have_ superiors in the traditional sense.

The only path through the voss is through the Alien Handlers. End of story. You cannot subvert this, and we have tried several times before we realized the futility of it.

This is not to say the Alien Handlers are intentionally trying to be like this. They do not seem to comprehend the issues we have simply because of how strong their faith in the Mystics is. This elongated exchange is to them completely natural and fine. When actual aliens are assigned as Alien Handlers, they understand more and are generally far more helpful. But these are few and far between.

From the outside, they are a highly fascinating and interesting group. Having to deal with them daily will paint them in a far more negative light.

We have also not been able to determine how someone is assigned to be an Alien Handler other than a Mystic saw it in a vision, and asking for details on that is something we know will not be satisfactorily answered.

* * *

**ALIEN INFLUENCE MONITORS**

One would think that the Alien Handlers would also serve as a kind of watcher for aliens on Voss, but that isn't the case. Instead, there is a separate group devoted solely to observing aliens - their habits, actions, words, and business. Unlike the Alien Handlers, these individuals are not specifically chosen, but can apply at will.

To make their position slightly more confusing, they are _not_ a police or peacekeeping force for the voss, but a wholly independent observation arm which has a significant amount of authority over alien visitors and new immigrants. The actual criteria for them to intervene is not something that is explicit, but it is heavily tied to how much impact an individual or organization is making on Voss.

People who cause waves and draw undue attention to themselves or their cause will attract the attention of the Alien Influence Monitors.

Voss do not like disruptions. They do not like causes. They do not like activism. They don't like anything that has the potential to disrupt their heavily controlled lives. They will intervene over what appears to be benign things, from something as simple as introducing a new line of clothing which is becoming popular to trying to introduce recreational drugs.

The Three are paranoid of _any_ amount of alien influence and custom spreading to the voss.

It doesn't matter what it is; clothing, music, food, technology, medicine, _anything_ that has not been made or adapted by voss is not something which will be permitted. Aliens are expected to keep to themselves, and are covertly and openly monitored to make sure they're doing so. Failure to do so could result in confiscation of electronic devices or disruptive products, expulsion from the planet, or, in rare cases, execution.

It scales depending on the level of severity. If someone is selling a product a lot of voss are liking, the Alien Influence Monitors will find every single piece of it and return it, before warning the seller to cease sale of it on Voss. Doing something like trying to set up a local HoloNet chatroom will lead to your devices being taken.

More serious issues involve introducing experimental medicine, drugs, or other substances which may be legal elsewhere, but are _absolutely not_ on Voss. There have been several groups who've tried to create a black market in Voss-Ka, their capital, and it ended with all of them being expelled. The only reason they weren't executed was because they'd been stopped before any sales had taken place.

But the most egregious action of all is saying _anything_ negative or questioning of the Mystics or the Three. Trying to convince voss that they're being manipulated, or are under a tyrannical state, or other activism (which has happened in some observed cases) will result in your disappearance. This is not an exaggeration. People will disappear and none of the voss will speak of it. They will either refuse to answer or pretend the individuals never existed.

There is no legal recourse on Voss. No alien has power here. Your words and actions need to be watched carefully. Voss do not care about alien perceptions, biases, or laws. Do not expect them to respect our norms. We are on their planet; it is prudent to respect that.

* * *

**CULTURAL STABILITY OVERSIGHT**

The name of this group is not actually the one previously discussed. In fact, it has nothing to do with aliens at all, and instead, is entirely focused on internal stability between the voss proper and the gormak. Despite the unification of the two races, it's naïve to think that any potential issues and racial differences would vanish forever.

There is more both races have in common with each other than what separates them, but at the same time that does not preclude small issues arising between the two races. Cultural Stability Oversight exists to make sure these small, and mostly petty disagreements don't boil over into an inter-planetary situation.

There are groups of voss who are part of the CSO in every major and minor city and settlement who continually observe the population. Alien immigrants also fall under their jurisdiction, though their main focus is between the voss proper and gormak. They usually act as mediators between offended parties and can usually reach a resolution.

They, like much of the voss, appear largely benign. Problems like that on Voss are a thing of the past, or that is the common consensus.

To the extent the Three seem to fear? Yes, but the questionable portion of the CSO is how they maintain this supposed peace and stability. Before involving themselves in any dispute, they consult with a Mystic who will advise them on what to do. Most of the time the Mystic will supposedly say that 'they have nothing to offer,' and the CSO can resolve the dispute as they see fit.

But sometimes the Mystic will give instructions. Their visions presumably show an improper handling of the situation could escalate further, and as a result, they give the CSO specific directions as to what to do to prevent the future from happening – or to ensure said vision comes to pass.

This can involve forced relocation of voss to other parts of the planet, it could involve one of the parties being taken away and executed, or it could involve both of them being dealt with, or it could be something entirely different. Voss report on these incidents, and it's highly unsettling to read about how the CSO removed over two hundred voss and none of them were seen again, and no one thought that was odd in the slightest.

If this does not showcase the control the Mystics have over the voss, I am unsure what will. Not even their own people are safe from the visions, and there is no way to question one. I suspect that each and every voss accepted their fate willingly. Regardless of the cause of the incident, they would not dream of going against the command of a Mystic.

Not even if it meant their own death.

* * *

**ENFORCERS OF THE THREE**

The final organization of the voss Alien Observation is the 'Enforcers of the Three,' who act as the actual law enforcement for the voss. They are geared more heavily than Voss Commandos, though are distinctive due to their white and silver-colored armor, with shoulder capes bearing the emblem of one of the Three.

When the Alien Handlers, Influence Monitors, and the CSO need to enforce their directives, it is these soldiers who carry it out without question. They are odd in that they theoretically wield a significant amount of power, but rarely use it without direction from other voss bodies. There are laws on Voss, of course, but traditional crime isn't something prevalent there.

It is certainly not what the voss consider _dangerous_.

At the same time, the Enforcers also have their own agenda – namely serving the Three in whatever capacity they see fit. They do _not_ accept orders from Mystics, surprisingly enough, but that is because they can only be directed (outside of the named organizations) by one of the Three personally. They only need to say the word, and the Enforcers act.

Their title isn't for nothing, after all.

Through the Enforcers, the Three impose their own will on the voss. People vanish, others are moved, entire populations are relocated, voss are appointed or arrested – trying to predict what the Three will command is nearly impossible. They are guided by visions and what the Mystics share with them.

Their will is absolute, and it is not unheard of for Mystics to also be targets of the Three. It is unknown by what criteria this is, but the Enforcers are the only group which handles Mystic and Interpreter arrests and executions. Even the Enforcers are not immune from this level of control. Nearly two decades ago one of the Enforcers received a letter from the Three with a list of names and told him that they were to be terminated.

All of them were veteran Enforcers whose loyalty was seemingly unquestioned. None of that mattered. The command had come from the Three and it would be carried out without question. All of those executed were replaced by the Three personally, and everyone moved on.

Another aspect of note is that the Enforcers do not have an organizational hierarchy, or at least not a traditional one. The Three are in charge, and everyone is under them. Some Enforcers will emerge as leaders and will be followed, but one reason they are mostly rankless is because they may have to be specifically chosen for missions, as one or more individuals may be needed for a vision to play out – or prevent it from happening.

Every Enforcer is treated the same way – with complete subservience and cooperation. Most of the time they are only seen as guards in cities and patrolling the streets. They will usually not bother citizens and visitors. But if you are unfortunate enough to attract their attention, your only hope is to cooperate fully.

They also act as bodyguards and escorts for the Three and Mystics. They also train with the Voss Commandos, and many Enforcers are in fact former Commandos. Assume them to be as dangerous as any special forces team. Tread carefully around them.

* * *

**THE VOSS MYSTICS : STRUCTURE – VOSS MILITARY**

Considering they have been one of the reasons Voss has never fallen to invaders, it is worth a comprehensive breakdown on what comprises voss military forces. They are highly sophisticated and organized for a single planet, with notably few parallels to existing military organizations in terms of training, structure, and tactics.

To begin with, the voss military is highly individualized. There is little to no indoctrination training (potentially because that has occurred through their entire lives), almost no active recruitment incentives and outreach, an extremely limited command structure, and almost the entire voss military – with the exception of the Voss Commandos – also hold civilian positions.

It is important to understand that almost every part of voss military forces are completely voluntary and without enforced time served or contracts. Voss can join, receive training, and leave when they feel like it. As a result, nearly _every_ voss who holds a civilian position is also a trained soldier.

This is not to say voss military is a nonexistent and toothless rancor. But the size of the military divisions ebbs and flows depending on the mood of the population. Sometimes voss will simply decide they want to serve full-time in the military, and they'll join for a period of time, until they get tired of that and return to another job.

It should also be mentioned that for weekly training exercises, any voss who's had military training can attend, and many 'reserve' voss do so. Training exercises have thus been turned into some kind of pseudo-social event where thousands of voss get together, shoot at each other for a time, and then socialize afterwards.

There is a nonchalance to voss military and it's unnerving, especially when you consider that they have not changed in millennia, and have been able to defeat some of the most powerful armies in the galaxy. This kind of military _should not work_. Imperial High Command was flabbergasted when we explained it to them, and with good reason.

This tells us several things – first, the voss have the ability to quite literally mobilize their entire species for war if desired, and they would be trained and ready to fight without question. Second, the voss are an extremely versatile species who likely are skilled in more than one talent. Moving between military and civilian positions implies that the average voss has more individual skills on average, and is at least decent in all of them.

Another potential reason for why they are able to endure beyond the visions of the Mystics.

* * *

**THE ALIEN ARMY**

**OVERVIEW**: Normally, a military force would be composed of anyone who resides in a government's sphere of influence and is willing to fight. Not for the voss. If one of their immigrants wishes to participate in military service, they do not have access to the majority of the voss military forces, and almost always instead are placed into the 'Alien Army.'

As the name implies, the Alien Army is composed solely of aliens. To their credit, the voss maintain a hands-off approach to this division and it is managed, commanded, and organized entirely by aliens. They have free reign to conduct and train themselves as they see fit, so long as they remain under the constant will of the Three and Planet Voss itself.

Given their unique standing and outlook, even as much as the voss make them conform, there are a few ways in which the Alien Army is not like the rest of the voss military. First is that those who join the Alien Army stay there for a long period of service (for voss) at around four to five years even though they are technically free to leave and join as they see fit.

Alien immigrants usually bring a _commitment_ that the voss are not used to, and those in the Alien Army are among the most committed of the alien immigrants who come to the planet. They additionally take their service more seriously than the average voss, and have in fact been responsible for introducing more modern training and wargames to the voss, who have taken the ideas and adapted them under the direction of the Three.

While initially it could be assumed that the Alien Army is a division of lesser standing than the others, upon closer inspection, this does not seem to entirely be the case. It is treated just like every other division, the leadership of the Alien Army has just as much of a say as the leadership of the Army of the Voss, and there is a respect voss hold for alien immigrants who are so committed.

But at the same time, the segregation is questionable and it's not entirely clear why it exists at all. It likely comes down to the voss maintaining a clear separation between themselves and the aliens. Even aliens who do everything they can to conform will always be aliens, like it or not, and while they aren't necessarily _inferior_, they are not voss.

It's a complicated concept, and while a clear case of xenophobia and voss supremacy, it is unlikely meant _maliciously_. It's debatable if this is actually better or worse than the alternative.

**TRAINING**: The Alien Army has worked to carry over at least some traditions and methods of modern militaries. New recruits are put through a boot camp that instills discipline, basic formations, combat training, and other important battlefield skills. It isn't nearly as harsh as what our Stormtroopers are put through, but is comparable to Galactic Alliance training.

The difference being that this boot camp will continue until each individual has reached the required standards before moving on. There are always a few stragglers, but instead of expelling them, the Alien Army continues to whip them into shape instead. The longer it persists, the more extreme methods they employ. Mystics will be brought in for 'correctional therapy' and other brainwashing, and by the end, the new unit of the Alien Army will be a combat-ready force without any weak links.

Following the completion of their training, each individual prepares to undergo an adaption of a voss military ritual where they craft their own weapons and armor. Each recruit is taught basic metalworking and weaponsmithing, and when they feel they are ready, they go to one of the various forges throughout Voss, some in the wilds, and some in cities like the Shrine of Healing.

_[Eyes only: Emperor Pellaeon: You will be interested to know that each forge is built on or near a Force nexus of varying strength. The forges themselves don't appear to draw upon the Force, but it certainly explains how each and every description in these rituals involves the individual falling into a trance. There are clear parallels between this ritual and how the Jedi construct their lightsabers. I wonder if that is intentional. -Maw Archaeologist Talavica Namu]_

When they go to these forges, they are instructed to create their arms and armor as they see fit. The voss do not care about uniformity, but their military tends to bear a number of similarities aesthetically. In contrast, the Alien Army stands as a high-quality mishmash of styles, weapons, and armor types.

Some of this is expected, due to the number of species involved, but the degree of individuality within the Alien Army is rather absurd. It looks more akin to a mercenary force than a trained unit. Colors, symbols, and other traits of species and governments are present. Many aliens appear to honor their pasts in this way, basing their color scheme off of their old affiliations, or even bearing their emblem on the armor alongside that of the Three.

It's fascinating to see Chiss Ascendency, Galactic Alliance, Black Sun, Zann Consortium, Corellian, and Jedi markings from those within the same military organization. The true diversity of the Alien Army isn't in the aliens, but just how many different types of individuals are represented and who work in near-harmony.

After this, the Alien Army conducts multiple training exercises with each other, and wargames with the Army of the Voss, which keeps both divisions well-trained and sharp for any potential conflict.

**COMPOSITION**: The Alien Army is composed of aliens.

A more thorough breakdown is warranted, but that is the most important point. No voss holds a position within the Alien Army, and never will. The actual demographics of the Alien Army are quite curious, as there is a majority of human and near-human species - primarily humans, twi'leks, chiss, and mirialans. The rest are a mixture of wookiees, ortolans, givin, besalisks, and more. It is a fairly diverse group of aliens, with there also being a single hutt of all creatures involved as well.

Over sixty percent of the Alien Army is male, and primarily of pure alien species, while the remaining females comprise a majority of human and near-human species. The latter appears to come from the Core Worlds, while the former have migrated from the Outer Rim from a whole host of backgrounds, criminal organizations, and enterprises.

No former Imperials were noted, which was reassuring, but not surprising given our travel advisories to avoid the planet and region. A final interesting piece of information is that a surprising number display some degree of Force-sensitivity – nearly twenty percent.

They receive training for it as well. Something to be aware of.

**RANKS**: The hierarchy of the Alien Army is simple and straightforward:

Soldier: The lowest rank, which composes the vast majority of the Alien Army. These are simply soldiers of various specialties and training. Expecting them to be broken down further is impossible because the Alien Army doesn't do so. There are snipers, explosive experts, infantry, and medics all mixed in. At times, it just seems like they expect it to work, and surprisingly, many times it does.

Captain: Captains are far fewer, and are responsible for managing large groups of soldiers. How many soldiers do they oversee? However many they need to. There is no set number they command, and they don't even need to oversee the same soldiers. They will just grab however many are needed and will be followed without question. Their role is mostly to coordinate, and are not any more specially trained than other soldiers.

General: These are veteran soldiers who've been with the Alien Army for years, who serve on an advisory council to the 'Commander of the Alien Army,' as well as vote on a new one when the time comes. They also are responsible for promotions to captain, planning operations, coordinating with other divisions of the voss military, and other administrative responsibilities.

Commander: Oversees and manages the Alien Army. Elected by the generals, the Commander can technically be any member of the Alien Army, but most often is a general. Sometimes a captain, but as of now has never been a soldier. Answers directly to the Three, and is among the few aliens who are permitted unrestricted access to them, as well as the Mystics. Of note is that the Commander is almost always a Force-user, and we were unable to find out if this is a hidden requirement, or if it is a coincidence. None of the voss were forthcoming about that.

* * *

**THE ARMY OF THE VOSS**

**OVERVIEW**: Composed completely of native voss (voss proper and gormak), the Army of the Voss is the primary military power of the planet and the Three. Despite paling in comparison to almost every other military force in the galaxy, confined solely to one planet, the Army of the Voss should be (and is) recognized as one of the most dangerous in the galaxy.

Unlike most militaries, this division is primarily focused on defense, and to date, no soldier of the army has _ever_ been utilized away from Voss. It is unknown if the Three consider them purely a defense force or an equivalent contingency, but there exists no evidence to suggest that the Three would utilize the army offensively.

As a result, the army is heavily entrenched in Voss. Every single city has a garrison of soldiers who know the city inside and out, and this extends to the planet itself. The Army of the Voss does not maintain traditional military bases like we or the Alliance do. A dedicated military base is not something the voss bother with.

But there are cases where the voss decide to found a city in an inhospitable or barren region for no particular reason. Thousands of voss will move there, and they will ensure that the city is fully supplied and linked to the rest of Voss. And of course, there is a sizable garrison that follows any new city.

Observing the number of cities on Voss in the context of the big picture, there exists an effective net around the _entirety_ of the planet. The voss control every single region of their planet, no exceptions, and more importantly, have technological and military parity as a universal constant. Even if regions are dominated by more voss proper or gormak, the army will have access to the same equipment.

Here is a more interesting note about the army – the amount of mobile artillery, ground vehicles, aircraft, and advanced warfare technology is surprisingly small.

The voss are not a significant industrial power, but the fact is that they very easily could be. As a result, they have fewer modern military staples, and the ones they _do_ have are made exclusively by the gormak, who are responsible for most of the city defenses. The voss do have _significant_ defensive emplacements which are built into each city now from the beginning.

But for the sake of the overall picture, the Army of the Voss remains primarily an infantry force with limited armored and air support. Their advantages come from the Mystics and their unconventional training and knowledge of the planet.

**TRAINING**: Training within the Army of the Voss is not comparable to any modern military. It's questionable if it can be called standard training at all, given what it entails. Voss recruits do not undergo a boot camp or any kind of 'standardized' training. Instead, each new recruit is paired with a more veteran soldier who is responsible for training them for however long they feel is necessary.

How this is chosen occurs one of three ways. One is that a soldier can make a suggestion themselves on who to train, the second is that pairings are assigned based on aptitude and compatibility. The third is being selected by the Mystics themselves. This is more common than you think, and this often comes from Battle-Mystics and both soldier and recruit accept it without question.

This leads to wildly different training standards which are not set, because the voss apparently don't think it important enough to codify in some way, but by the end it seems to inexplicably _work_. Voss soldiers manage to always integrate seamlessly into the larger army, despite sometimes the soldiers having no training experience.

The only consistent event is the final trial is always the forging of weapons and armor at the forges, just like the Alien Army. Unlike their alien brethren, voss tend to adopt a more standardized template. The armor is usually a dull and unassuming color – grays and silvers mostly – with brighter patterns and symbols etched on to provide the personalization. Weapon specifics can also vary, but the weapon types change very little. Though the result is that it's very difficult to predict a range on the capabilities of voss weapons, since that is entirely determined by the skill of the crafter. We should assume that they are equivalent to our own weapons, if not slightly superior.

When they are reintegrated into the larger Army of the Voss, they begin drills surrounding asymmetrical warfare and military strikes. The army does not operate like the Stormtroopers. They act more like terrorists or strike forces. Except instead of a small group, it could be up to a thousand that all move in unison and strike when the invader isn't looking.

This is possible because the voss know their planet well enough to pull this off, and because they use the Force to assist in obscuring themselves. The army prides itself on individuality and its range of capabilities, and many soldiers will work to develop their Force abilities in unique ways, such as mimicking or creating sounds to cause distractions, cloaking themselves or others completely, or creating illusions to throw enemies off.

We cannot fully predict how to handle a standard garrison of this Army because there _is_ no standard garrison. They will create, dismantle, and recreate forces however large they need even if there is no consistent logic. This division is unnaturally _fluid_, much like the voss themselves. The most reasonable approach would be assuming the worst, and working from there.

The wargames the army conducts are perhaps the most interesting because this is one of the few areas voss demonstrate some kind of requirement beyond willingness. Two or more teams are instructed to fight each other, with the only one requirement – no kills. The objective is to incapacitate all opposing groups completely.

Healers are continually waiting on the outskirts, and if you watch them, they will be moving throughout the battlefield, healing wounded soldiers and removing them from the battlefield. The wargames can become extremely chaotic, but there are remarkably few deaths that occur because of the number of healers, and because killing will result in immediate expulsion from the army and a stigma that will follow the voss (or alien) forever.

We can only presume this is _not_ to train the army not to kill, but rather to emphasize _control_ and precision. Which might be less important than exposing the army to the chaos and pain of combat. Remember the only requirement is that there can be no deaths; this means that all manner of injuries can be suffered, and the use of drones to observe the whole battle (along with Mystics) ensures that all accidental deaths can be traced back to a source. As a result, explosives are used very sparingly, if at all.

Regardless of the methods, they appear to work when put into practice. The Army of the Voss has more than proven themselves at this point, and while a military organization like this should not work, the fact remains that it _does_. This could be attributed to the Mystics, the smaller size of the army, or freakish luck, but it works, and not taking them seriously is something one does at their own risk.

**COMPOSITION**: Exclusively voss proper and gormak. Demographics can be further broken down into an almost event split of voss proper and gormak, with a slightly larger female majority than male (theorized due to males having a slight majority in the Commandos, Tech-Savants, and Battle-Mystics).

Due to these fairly even demographics, just over half of the Army of the Voss is Force-sensitive to some degree, though the voss unfortunately do not keep public records of such breakdowns. Each soldier has notable physicality, although it is unknown how they would fare in prolonged engagements.

Again, it should be noted that this number can fluctuate rapidly since voss can join and leave whenever they want, and in the past there are instances where it was heavily dominated by one race or gender, but taking into account records over the past century, these are the averages and the current iteration of the Army of the Voss currently reflects this. We have no information on why these shifts have occurred.

**RANKS**: The Army of the Voss doesn't have 'ranks' so much as 'positions' that soldiers accompany. There is _technically_ a superior, but their importance seems to be limited to a singular mission. It doesn't help that voss can move between these positions at will, making it difficult to pinpoint what each soldier will actually _do_. The ranks are as follows:

Seeker of the Voss: These operatives appear to act as a mixture of scouts and assassins for the Army of the Voss. They are usually sent out alone or in pairs, either to perform recon or harassment. Sometimes it is left up to the operatives to do what they believe they should. They often know the planet exceptionally well, and act as guides for larger forces. Usually composed of veteran soldiers, they tend to be a voss proper majority.

Soldier of the Voss: This is the 'standard' soldier of the Army of the Voss, and the most numerous of the positions. There is nothing exceptionally unique about this position, aside from the variance in capabilities. Their function remains the same – to provide the primary military force in the Army of the Voss.

Flame of the Voss: This title refers to what passes for explosive specialists in the Army of the Voss. These are fairly few, but they are – from what we have observed – among the most intelligent of the voss beyond military context. Flames aren't just using explosives and rocket launchers in battle, in their 'off-time,' they're also involved in testing missiles, air defenses, the voss nuclear programs, and other projects that _require_ a high level of education. These aren't cannon fodder, and in fact, it is surprising that they are allowed to participate in combat at all.

In combat, these are priority targets, whose loss ultimately hurt the voss harder than any regular soldier.

Battle-Healer: As the name implies, these are healers that work within the Army of the Voss. Every single one of them is a moderately gifted Force-user (estimated to be a 5 minimum on the Gndda Scale) trained extensively in Force-healing. They also double as mental health specialists and counselors when they aren't treating battlefield injuries, in the event such is needed. They rotate regularly in and out of the army, but there is always a consistent number. Something to keep in mind.

Tech-Pilot: This position is for any voss who pilots a non-aircraft vehicle. The voss don't break this down into specific sub-positions, and as a result, Tech-Pilots usually train themselves to operate _all_ voss heavy military equipment. This, like how most of division operations, is done on their own time and everyone appears to know who is good at what, and everything just _works_. This is a position that is heavily dominated by gormak, not surprising given their technological aptitude.

Sky-Pilot: The counterpart of the above position, this one refers to the usage of all air and spacecraft. Also the same, it doesn't make distinctions between different types of aircraft despite the voss having multiple models. Unlike Tech-Pilots, Sky-Pilots do appear to primarily specialize in one kind of aircraft and do not cross-train as often. Gormak also dominate this position, though voss proper have begun to express more of an aptitude for inexplicable reasons.

Force-Commander: Opposed to what the name implies, the Force-Commander is _not_ a position that refers to the usage of the Force, but instead refers to the leader of a voss strike team of any size. This is the voss which oversees planning, coordination, and execution of a particular mission. This is also not something that a voss receives, as it's not a promotion. It's somehow a volunteer position which any voss in the army can request.

They appear to be given an objective and given near-absolute freedom to plan and execute it. Most of the time, they build a team of advisors, craft a custom force specifically for the mission, and then lead it personally. Afterwards, the team dissolves and the Force-Commander goes back to whatever position they had before.

Yes, this does mean that there is essentially no actual officer system in place. Literally any voss can do this, which leads to an oddly decentralized chain of command, and why targeting Force-Commanders won't exactly lead to a breakdown. New ones will just be appointed later. We cannot stress enough how _absurd_ it is to see this work in practice, and appear to remain _effective_.

The Force-Commanders are perhaps the example that best shows the absurdity of the Army of the Voss, as well as the inherent danger they pose.

Battle-Master: This is a permanent 'command' position, and the only one within the Army of the Voss. There is no singular leader, but a group of voss who hold the position of Battle-Master. They add, remove, or otherwise adapt this group as they see fit, and with absolutely no infighting or argument whatsoever.

They are the ones responsible for communicating between other military branches, the Three, and selecting training pairs. They also are the ones who consult with Mystics on a regular basis, and always assist in planning long-term strategy for the voss, assigning Force-Commanders, and reviewing all operations.

It should be noted that Battle-Masters also personally participate in combat in most major operations, although despite their name, they are not always better than even the average soldier. An argument can be made that they do it as a form of entertainment or personal satisfaction. That explanation is unfortunately one of the more plausible.

* * *

**THE VOSS COMMANDOS**

**OVERVIEW**: While the capabilities and overall threat of divisions like the Alien Army and Army of the Voss are not fully determined by the majority of the galaxy, the Voss Commandos are and have been recognized as one of the most dangerous special forces units in operation today. The Commandos are – by accident or misunderstanding – a group that has been subject to significant disinformation.

The most egregious is that the Commandos are the _standard_ military force of Voss. This is highly incorrect, and has had the effect of entities and individuals both overestimating and underestimating the voss due to the reputation – and size – of the Commandos. This has led to wild rumors about how the voss military is only composed of a few thousand soldiers and that the voss are not adequately protected.

No professional organization which takes time to confirm this will fall for this disinformation (it is unknown if it emerged from voss sources or not), but the reputation of the Voss Commandos is one that has been exaggerated and warped on the fringes of the HoloNet where such is discussed. This is ultimately rather harmless as it only affects civilian perception.

What is more dangerous is the belief that the Voss Commandos do not operate beyond Voss.

This is false.

One of the most unnerving beliefs is that the voss do not have reach beyond their planet. History has already shown us that the voss can and will act if it serves their interests. This is _rare_, but we have found significant evidence that the Voss Commandos are acting far beyond Voss. They are being used _proactively_; part of this is training, the other is fulfilling an unknown agenda of the Three.

The caveat to this – and the reason why it has not been mentioned by anyone else – is that they seem to be operating exclusively in the far Outer Rim and there is speculation that they are also in the Unknown Regions and the dark side of the galaxy. They have not touched Imperial, Alliance, Hapes Consortium, or Ascendency Space. Not even the hutts seem to have suffered attacks.

The question is what the Voss Commandos are doing out there.

The Three and the Commandos were not forthcoming as to explanations, but it can be assumed that they are following a vision – or working to prevent one. If the Commandos have a target, it is unlikely they will be able to properly stand against the Commandos. They have most often been compared to an elite special forces unit, but we do not believe this is accurate. They may be used in that way, but there are similarities to other organizations that fit better.

The closest comparisons we have found is our own Imperial Knights, and the Sphere of the Militant Order. This is the voss equivalent of a Jedi Order - all of their soldiers are powerful and trained Force-users with a variety of different skills. Like the rest of the voss military, it is highly individualistic, with the Commandos choosing their own weapons, armor, equipment, tools, and more. Fighting each Commando is like fighting a Jedi. Each one is a dangerous challenge, and underestimating them is death.

**TRAINING**: Unlike the majority of the voss military, the Voss Commandos have an extremely thorough and intensive training regime that we were unfortunately unable to fully learn of. Part of this will be well-founded speculation as a result. Suffice to say, not just anyone can choose to become a Commando.

Any voss or alien can apply, and one of the more impressive aspects to the recruitment process is that each application will guarantee a meeting with a Battle-Mystic who will determine suitability. If they give the tentative go-ahead, the individual will be selected for the first round of training. Literally all that is needed for this first stage is a Battle-Mystic's approval (or any Mystic's for that matter).

This first stage, however, is extremely brutal by voss standards.

While the voss did not give us statistics, there is nearly a _ninety-five percent_ washout rate from our own numbers and data we were able to compile. The Commandos demand complete and utter perfection. Voss are trained to the point of collapse in endurance exercises which are designed to be impossible to complete without sustaining themselves through the Force.

Candidates are blinded with drugs and forced to survive for several weeks, relying completely on the Force for survival and navigation. This isn't difficult at first, but it becomes far more dangerous when they're given weapons and placed into wargames where they must defend themselves from snipers and training Commandos.

Once these are completed, the trainees are drilled to perfection on their Force abilities, paired up with a similarly skilled Commando to push them beyond their limits. The end result is that the vast majority of applicants wash out or are dismissed from consideration, and what is left is a voss that can fight while blind and deaf, incapable of exhaustion, and utterly lethal in the Force and their chosen weapon.

Once this is completed, they undertake the trial to construct their own weapons and armor, and are far less standardized than their army brethren. Some choose full plate armor, others adopt robes similar to Jedi, some choose something in-between. No Commando looks the same, and this is also reflected in their weapons. Some don't even make a weapon at all, but a support tool like a deflector shield or melee gauntlets. A number of voss construct melee weapons, which include lightsabers, vibroblades, and stun batons.

What is of note is that all of this is off-world. We _assume_ that they travel to places strong in the Force, and do not rely on forges like on Voss. They take their own equipment and have to make do on their own. We've not ever received information on this before, which tells us that Commando initiates avoid more common planets, or are adept at hiding themselves.

This is not the end yet. With their training completed, their gear forged, the Commandos return to Voss and undertake a mysterious trial within the Shrine of Healing and are tested by one of the Three themselves. It should be noted that we _do not know_ what this ritual entails. All that we know is that to become a full Commando, they have to have the blessing of the Three.

Almost all of them are approved at that stage, but there are instances where they are rejected and have to join the Army of the Voss or another division of the voss military. It should also be noted that a Mystic can stop the training of a Commando at any point, and it will be obeyed without question. Sometimes these 'rejected' Commandos become Mystics or Avatars of the Three.

In fact, looking at the record of all 'rejected' Commandos we could find, all of them were placed into a position of equal or greater impact. Curious.

**COMPOSITION**: While in theory aliens can become Voss Commandos, the reality is that an alien has never passed the basic training to become a Commando, let alone approval by the Three, and likely never will. As a result, the Commandos are composed exclusively of voss proper and gormak.

Internal demographics have a clear voss proper majority, at close to sixty percent, while the gormak compose the remaining. Several other notable observations are that there are twice as many gormak females as males in the Commandos (legitimizing the theory that gormak females are more powerful Force-users than males) while the inverse is true for the voss proper, where males are more numerous than females.

Every single Commando is a strong Force-user, estimated to be a minimum of a 7 on the Gndda Scale, and while there are no minimum requirements officially stated, the training requires a certain degree of Force-sensitivity, and without it, completion is legitimately impossible. _Only_ a Force-user can become a Commando, and that cannot be disputed.

**GROUPS**: If the Commandos have an internal ranking, we were unable to determine it. It is most likely similar to the previous military divisions which have a very fluid command structure. However, we _were_ able to learn that there are different groups of Commandos that appear to prioritize different objectives, it should be noted that Commandos can and do move throughout these groups. They are as follows:

Commando Group Yellow: This Commando group appears to be responsible for the entirety of Commando training and overall doctrine, requirements, and any other aspects required to become a Commando. This appears to be one of the smaller groups, and one that is largely stagnant in terms of incoming and outgoing Commandos. This group also appears to have very close ties with the Three – in that there is _always_ at least one Avatar attached to them.

Commando Group Blue: These Commandos are responsible for the defense of Planet Voss. They are, in essence, the dedicated group responsible for conducting all operations on the planet, communicating with other divisions, and preparing contingency plans and operations. The size _never_ fluctuates significantly, though there is a significant amount of rotation, especially from Commando Groups Red and Black, so that there isn't a singular group of Commandos stuck on the planet.

Commando Group Red: At this moment, this _particular_ group appears to be functionally defunct, but given the context by which we know it exists, this appears to be the Commando group responsible for offensive operations against individuals or entities who pose a threat to Voss. It is likely that the Three keep this group in operation only when war is officially declared, and the rest of the time they keep it defunct. Considering that the only thing that defines a group is objective, it only takes a single command to bring Commando Group Red back into full operational status.

Commando Group White: If there is a 'command' team of Commandos, this is the group they appear to be assigned to. This group is extremely small, composed exclusively of veterans, and the Three are regularly included in meetings and discussions. While it is not _confirmed_ that Commando Group White are the ones who lead the Commandos and dictate overall strategy and operations, it seems very likely that is the case.

Commando Group Black: This appears to be a catch-all designation for Commando operations that happen beyond Voss. These are not inherently malicious or aggressive, but they have the potential to be and no one outside the Commandos and the Three know exactly what they entail. But what _we_ know is that those in Commando Group Black operate exclusively _away_ from Voss in the areas mentioned earlier, and they are receiving their orders directly from the Three themselves. They rotate frequently to Commando Group Blue, and we have not quite dismissed the idea that Commando Groups Red and Black are not actually two separate groups, but a singular one which changes designation depending on wartime status. If there is a Commando group to watch, it is this one.

* * *

**THE TECH-SAVANTS**

**OVERVIEW**: Technology is something the voss proper have often lagged behind in; and to this day, they tend to utilize a minimum of technology in their everyday lives, preferring simpler methods and natural interaction. Part of this certainly has to do with their lack of aptitude for technological development (of which their connection to the Force is suspected to play a large part in), but another is that they do not consider it as important when technology has been unable to trump the visions of the Mystics.

The gormak on the other hand hold the exact opposite view. Technological aptitude has been their greatest advantage, and allowed them to survive against the voss proper, and made them into a credible threat. Most modern militaries have significant technology behind them, and the gormak know that relying solely on the Force and the Mystics could be less than ideal.

To this end, they channeled their talents to form the Tech-Savants, who serve as the mechanics, engineers, electricians, communications specialists, and hackers of the entire voss military. They are responsible for modernizing voss communications and raising standards of living significantly, as well as making significant strides in weaponsmithing and metalworking that is still practiced today.

These voss have an understanding of technology on par with any of our own specialists, and while they are few, they are elite. No Tech-Savant has ever left Voss for education, but through centuries of trial and error and refinement, they have invented their own devices which can only be understood by other voss, such as programs which use custom languages and operating systems, unique firewalls and localized holonets, and other technology which is completely alien by our standards.

It would be incorrect to say that voss systems are _superior_, but we have little to no understanding of how they actually work internally. It is unlikely that they are based in something completely unique, but it would take time to properly decode. Ultimately, the Tech-Savants are yet another component of the greater voss war machine.

**TRAINING**: Training for the Tech-Savants has changed rather radically over the years. Originally, it followed something of a classroom format, with a voss specialist teaching a group of recruits in systems, coding, and other subjects as the recruits gradually become more skilled. This is preserved to an extent, but the training now includes the exploitation of the HoloNet.

It's become standard practice for Tech-Savants in training to consume the latest technological developments through journals, entertainment, and educators. This has provided them a wealth of information into the insight of other governments and modern technological trends. We learned that the Tech-Savants regularly join hacking groups and participate in them for practice - some have been connected to cyberattacks on major corporations, political parties, and HoloNet sites.

While it certainly cannot be _proven_ that the Tech-Savants were involved, it would not be surprising if they are using the HoloNet as a testing ground. It should be noted that they do not appear to be targeting government sites, but it is only a matter of time until they run into an AIS or Imperial Intelligence proxy.

**COMPOSITION**: While the Tech-Savants are open to all voss and alien immigrants, the division is heavily dominated by gormak, with aliens only composing roughly seven percent, while voss proper only compose around four percent – a rare instance where aliens outnumber a race of the voss in an institution.

Very few are Force-sensitive, though this is not a requirement in the first place. Due to the Tech-Savants also performing a number of civilian tasks, this division maintains a modest size and rarely loses manpower.

**DIVISIONS**: There are a number of different divisions in the Tech-Savants, and like the rest of the voss, they have a highly fluid command structure which we could not completely determine. However, it should be assumed that it follows what has already been established. The divisions of the Tech-Savants are below:

Tech-Instructors: These Tech-Savants are, as one should expect, the individuals who are responsible for the training of those who enter the respective division. They appear to manage classroom instruction, holonet research, monitor HoloNet tests and hacking groups, and also monitor political and technological developments across the galaxy. If the voss have a group that operates through the HoloNet, it would likely be this team.

Tech-Specialists: This division is essentially responsible for maintaining all voss equipment and communications and ensuring it is all in working order. This applies for civilian and military equipment, and as a result, they are the largest division within the Tech-Savants. Many voss here specialize in multiple disciplines, and every member of the Tech-Savants at least completes a few years in the Tech-Specialists.

Tech-Defense: This name refers to voss systems and networks, as well as offensive hacking operations. All cyberwarfare is conducted in this division, with an unknown percentage of the division devoted to maintaining the integrity of their networks and systems, and another percentage devoted to offensive hacking against targets. There is likely at least one team working on developing software for both civilian and military use, though specifics are not something we were able to determine.

Tech-Slavers: The name is more sinister than the reality. These gormak were previously called 'Beastmasters,' as they used technology to slave wildlife of Voss to use in combat. This has been carried over to today, and the Tech-Slavers not only use machines, prosthetics, and programs to slave animals under their control, but also enhance them significantly through cybernetic enhancement and prosthetics. The beasts under the control of the Tech-Slavers are faster, stronger, and smarter than they could be naturally. Animal imports are one of the few products the voss are willing to trade in, and they are currently working to successfully integrate rancors, ackleys, wampas, and other dangerous animals into the environment to varying degrees of success – while a healthy portion of those are being given to the Tech-Slavers to convert and grow their numbers.

Tech-Command: This is obviously the division that is responsible for coordinating the division and the rest of the voss military. It is made up of senior operatives from each underling division, who work together to draft directives and strategies for the future. What exactly goes on within Tech-Command is not fully known, but it is notable for being one of the divisions where the Mystics have far less interest in meddling in than usual.

* * *

**AVATARS OF THE THREE**

**OVERVIEW**: The Avatars of the Three are an extremely small group of individuals who act as the emissaries, weapons, and will of the Three. The Avatars are among the most influential voss because the only ones who have greater authority than them are potentially other Mystics, and the Three themselves.

Though in a way, they have very little _personal_ power as they are little more than extensions of the will of the Three. Many times, the Three will use them to effectively be in more places than one at a time, though even this has limits. There are exactly three Avatars per member of the Three. No more, no less, leading to a total of nine Avatars.

Most of the time, the Avatars do not deal with ordinary citizens, and instead are communicating with Mystics, division leadership, and foreign officials. Attracting the attention of the Three can be a great honor – or it could be a death sentence. The Avatars do absolutely _nothing_ without the approval of their patron, and do not take initiative even if it could be justified.

While the Avatars _can_ function as bodyguards for the Three in addition to their other tasks, they very rarely do, and only assume this position when the Three travel beyond Voss (an unfathomably rare event) or speak to a high-profile alien or foreign official (this includes individuals like Grand Master Daniel Skywalker or the Emperor's Wrath). Most of the time, they are scattered throughout Voss, and rarely stay in the same place for more than a few days at a time.

They are tireless, and work endlessly to fulfill the ultimate agenda of the Three. There is little more to them than that.

**TRAINING**: While there is likely _some_ training each Avatar undergoes, the actual process which should be examined is how each Avatar is chosen. Each is selected directly by the Three through an unknown criterion. Mystics cannot choose them, though they can advise the Three on who to pick. By this same token, Avatars can be dismissed just as easily and without warning.

As a result, being chosen as an Avatar is less of a position one strives for, and something one may find themselves selected for, and later be released when they are no longer needed. The Three choose individuals all across Voss, irrespective of position. Or at least so they claim. There are a few traits which exist in all Avatars.

Each and every one of them is a powerful Force-user. They are not necessarily _skilled_, but they are powerful, and after they are selected, they are trained to reach their full potential. They are also always the same race as the member of the Three who selects them. There have been _no_ exceptions to this. While not as guaranteed, the Avatars are usually the same gender as well, though there have been a few exceptions.

Because of these unofficial standards, the Avatars are almost always drawn from the Army of the Voss, the Voss Commandos, the Mystics, or the Battle-Mystics. Sometimes there are exceptions, but not enough to mention in greater detail. When they are eventually dismissed by their patron, they return to whatever position they held before. While it _is_ possible in theory for them to be chosen as an Avatar again, it has never happened.

**COMPOSITION**: Every single Avatar has either been a voss proper or gormak. While in _theory_ aliens could be chosen to be Avatars (as there is no written rule stating otherwise), based on previous Avatars, it would only happen when an alien becomes one of the Three – and the chances of _that_ happening are close to zero.

However, given how driven voss are by visions, it is entirely possible they may undergo a societal shift in the future as aliens become more prominent in their society. It would not be the first time, as there was a time where the idea of a gormak being one of the Three would be considered heretical. Perhaps there will be a similar revelation one day.

If it happens though, it will likely not be for many years.

**ROLES**: The Avatars do not have 'ranks' so much as 'roles' they hold. While in theory an Avatar can perform anything the patron wishes, each Avatar _does_ fall into a certain role they maintain, even if they can switch to another if need be. These roles are not official, but chosen based on what we have observed. They are as follows:

The Voice: An Avatar holding this position is the 'chief diplomat,' so to speak. They are responsible for handling important individuals and foreign governments, as well as communicating important announcements and decrees to the voss as a whole. They are the Avatar most likely to travel off-world, as well as one who travels the most frequently.

The Wrath: While they are rarely used in such a way, this role involves the Avatar being used in a military capacity. If the patron has enemies, it is this Avatar who would be sent to eliminate them. They are also permanent fixtures within the voss military and inform their patron of all developments – and convey orders from the Three if given to them. They also handle foreign military relations, though rarely leave the planet itself. Due to their role, they are almost always the most powerful of the Avatars.

The Will: This role is the most enigmatic, and the one we are making the most assumptions on. We know that Avatars with this role are considered the closest to their patron, so to speak, as they travel the least out of all Avatars, and spend the most time with their patrons. They are also the only ones used when the Three make major decisions or selections; orders which should not be countermanded under any circumstances. They are not the most powerful of the Avatars, but out of all of them, they perhaps are considered the most influential.

* * *

**THE BATTLE-MYSTICS**

**OVERVIEW**: If there are any sovereign commanders of voss military forces, they would be the Battle-Mystics. No matter what plans, strategies, or ideas are being put forward by various divisions, a Battle-Mystic has the authority to countermand anything and propose another plan, as well as the ability to take whatever military forces they wish for operations of their own.

Most of the time, they act as advisors and strategists to the voss military, whose input is gathered well before committing to anything. Battle-Mystics are a vital part of the process, and very rarely are decisions in the voss military made unilaterally _without_ consultation. It has happened, but it is very rare.

The question is if there is a difference between a Battle-Mystic and a proper Mystic.

There isn't one.

Battle-Mystics are Mystics that decide to assist the voss military. Aside from that, there is absolutely no difference. They are full Mystics, and many individuals (some within our own department) are under the impression that Battle-Mystics are 'lesser' or 'failed' Mystics compared to their standard brethren.

The exact opposite can be argued, since one could very easily say that the Battle-Mystics are more _specialized_. They are the ones who are responsible for orchestrating the many victories of the voss military. They travel all across the planet to the sites of wars and battles to experience visions and echoes of the past.

These are some of the most dangerous opponents anyone can face, because there is a high probability that whatever you are planning, it has been predicted by them and there is a plan in place to stop you. Their danger is not in their Force abilities (which are notably extensive), but their precognition which is a staple of all Mystics.

They are the greatest asset of the voss military. Treat them that way.

**TRAINING**: Battle-Mystics undergo the same Mystic Trials as standard Mystics, which will be covered in an upcoming section; but aside from that, they undertake a few additional steps if they decide to become Battle-Mystics. The first is that they become living weapons of the Force. While not all Mystics train to use their power in that way, each and every Battle-Mystic is a force to be reckoned with.

What sets them apart, even among Mystics, is that they will then leave Voss and travel the galaxy, visiting the sites of great battles and wars. The Maw suspects that they travel there to see visions and Force echoes, though this is not confirmed. They are extremely clandestine when they undertake these pilgrimages, and likely go to some lengths to hide their identities.

They are avid consumers of military history, and collect information spanning millennia all the way back to the Mandalorian Wars and before, and presumably read it at their leisure. They also actively track ongoing major and minor conflicts, as well as being rumored to covertly manipulate skirmishes in the Outer Rim.

Of more interest is that there are _rumors_ – and I should stress _rumors_ – that some Battle-Mystics have reached out to the Alliance _and_ Imperium to provide their assistance in return for full control over operations. His Imperial Majesty would know the answer to this, but I would like to add that it would _not_ be out of the question for them to offer this – for a time, anyway.

This is an opportunity that almost any military would jump at. While it is somewhat odd to consider this as a potential arms race, that is not an inaccurate comparison. We stress again that this is a rumor, and a follow-up investigation will be needed to confirm or deny it.

However, eventually all Battle-Mystics return to Voss and take up advisory or command positions. Though they do continue to travel off-world intermittently, so understand that there are very likely a number of them beyond Voss.

**COMPOSITION**: Mystics are already composed exclusively of voss, and the same applies to the Battle-Mystics. Further breakdowns show that, interestingly, the majority of Battle-Mystics are gormak, and subverting expectations further, there are more male gormak than female, giving a male majority to the Battle-Mystics overall.

There is no discernible reason for why this is the case.

**RANKS**: This section of the outline does not especially apply to the Battle-Mystics. They outrank everything and everyone outside of potentially another Mystic, and the Three.


	3. Voss Mystics - Government

**SotP Addenda - Force-user Sects, the Unorthodox in Practice**

* * *

**THE VOSS MYSTICS : STRUCTURE – VOSS GOVERNMENT**

Due to conventional definitions of the word 'government,' the voss model must be put into proper context.

It should be very apparent by this point that there is no proper 'government,' and everything of importance is controlled by the Mystics and the Three. They are the entirety of what functions as voss administration and governance, though there are admittedly some additional divisions which fall more under traditional governmental functions.

These are few and far between, and this section will primarily serve to cover the Mystics themselves, the Interpreters, and the Three. Some smaller divisions will be covered due to not appropriately fitting elsewhere, but the truth is that the voss government is straightforward and uncomplicated, much like the rest of their society.

There have been comparisons to voss leadership being more akin to a cult or dictatorship than an actual functioning body, and this is not completely incorrect. Regardless, the voss do not care one way or the other. The Mystics are their guides, and the Three are their leaders. If they make a decision, they believe without a doubt it is the right one.

History is on their side to a degree, after all.

* * *

**THE HEALERS**

Voss consider medicine an ineffective waste of time.

Voss proper have never developed any sort of medicine – primitive or otherwise. The gormak _did_ concoct some primitive pharmaceuticals from the vegetation of the planet, but their medical technology never truly progressed, as chemistry and medicine were not a strength compared to their engineering prowess.

Neither race developed a reliance or desire for more advanced medical technology or pharmaceuticals. There are several reasons, the first of which being that both races heal quickly, with the gormak even able to regrow limbs and missing organs with time, while the voss proper, though not having the same capability, heal superficial wounds unnaturally quickly.

However, the true reason the voss never advanced in this area is solely due to their usage of the Force. The Healers have been a part of voss culture ever since the establishment of the Three. The gormak had their own – if rarer – equivalents to heal wounds of the body and mind. Interestingly, the gormak were notably _better_ when treating mental illness and similar ailments, which is suspected to be due to their proximity to the Nightmare Lands, while the voss proper excelled in more traditional aspects of Force healing.

It should be clarified that the voss are a very clean and sanitary people, they figured that much out. But that is where the extent of modern medicine ends. The Healers as they are, can be best classified as a state-sponsored medical and psychological program. The Healers are voss which have decided to learn the art of Force healing and spend their days doing just that.

After the Unification, gormak were also able to become Healers, though due to their reduced likelihood of Force-sensitivity, there are far fewer gormak Healers than voss proper. Healers are identified by distinctive white robes with gold trim and custom embroidering throughout the robes. Other colors, symbols, and personalized markings can also be added, but these robes are more mobile than they seem, and have many pockets and places to hook tools and the occasional salve gormak Healers still use. All Healers also wear gloves of matching white, and their hoods are always up, with a detachable veil they can pull over their face.

Despite it appearing to impair their vision, it seemingly has no effect on their work – and they _always_ have it down if they are healing.

The Healers are responsible for treating each and every medical ailment an individual on Voss can have. A person can go up to them with a common cold, a bruise, or headache and the Healer will be obligated to treat it. There is no demand too big or small – short of resurrecting the dead – that the Healer will not do.

As a result, the voss are an unnaturally healthy people. Disease simply isn't a reality on their planet. Mutations, abnormalities, disfigurement, those are similarly absent. If anyone suffers from these, they can just go to a Healer and they'll be fixed up, completely free of charge. I don't believe the concept of charging money has ever occurred to them.

We brought in several individuals to test the extent of their capabilities. Final stage cancer patients, people with severe scarring, along with individuals with other disabilities. While these were obviously more challenging, the Healers fixed them all up without question. It did showcase that despite it appearing otherwise, there _is_ some kind of seniority system or at least skill system as not every Healer was able to properly heal those we brought to them.

That they were able to do it at all speaks volumes.

There are Healers in every single Voss city, and they always accompany military forces during training operations, healing all participants after live-fire exercises, as well as providing support in rare military engagements. All of this is voluntary, and some Healers will stick near the voss military, while others will stay in one place their whole lives.

Like every other voss institution, there is little if any actual structure, and the Healers move wherever they want. Obviously, if a Mystic makes a request or demand, they will follow it without question. Also, Mystics and the Three are the only ones who can order a Healer to refuse treatment – this will also be followed without question.

The Healers have no formal code of conduct, mission statement, or objective. Their mission is provided by the Mystics, guided by the Three. They aren't necessarily doing this because of a moral obligation or a greater purpose, they're doing it because the Mystics mandate it. They, like everything else on Voss, exists at the whim of the Mystics.

A final note to make is that this does not stop at physical ailments. The Healers treat mental issues and illnesses as well. These are more involved treatments than normal – and far more invasive. It's not entirely clear _what_ process the Healers utilize when treating complex mental illnesses, but they succeed – in the context that they cleanse the mental illness.

The issue comes from the fact that people are usually altered by this invasive procedure. It's not always clear how severely they've been changed, and the Healers do not necessarily care. Their mission is solely to heal the ailment, and whatever happens next, they do not assist or care about. It's a double-edged sword, and caution should be exercised if anyone considers the Healers a viable treatment for non-physical wounds.

Treat them with some degree of caution. While they are not militant, it's not uncommon for Healers to rotate between other positions, many of which are indeed within the military. They can likely defend themselves, and there are probably a good number of voss military forces that – in a pinch – can heal as well as, if not better than, the Healers themselves.

* * *

**EMISSARIES TO THE ALIEN**

At a certain point, one wonders if the voss attempt to be deliberately confusing. Please note that this particular division has nothing to do with the Alien Handlers who were previously identified as 'diplomats' of the voss. The 'Emissaries to the Alien' are not diplomats at all, but more accurately described as mouthpieces of the Mystics and occasionally the Three.

They exist for the Mystics to make whatever they wish to say known to the parties they choose. They do not negotiate, they do not ask permission, they do not act in any kind of diplomatic capacity. They arrive, deliver their message, and leave. If they are directed to, they can communicate with certain individuals, but by the sole discretion of the Three.

Historically, Emissaries are exceptionally rare. Due to the voss not interacting with aliens significantly to begin with, and their disinterest in moving beyond their planet, such positions were not needed or even wanted by the Three. Even when the Sith Empire and Republic were vying for influence, the voss never bothered sending Emissaries beyond the planet.

The only time that Emissaries were sent beyond Voss to other governments was prior to the Mortis Incident, and more recently when several showed up throughout the galaxy simply stating that Voss was willing to accommodate alien visitors. There was no further elaboration given, though it did lead to the Imperium deciding to take an interest in Voss.

However, the Emissaries are more common than we believed – but they are not used for the purposes most of us predicted.

The Emissaries also wander the galaxy at the behest of the Mystics. We suspect that they are sent on specific missions, but cannot confirm this. Chances are that if one encounters a voss in the galaxy, they are an Emissary to the Alien. Otherwise you're speaking to an Avatar of the Three or worse, a Voss Commando.

What is further complicated is that the Emissaries are not connected to the Avatars of the Three at all, although they can fulfill similar roles. Since the Three tend to utilize their Avatars for private missions, the Emissaries tend to be recognized as the Mystic equivalent of this position. Any Mystic can command any Emissary and they will be followed without question.

Like other voss positions, an Emissary is someone who is chosen by a Mystic. Sometimes it can be sought and granted, but the majority of Emissaries are voss who are chosen by a specific Mystic for a mission. Whatever they are doing before no longer matters, and they will move to their new role as quickly as possible.

This leads to the skill sets of Emissaries being nearly impossible to predict. They could be farmers, Commandos, engineers, soldiers, Healers, or other Mystics. Chances are extremely high that every Emissary is dangerous and unpredictable in some way, and just as quickly as they can be appointed to the position, they can be dismissed and will seamlessly return back to their old position.

This appears to be a position that only exists for when the voss decide they need it. There are instances in their history where there are no Emissaries listed for _decades_, while other times the Emissaries can number in the thousands. Their numbers fluctuate solely on the needs of the Mystics.

Be very wary when interacting with them. They only exist to fulfill the will or vision of a Mystic. They have no agenda beyond that.

* * *

**THE VOSS MYSTICS**

While some information regarding the Mystics should be known at this point, it is worth repeating certain parts around this specific topic. The Voss Mystics are the de facto rulers of Voss and any who walk their planet. No one is above a Mystic, and even the Three are bound to the visions as much as any voss (the inverse is true as well).

Mystics receive visions through the Force, though how this is achieved is a subject of some debate among the Maw. We've consulted with the Sphere of History and Knowledge, as well as the Sphere of the Living Force from the Jedi Order to acquire their own theories. The Jedi of the History and Knowledge Sphere were able to provide us with several texts of certain Mystics and Jedi who interacted with them.

The Sages of the Sphere of the Living Force were, quite interestingly, able to provide more practical and in-depth answers and theories as to how the visions of the voss work. The experience of several of our own Knights has been added to this collection of theories, as we believe we can put together a workable framework to explain the visions.

We will first begin with solid confirmations, or at least as solid as possible. The first is that Voss is a powerful Force nexus, and this is something the Mystics tap into regularly. We _do not_ know to what extent this affects their capabilities, but it is certainly augmenting them to a certain degree. The nexus is powerful enough to induce visions in non-Mystics who visit certain locations, and some legends claim even non-Force-sensitives also experienced visions (this is unconfirmed).

The second is that the Mystics have the means to artificially induce – or at minimum, enhance – visions through non-Force means. This can take several forms, but the most common is a clear blue liquid which is placed into heaters and steamers and turned into a heavy mist. When ingested, all Knights reported feeling a stronger connection to the Force, and even non-Force-sensitives report strange things such as feeling emotions or hearing thoughts that are not their own.

The second form is a slightly thicker liquid that every single Mystic has on their belts and they have been witnessed ingesting it prior to receiving visions or going on pilgrimages. We don't know if this is the same substance, or something different. All we know is that it is likely used to enhance the Mystics in some way.

We must stress that we do not know the composition on any of these substances. Stealing or acquiring any of it _will_ result in you being executed. We asked the voss for samples, and they refused to provide them. Normally, we would authorize a retrieval operation, but on this planet, that is the equivalent of a suicide mission.

All we know of the substance is that it is produced in the Shrine of Healing. Beyond that, we have no other information.

Beyond these two facts, this is where the theories become less confirmed.

Voss Mystics have visions on other worlds, and these are not always in Force nexuses. At the same time, this _does not apply_ to all Mystics. A theory put forward by the Maw, taking into account all we have learned, is that the Mystics are drawing upon the residual Force echoes around them.

This is an area of the Force we are still investigating, and it relies on another theory which purports that living organisms contribute to how easily the Force is able to be accessible to those sensitive, and when individuals die, their impact on the Force does not vanish, but lingers. Multiple confirmed cases of Jedi and Sith retaining their consciousnesses gives weight to this theory, and it is not out of the question that those not powerful enough also leave something behind.

This would explain why voss would travel to battlefields, high-density planets, and other odd locations presumably to experience visions. If they are able to not only sense these echoes, but actively draw power from them, it could explain how visions could be induced when _not_ at a Force nexus.

It must be stressed that this is a theory, and not confirmed. It will be difficult to confirm until we know the exact method Mystics trigger visions.

This is a question that no one has an answer for. Some speculate it simply requires power, others that there is a specific ritual to perform, still more claim that it depends on the individual. All of these _could_ be viable, but without outright confirmation it is difficult to say for certain.

We _know_ they can be triggered, because first, there has never been an instance where a Mystic was unable to experience a vision (that we are aware of, obviously), and they can appear to have visions anywhere. However, the actual proof is the fact that they can induce visions in others.

This is a critical component of the 'Trials of the Mystics.' If they can induce visions in others, it stands to reason they could do the same to themselves. It is not _necessary_ to trigger visions – but the Mystics know how to do it.

The visions the Mystics see are also difficult to predict. As far as we know, they are capable of experiencing all types of visions, including those of the past, those of the future, and those metaphorical. All of them are treated with equal weight, and should dispel the idea that Mystics can only see the future. This is incorrect, and the past usually provides them with usable wisdom as well.

Mystics could be considered a controlled phenomenon. You either have the capability to be a Mystic or you do not, but at the same time, not everyone who can be a Mystic is allowed to become one. If a Mystic says someone cannot be a Mystic, they will not be. The Trials of the Mystics don't serve to choose Mystics, contrary to the rumors, but to serve as a test to see if someone has the proper mindset and capabilities to _be_ a Mystic.

That is just, for lack of a better word, an 'application.' It is up to the Three to decide if this person will receive the title or not. Usually, those who pass the Trials become Mystics, but there is a small minority who are rejected for undisclosed reasons.

Assuming one passes the Trials and is granted the title, they are immediately recognized as a Mystic and are afforded the authority of one. There is no 'training' period or apprenticeship required. It is as simple as being recognized as a Mystic by the Three. The Mystics are expected to grow and find their own path.

Sometimes Mystics seek out a teacher or peer after presumably being shown them in a vision, and other times they will wander alone for years as they hone their powers. There is no predicting how a Mystic will grow more experienced – that is _entirely_ up to them. They will go and do what the visions show – no more or less.

And _all_ of them are treated exactly the same. The word of a newly appointed Mystic is given _just_ as much weight as one who has held the title for decades. 'Seniority' is not a word that applies to the Mystics. They have no ranks or hierarchy. Their only guidelines are the vision and the Interpreter who serves as the only source of structure.

This is, if it is not apparent, a system that has the potential to be subject to horrific authoritarian abuse. The only individual who can countermand a Mystic is another Mystic. The only person equal to a Mystic is another Mystic. One cunning and dangerous Mystic could fundamentally alter, destroy, or subvert the voss.

They could order literally _anything_ and it would be done without question.

But this point must be stressed – the Mystics do _not_ abuse their power – at least how we understand it. They have given horrific orders that have led to war and genocide; they've given commands that seem nonsensical or contradictory. Yet in each interest, they _never_ act in the interests of anyone but the voss as a whole. For better or worse, they know what they are doing is the correct decision.

Since the foundation of the Mystics, there have been exactly zero instances of a Mystic going rogue or acting against the interest of the voss. Mystics do not lie; they are not dishonest; such notions seem alien to them, even if they can understand the fundamental framework. The Mystics – and by extension, the voss – cannot function without trust.

Each voss must trust that the Mystic is telling the truth; that their orders are necessary. Without this trust, it falls apart. This is why the voss government is so difficult to define. It is not a democracy, it is controlled by a select few people, but at the same time, said people don't use their authority conventionally, if at all.

The Mystics can academically be considered the 'government' of the voss, but they don't maintain posts, they don't hold actual positions, and usually leave everything to function as normal. It must be stressed again that there is almost no chance this should function. There is no corruption or crime; there is little waste or government programs.

Everything just _works_ and it should unsettle anyone who has even a passing notion of how politics, government, and society functions.

A few final notes on the Mystics are that they consist of _only_ voss races. There are no alien Mystics and there are no indications this will change in the future. Mystics are also powerful Force-users beyond their visions. They have been observed drawing upon light _and_ dark Force abilities, and appear to view the Force as our Imperial Knights do.

Mystics have no standardized equipment or attire, but they tend to wear robes that have various symbols embroidered on them, in various neutral colors such as white, gray, and black. Colors they tend to favor are blue, red, and purple. Some Mystics designed hybrids between robes and armor, similar to some Jedi, while others forge armor of their own.

Mystics also do _not_ use any kind of weapon. It is unknown if they consider themselves above them, or simply do not want them.

Treat the Mystics with extreme caution. They are impossible to predict, and chances are if they are speaking with you, they already know what is going to happen. They are in control of each and every situation they are in.

You are not.

* * *

**THE INTERPRETERS**

There is only one group who can challenge the word of a Mystic.

They are the Interpreters.

Initially, there was some confusion as to where they fell in voss society; if they were separate from the Mystics, connected to them in some way, or disconnected altogether. They exist in far fewer numbers than the Mystics, roughly one Interpreter for every forty Mystics. They are also not as involved in voss society and spend their days isolated from the public eye.

As we learned, Interpreters are not recruited independent of the Mystics, but are actively drawn from the group. As it is with everything connected to the voss, there are exceptions. If a Mystic decides that someone is destined to be an Interpreter, that is what they will become. But usually, Interpreters are decided from the current pool of Mystics.

Unlike the Mystic Trials, the far more secretive Interpreter Trials are only given to those who other Interpreters decide are worthy and reliable. It is unknown what criteria the Interpreters use for this trial, but we assume it has to do with a Mystic's previous accuracy regarding their own visions, a devotion to the voss, and interestingly, willingness to question authority.

For voss, this can be exceptionally difficult to break, even for Mystics who accept the words of other peers without question just as the rest of the voss.

For an Interpreter though, it is critical.

Very few outsiders know much about the Interpreters, as they never make themselves known. They are fairly restricted in their actions, as they have no authority over the voss – or the Mystics, for that matter. Their isolation is self-imposed, and they almost never leave Voss unless at the request of a Mystic.

As a result, most assume that the Mystics are judge and jury regarding their visions or consult each other for advice. They do not; in fact, Mystics almost never share explicit details of visions with others unless it specifically relates to them. Instead, this is shared with the Interpreters, who are voss whose role is to assist in understanding the visions.

It should be noted that Mystics can and do interpret their own visions; quite frequently too for that matter. However, it is considered wise to consult with at least one Interpreter, especially for visions of significance. Even visions that are of the past should be shared with Interpreters. This is one of the few cases where the voss differ in attitudes.

Some Mystics rarely, if ever, use the Interpreters, so confident they are in their own visions (historically, this appears to be backed up – or other Mystics intervened in other ways to prevent negative repercussions. How far you want this web of potential to be weaved is up to the reader), while others will consult the Interpreters for each vision, big or small.

However, the number of Mystics who noticeably _avoid_ Interpreters is a significant minority.

Interpreters are more important than merely a second opinion. They have an understanding of visions, the Force, history, and cultures that few if any Mystics develop. They present interpretations, insinuations, symbolic meanings, and warnings as they see them. They will tell this, regardless of what the Mystic wants to hear.

They never tell a Mystic that their interpretation is wrong, as that is a matter of some subjectivity, but they are the only ones who can disagree with a Mystic and not face repercussions. They are only to present their opinion, and the Mystic must decide is they will follow it or not.

In most cases, the Mystic will submit to the wisdom of the Interpreter, or if they are very unsure, they will consult another Interpreter or two. Rarely, they will reject the interpretation and find another answer or speak to another Interpreter. It should be said that this is not a source of tension between Mystics and Interpreters. They are very cordial with each other, even if there are severe disagreements.

What is curious about Interpreters is that they are some of the most learned scholars in the galaxy – likely because they need to understand important contexts to successfully interpret visions. They speak dozens of languages, have entire histories and cultures memorized, and are often talented engineers and scientists – despite the voss not relying as heavily on such.

It is likely they acquire this knowledge through the HoloNet, but it is also possible that Interpreters actually leave Voss in secret and travel the galaxy. We saw little evidence of such, but it would not be difficult and this assumption could be entirely false. It is also possible this was something that was developed after the Unification.

Interpreters are limited by their own experience. The more they experience, the more evolved their perspective would be. There could be significantly different deviations in interpretation depending on perspective. One reason the Mystics had not known that the gormak could see visions is because the Interpreters had never even considered the possibility, else they would have presumably seen the signs and could have ended the conflict far sooner.

Or perhaps they knew, and decided it had to play out the way it did. We will likely never know.

Regardless, this would be a strong justification for acquiring as much knowledge as possible. In addition to this, Interpreters are exceptionally powerful telepaths, as they typically observe the memories of Mystics to experience the visions as they did. As former Mystics, we should also assume they likely retain their skill in the Force, although Interpreters have _never_ been seen in combat – or even defending themselves.

Interpreters are identifiable by wearing hoodless robes of gray and silver, with glyphs and symbols embroidered in white on them. This appears to be the extent of personalization, which is more limited than other divisions of the voss.

One final note is that the Interpreters _do_ still receive visions, but they do not seek them out, and never act on them. That is no longer their responsibility, so instead, they speak to another Interpreter and determine how to handle an Interpreter vision. In cases like these, a Mystic may be called upon to act as a surrogate to carry out a vision or alter it in a designated way.

They do not like being put in that situation, which may be one reason they isolate themselves from most of the world.

It is unlikely to be the only reason, but it is not impossible that it is a major factor.

* * *

**THE VOSS MYSTICS : STRUCTURE – THE THREE**

Considering the importance and authority of the Mystics and Interpreters, the role of the Three has perhaps become muddled as a result. The immediate question is if the Three have more or less power than their Mystic counterparts.

The answer is mostly 'no.' A member of the Three has no more authority over a Mystic than their peers. It is the same with Interpreters who treat the Three exactly the same as the Mystics. It is not necessarily authority that necessitates an entity like the Three, but how they exercise and conduct themselves.

Unlike the Mystics, who generally do not intervene without prompting from a vision, the Three are actively involved in the daily life of the voss. They are apprised of, and aware of, every decision, and can issue commands, make decisions, and perform additional actions without receiving a vision of instructions.

In short, they behave more 'normal' than other voss.

Their larger role involves a certain authority they have which other Mystics do not – they can ask for visions of other Mystics as well as their interpretations. Usually, the burden is on the Interpreters to pass along important visions to the Three, but there are many Mystics who, as a matter of courtesy, share their visions with one of the Three as well as an Interpreter.

The Three take all of these visions, and together use the disparate knowledge to inform their own decisions. Usually, Interpreters are involved in this project as together they weave an overarching picture for the future of the voss species. It is staggering just how many factors, visions, and bits of information this small group has to juggle to plot a future for their species.

And yet, they appear to manage it without issue.

For millennia, the Three have gradually made the voss grow stronger through their decisions, though it is not completely known how much is also due to the visions Mystics received. The Three are more involved, but in the end, it is the Mystics who do the majority of the work placing things into motion.

One final note about the Three before we continue with the current members is that they do _not_ have to be Mystics. Many times they are, but this is not something which is a guarantee. Every single individual of the Three _is_ a strong Force-sensitive, however. The Three choose their own successors, which is believed to be through visions, but there is no concrete confirmation on this.

The Three hold their positions for however long they desire. There will come a point where they will decide to abdicate their position for their successor, but there is no means of predicting this. Some members of the Three have held the position for six months, while others have held it for six decades. Each member of the Three does this independently of the others, so there can be significant shifts on the body in a short amount of time, or very little change by that same token.

Nonetheless, the composition of the Three is also potential insight into what the voss are preparing for. If there are diplomats, Mystics, or civilians as part of the Three, it is indicative of a sign that the voss are not concerned for the future, or are expecting visitors. If there are military officials, Battle-Mystics, or Voss Commandos within the Three, that could be a sign they are expecting conflict. Further emphasizing this diversity is that the attire of the Three reflects their previous position, usually with some slight alterations. Former Commandos wear armor, Mystics wear robes, and so on.

Based on the current composition of the Three, it is not a good sign of galactic stability. While obviously an insinuation, it did not fill us with confidence once we determined their histories.

The voss are expecting issues, if the current members of the Three are any indication.

**AVIR-SAL**: Perhaps the most famous of the Three, Avir-Sal is a former Battle-Mystic of some renown within the voss military, as he spent much of his time after appointment traveling the galaxy, taking a particular interest in the Kamino Uprising, as well as a general interest in Jedi and Sith lore. What exactly his intentions are is unknown, but he returned to Voss – just in time for the attack of the Migrant Fleet.

Avir-Sal was not the only member of the Three who participated in the conflict, as all of the Three had seen the attack coming and prepared accordingly, but he _was_ the one who personally stormed the flagship of the Grand Admiral and talked him into suicide. We've attempted to find some recording of what exactly was _said_ – we know the voss have records of the event, but have not released them.

A voss proper, he is the lone example of his race, as well as the only male on the Three at this current period, though for voss, gender or race is no longer significantly important. What is more important is that of the Three, he is the only trained Mystic, and is the most isolated of the Three.

He rarely interacts with aliens beyond those who are citizens of Voss, but surrounds himself with a half-dozen Interpreters and has developed significant rapports with hundreds of Mystics. He knows almost every vision of note that takes place, and could be considered the 'leader' of the Three, as he appears to be responsible for managing this information and designing an operational framework for it.

Alternatively, we do not know if the Three even think in terms like that. The alternate – and more likely – explanation is that, as he is the sole Mystic, the Three have mutually agreed for that to be his role. Regardless, this is an individual of significant importance, even to the Three. His commands could radically change the voss, it is important we recognize this potential.

**NARA-RO**: Opposite her counterpart, Nara-Ro could be considered the public face of the Three. She does not go out of her way to address or interact with the public, but she is seen far more often than any of the other Three by both voss and aliens. She has taken responsibility over alien relations, though in typical voss fashion, not in any 'official' way.

Her history makes this slightly surprising, as she does not come from either the Alien Handlers or the CSO, but is a Battle-Master of the Army of the Voss. An experienced officer who was only appointed after the attack by the Migrant Fleet, it is unknown if her contributions led to her later appointment when her predecessor abdicated his position.

As a gormak, she has a higher technical aptitude than most of the Three, and similarly oversees the Tech-Masters more than her counterparts. It also gives her a diplomatic advantage when speaking to aliens, who, as we've noted, are more comfortable speaking to gormak as opposed to the voss proper.

While not a Mystic, she regularly travels to places on Voss strong in the Force, and has two Interpreters she regularly consults with, as well as a small council of Mystics. While she does not appear to rely on visions as much as her counterparts, they are nonetheless an important part of her leadership.

What is truly of note beyond her tactical skill is who she associates with. She will actively seek out alien visitors and speak to them privately. The number of individuals she's spoken to include Daniel Skywalker, Si-Wara-Yaden, Saresh Palavola, Taitho Dal – all of the current Jedi Council – while also talking with seemingly unimportant traders and representatives (rumors we could not confirm say that President Oslam has spoken with her).

During our time here, she also spoke to the Emperor's Wrath, the Grand Inquisitor, and the Keeper of the Maw. What they spoke about will not be shared in this report, and anything of note will be conveyed directly to His Imperial Majesty. There are several other meetings of note, as she appears _heavily_ connected to the Quabular, and has spoken with the enigmatic Jur'bwar no fewer than three dozen times, as well as a black-robed voss proper female that did not seem to be connected to any voss institution (not confirmed, but the suspicious nature of their observed meeting raises questions especially when compared to voss norms).

These will be elaborated on in a separate section, but this serves to highlight that Nara-Ro is connected to some of the most influential individuals in the galaxy – that it is no accident. We do not know her agenda, and advise caution if invited to speak to her. This woman is not a diplomat, but a military commander. Treat her accordingly.

**SHIN-AN**: The final member of the Three is a sign that the voss are preparing for something violent, if the previous two members did not paint a clear enough picture. Appointed only five years ago, Shin-An was a gormak Voss Commando who participated in the boarding of the Grand Admiral's flagship with Avir-Sal, as well as the defense of Voss itself.

She is perhaps one of the most powerful Force-sensitives to ever exist. We could not confirm this due to a variety of reasons, but every single observation and model puts her at Tier 10 on the Gndda Scale. She is not the tallest or largest Commando, but her presence is impossible to ignore, even when compared to other Commandos.

Shin-An does not carry any weapons, and her skills appear to consist of… well, nearly _everything_. She's an accomplished healer, soldier, and was considering becoming a Mystic if another one hadn't instructed her to join the Voss Commandos. It is unknown how many visions she receives, but her own small council consists of _sixteen_ Battle-Mystics – all of whom are almost never on Voss – as well as twice as many Interpreters.

While she is not quite as isolated as Avir-Sal, she does not interact with aliens often, and even among the voss, she restricts herself to military matters. Her disciplines are assumed to be related to military and defense as a result, which fits within the unofficial roles the other members of the Three have taken up.

Her history prior to ascending to the Three is what everyone should become familiar with. She was immediately placed in Commando Group Black upon completion of her training, and is one of the few Commandos who have _rarely_ transferred between the other groups. For no fewer than twenty years, she was part of Commando Group Black, and her actual returns to Voss numbered under a dozen.

Unexpectedly, she later transferred to Commando Group White and took up an unknown command position – conveniently in time for the defense of Voss from the Migrant Fleet. She held this position for a single month before ascending to one of the Three, a transition that was seamlessly completed.

Shin-An also has meetings and secrets of her own. The most conspicuous are her meetings with an individual who occasionally travels to Voss. We do not know his name, age, or species, but he is one of the largest unknowns, and whose existence poses serious questions. This will be elaborated on later, but the fact is that this individual is directly connected to Shin-An, and the implications are deeply concerning.

The agenda of this member of the Three is arguably the most nebulous. She is powerful, motivated, connected, and dangerous. I have no doubt that she would take whatever actions are necessary to ensure the prosperity of the voss – which, to an extent, all voss believe – but she could take it to fanatical heights.

Be very wary of her. The only person of comparison to this woman is Councilor Palavola. Treat Shin-An as you would her.

* * *

**ALLIES OF NOTE**

It is difficult to say if the voss even have 'allies' in the traditional sense. There is only one group that could _potentially_ be considered an ally, and this is an agreement that has not been publicly ratified or acknowledged – so much of this is speculation. With that said, there is _some_ kind of beneficial relationship with the following entity, and they can be tentatively acknowledged as an ally to the voss.

**THE QUABULAR**: Of all the organizations in the galaxy, the Quabular were among the last we expected to even know about the voss, much less have some kind of relationship with them. It is not uncommon for some Quabular Herrga (their version of Knights) to occasionally visit the planet – usually for personal reasons – and leave.

Though each one that arrives speaks to the Three at least once. Not just Mystics. The Three – all of them at the same time in some cases.

No other group is treated this way. It is not, strictly speaking, special treatment, but there is a heightened profile for the Quabular, at least among the voss. Quabular Herrga usually do their best not to stand out, and never announce themselves to others. However, this doesn't seem to translate into anything beyond a mutual travel agreement.

There is more.

All of the current Quabular Kaarnan (their version of a Jedi High Council) have traveled to Voss at least once, and spoken with the Three. But there is one particular individual who has a significant connection to the Three. We only know him as the 'Jur'bwar' of the Quabular. He is a wizened elderly human, who wears simple gray robes.

He has a thick and pointed, though immaculately groomed, beard that reaches down to his chest, with oddly vibrant teal eyes. His skin resembles a shade closer to ash than merely pale. He also wears a peculiar headpiece which covers his ears and points upwards like a cone of the same color, which hides his snow-white hair.

In short, he is a figure you do not forget easily.

His name has never been revealed, but he is no Jedi, and the Maw is concerned that he could be a Sith. Again, there is no proof, but he arrived on Voss when we were operating once, and every single Knight and Inquisitor reported the same phenomenon. The instant this man landed on the planet, the Force _changed_.

The Emperor's Wrath described it as a growing vortex that grew and swirled, allowing the Force to be manipulated easier. For lack of a better description, the world _reacted_ to the presence of this man. Not a single voss commented on it, however, and when he went to speak with Nara-Ro, no one mentioned if it had even happened.

It was one of the most unsettling parts of this operation.

The Maw has advocated for investigation into the Quabular and this specific individual, and based on our own experiences, we support this decision. There is something _wrong_ that stems from this man and by extension, the Quabular. The organization has too many unknowns connected to them and the voss.

Do not approach this man on your own. The Grand Inquisitor stated that he dwarfed the power of any other Force-user he has sensed – that includes Shin-An and _this entire planet of Force-users_. If that is _eclipsed_ by this singular individual, we had best stay away until we know what he is.

* * *

**ENEMIES OF NOTE**

Stating that the voss have 'enemies' is also a misnomer. I am not certain the voss consider anyone who is not currently bothering them their enemy. They are a very passive people towards peaceful – if scheming – governments and organizations, as demonstrated when they hosted the Old Republic and Sith Empire, despite the latter having attacked them mere weeks earlier.

As such, any adversarial relationships between the voss and another party are noticeably one-sided. The voss only seem interested in defending themselves and sending their enemies packing, and just going back to what they were doing. If said enemies come back later peacefully, they will be treated as anyone else.

There is only one organization we could consider an 'enemy' of the voss, and there is no certainty that they even see it that way. Unfortunately for them, the Migrant Fleet is very much their enemy, even if they were humiliated once before.

**THE MIGRANT FLEET OF DAC**: There is only one plausible reason for why the voss were targeted by the Migrant Fleet of Dac in the first place – because they are an isolated group of Force-users, and the Fleet has a vendetta of those who draw upon the Force. Obviously, they can't hit the Jedi or Empire without causing a major war.

As such, unaligned sects such as the voss seem like an excellent way to wipe out something moderately larger – without starting a galactic war – and getting your point across. The destruction of Voss was presumably supposed to be the start of a grand crusade against the Force at the hands of the Migrant Fleet.

The crusade was short-lived, and ended with the High Admiralty humiliated and thousands of the Migrant Fleet – including the Grand Admiral – dead. To add further insult to injury, the voss didn't seem largely affected by the whole event, and within a day, were back to normal, and the entirety of the conflict takes up about four pages in their history books.

That is how little they view the attempted invasion – and _genocide _– by the Migrant Fleet. Considering how badly they were beaten, perhaps that is all that is warranted. Regardless, the Migrant Fleet has grown to hate the voss, though seem to have taken a lesson in not underestimating the Force or those who use it, since there have been no similar incidents since that point.

We have no doubt that the Migrant Fleet _will_ try to destroy the voss again, but it will probably not be for many, many years, if ever. It is almost unfortunate that the voss let them retreat without consequence, as, if they had finished them off, I believe that most of the galaxy would breathe a sigh of relief.

As it stands, the Migrant Fleet has not forgotten their humiliation, and I am certain they have not forgiven the voss either.

* * *

**UNKNOWNS OF NOTE**

This is a rarely used portion of the template, but this is an applicable case. There were two entities who were connected to the voss (specifically the Three) that we were unable to ascertain who or what they belonged to. Each of them left a large enough impact that they are worth noting in this report, especially that relating to the unidentified 'Shrouded Man.'

**THE BLACK VOSS**: Over the course of this operation, we became aware of rumors and observations made by other voss and individuals who stayed on the planet for a length of time. Usually off-hand comments and it is fair to say that no one who made these observations knew that there was anything wrong.

They describe a voss proper woman who arrives under the cover of darkness and travels to the area which once contained the Nightmare Lands. Most accounts only describe her arrival to Voss-Ka and subsequent departure, but a few wild tales say that she meets one of the Three in this land.

The truth is not quite as clear. This voss woman does indeed come to the planet, meet the Three, and travel throughout the land, but there is no secret meeting location. She meets with Nara-Ro in her chambers or other cities on Voss. It is during times of darkness, severe weather, or low traffic, but it isn't quite as elaborate as the rumors.

The obvious answer is that this woman is a Mystic who regularly meets with one of the Three. However, comparing her behavior to other Mystics – even those specifically chosen for the Three's internal councils – throws this into question. There is an air of secrecy to her actions that no other Mystic has. She is far more discreet, and has an understanding of such concepts more than any other voss we have observed.

Furthermore, her attire is similarly different. Her robes are simpler, and colored as black as the void. They are closer to simple Jedi or Sith robes than the ornate ones of the Mystics – or any voss for that matter. They have no symbols or characters, or any identifying characteristics. A black hood covers her head, which when viewed directly on, shrouds the face completely except for the glowing blue eyes.

An Inquisitor described encountering this woman on the street as 'unsettling.'

One final difference is that she carries a lightsaber. No Mystic carries lightsabers, regardless of their seniority or need. Not once has this woman used it, but the fact that she carries one and displays it raises a significant amount of questions. Our _best_ theory is that this woman is a spy of some kind.

To who? An open question, though perhaps a Force sect? There are no voss proper amongst the Jedi or Imperial Knights, so it isn't them. Regardless, she is staying in regular contact with the Three and is clearly fulfilling some agenda I suspect the group she is aligned with is not aware of. This indicates that there _are_ indeed individuals who are intentionally infiltrating organizations and acting as spies.

No solid proof of this was acquired, but if this is accurate, it begs the question of why we were allowed to witness it. We've spent too long on this planet to accept that it was an oversight or accident. The voss wanted us to see these things – or permitted it. We must ask ourselves _why_.

This Black Voss should be observed and followed the next time she appears. If she let us see her, it might mean she wishes us to follow.

_[Eyes only: His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Pellaeon]_

**THE SHROUDED MAN**: We may have stumbled upon something we weren't supposed to. This incident only happened once, but as I'm certain the Grand Inquisitor and Emperor's Wrath conveyed, it was enough to nearly abandon the operation altogether. None of us had ever experienced anything like it.

Initially, none of us felt anything was off. Then, over the course of several hours, we realized that everything had become darker. We believed it to be dying power cells or the sun setting, but the time showed it to be early afternoon, and replacing power cells did nothing. Everything was noticeably darker at this point, though in a vastly unsettling manner.

It was less that the light had faded, and more that the world had become more 'washed out.' Color was less vibrant, some of it fading into grays and darker colors. The Inquisitors quickly determined that everyone was falling under some kind of Force alteration attack they had never experienced before. The Keeper of the Maw himself had no basis for comparison, and we did our best to act quickly.

Moving outside we saw it wasn't just our location. The entire world had the color fading from it, the sun seemed to be turning white and dimmer, yet none of the voss seemed affected – though aliens were noticeably agitated, but also didn't alter their habits. Somehow, both the Grand Inquisitor and the Keeper of the Maw were unable to alter the effect.

The Keeper has doubtless written his own report, but it was to the effect of the Force being altered somehow on a fundamental level, as if it had been turned into an alien power he had no control over – something which should not be possible. Impossible or not, it was happening, and the source soon made himself known.

If this is sounding similar to the Jur'bwar, we believe that these two individuals are – if not connected – of the same caliber of power. Only this one seemed more powerful. I hesitate to describe this individual as a mortal man, he was closer to a black hole. The Emperor's Wrath took a team of Inquisitors to deal with it, and her description – while not as coherent as standard – is paraphrased in this report.

She described the man as 'made out of shadow.' His size stayed constant at just over a meter and a half, but everything around him fluctuated. His presence seemed to drain light around him, and induce those in his presence to a lethargic state, where voss and aliens alike seemed to cease function, and stood as still as statues or fell to the ground in a deep slumber.

He appeared to be wearing a robe with equally black armor underneath it. She insists that it bore a number of symbols, but the Inquisitors could not extract anything tangible from her memories. There is no face that can visibly be seen – only a black void that seemed to suck in everything nearby. Color, sight, sound, and life.

Even she felt ill when he turned his gaze on her. In perhaps desperation, she attempted to attack, as the other Inquisitors beside her had fallen into deep trances and she described her lightsaber going through his body as if it was smoke before she fell unconscious. Eventually, all of us also succumbed to the artificial trance and awoke hours later – everything seemingly back to normal.

Not a single voss acknowledged what had happened, and all of us wondered if we had experienced a collective vision, when one of the Inquisitors reported that he had witnessed a man of shadow enter the chambers of Shin-An and later depart. This was not enough to dispel the vision theory, but it cracked it.

As it turned out, what we had experienced was very much real.

Voss texts describe the phenomenon in very little detail, but they _do_ acknowledge it and it is relatively recent. The reason there is no detail is because exactly ten years ago a Mystic stated that no investigation was to be conducted of the phenomenon, as it was a 'natural expression of the Force and not something to be concerned with.' His words, not ours.

The voss, typically, followed this to the letter.

Outsider records give a bit more detail, the few that exist, and describe similar events to what we experienced – though notably, none of them came into contact with the purported source. We are unsure if this was a powerful illusion, or something fundamentally _altered_ the Force as we know it.

The Maw is actively attempting to research this, as to our knowledge this should not be possible. But this individual very much exists, and is in contact with one of the Three. We don't know what they could possibly be working towards, but this individual is an entity that we cannot pretend doesn't exist.

Something does need to be made clear – despite the appearance of this 'Shrouded Man,' he was not a dark side entity. The Emperor's Wrath has confirmed as much, and the darkness appears to be something of a side-effect. What exactly one has to do to achieve an effect such as this is something we can only speculate.

Nonetheless, it would be a mistake to assume this entity is an ally or enemy. It is something we are now aware exists, and if we decide to pursue it, we must exercise extreme caution.


	4. Voss Mystics - Culture

**SotP Addenda - Force-user Sects, the Unorthodox in Practice**

* * *

**THE VOSS MYSTICS : CULTURE – VIEWS ON ALIENS**

The voss view on aliens is atypical of how one would expect a xenophobic species to act. On paper, the voss would rank exceptionally low in any equality index, as they heavily restrict immigrants, treat outsiders with suspicion and overt surveillance, discriminate entirely based on species, and segregate aliens throughout their society.

In practice, it is more complicated.

Historically, the voss have some reason for suspicion. Every single major power or entity has attempted to use, exploit, or destroy them. Suspicion of outsiders is warranted, and if they are considered a sovereign entity, their actions are hardly more extreme than what the Imperium and Alliance impose for high-profile visitors. The noted difference is that the voss do it with _every_ alien which enters into their territory.

The mindset the voss have towards aliens is not one that is inherently negative. But what is the overriding rule is that _aliens are not voss_ and thus cannot be treated as voss. For the average voss, segregation is necessary because they are alien. Intermixing more openly would result in risking the voss to alien influence and corruption.

Voss would be very confused if they were accused of systemic discrimination, as systemic discrimination is the _point_ of their measures, and they see nothing wrong with it. They are not treating them as a different caste because they are aliens, but because they are not voss. It comes back to self-preservation and a suspicion of alien motives, cultures, and intentions.

While aliens will always be aliens to the voss, this is not to say that they cannot successfully _integrate_ with voss society – but integration requires complete surrender to the voss way of life. Any norms and cultural aspects you attempt to import cannot be done, unless the Alien Influence Monitors determine it would have little to no impact – which is rare.

Aliens can certainly become friends with the voss, or perhaps more – at least with the gormak – but this is rare and requires years among the voss, or proving yourself to be an unshakable ally. What the voss demand is often too much for most people to accept, and thus they are rejected. This is not done out of malice by the voss, but out of what they view as necessary.

In the end, it is important to remember this – Aliens are not viewed as equal to the voss, and they never will be.

* * *

**THE VOSS MYSTICS : CULTURE – SUBSERVIENCE**

There is a theme which you may have noticed as the voss have been documented. There is a focus on subservience within voss culture. It is a subservience that governments and petty warlords would be envious of. The voss have no hesitation, no argument, if given a command.

There are few armies and individuals who would willingly undertake suicide missions. The voss would undertake such willingly, and with the zeal of a religious fanatic.

There are few who would completely change themselves and their lives because another asked them to. If a Mystic asked a voss to do so, it would be followed without question.

For voss, it does not _matter_ what they personally want. What matters is what is best for the voss, what the Mystics command, and what the vision dictates. This is not to say that the voss do not _have_ such personal desires, but they possess an unnatural ability to push those to the side and become unquestionably loyal.

This subservience extends beyond the Mystics. In whatever position a voss holds, they are expected to follow the commands and orders of their superiors. It is questionable if the voss view those in command as infallible or not. There are indications of both, but in the end, it does not matter, because if a superior gives a command, it _will_ be followed.

These people hold their positions with the implicit blessing of the Mystics, and if they are openly questioned without solicitation, then it is the same as questioning the judgment of a Mystic, which is unfathomable for any who are not an Interpreter. For one to properly be voss, they must be subservient, and capable of putting aside their lives, ambitions, and goals in service to the Mystics, the Three, and the vision.

No exceptions.

In the entirety of voss history, there has never been a case of a voss mutiny or betrayal. There has never been a disobeyed command. This _also_ applies to the pre-unification gormak. This subservient nature was also present, as the gormak clans were wholly subservient to their clan leaders, and all of them were wholly subservient to the Gormak King.

It is unsettling when viewed in the context of time and history. No species is like this. We have scoured our own records, and those available to us from the Alliance, and can find no equivalent to this level of inherent psychological subservience.

There are two areas of subservience I want to focus on.

* * *

**SUBSERVIENCE TO THE MYSTICS**

The word of the Mystic is the equivalent of the word of a Sovereign.

You follow it, no questions asked.

The difference is that a Sovereign would ask you to perhaps risk your life for the Empire, a task that any loyal citizen of the Empire would do without question. They may ask for your service to fight an enemy of the Imperium. They may ask to use your land or belongings in service to the Empire. The Sovereigns would only make a request that is reasonable, and for a purpose in service to the Empire. They would not ask for more.

The Mystics are far more demanding with what they can command.

The only similarities in the example given above is that they also view what they do as in service to the voss. In other respects what they demand is alien.

A Mystic can demand you to follow them and abandon your life and refuse to explain why.

A Mystic can demand you kill your family.

A Mystic can demand you kill your mate.

A Mystic can demand you kill yourself.

A Mystic can order you to execute innocent individuals.

A Mystic can demand you commit atrocities.

A Mystic can demand anything, and a voss will follow it without question.

All of those examples listed above, all of them have been ordered by a Mystic at one point in history. The Mystics never apologize for what they order, as everything they do is in service to a vision, and they will do whatever is necessary to achieve that vision. They will turn voss against voss if it leads to a stronger union.

What is unsettling is that it is not wrong.

The mystical foresight of the Mystics is something which is utterly, statistically impossible, and yet whatever the Mystics see, they have successfully allowed the voss to endure every single hardship and calamity that has struck them. After the Unification, there has not been a single civil war or domestic conflict.

It is unnatural.

In any other society, this level of subservience would be considered fanatical. You would only see such actions committed by the command of a superior in the most deranged cults or the Migrant Fleet. Even then there would be deviants and those who would refuse.

There are _no_ voss deviants.

Their full belief in the Mystics and psychological capability to put aside their own desires allows them to willingly do whatever is ordered, no matter the action or consequence. This subservience should _not_ be underestimated at any point. Do not expect a voss to go against the known word of a Mystic.

Do not expect them to break. Do not expect them to hesitate. Do not expect them to disobey.

* * *

**SUBSERVIENCE TO THE THREE**

What is written about the Mystics also applies to the Three.

The difference is that the Mystics operate, for lack of a better word, on a smaller scale than the Three, who operate from the perspective of the voss as a whole. The Three are unique in their visions, in that they determine that path for the voss species as a whole. They take the visions of the Mystics, and compare and contrast them with others.

The open question is _why_ only the Three are capable of seemingly being able to see larger-scale visions than the Mystics.

The agendas of the Three are known, but what is unknown remains their calculus for how they reached such conclusions, let alone the more secretive decisions and justifications which are not something we were able to discover. But we do know that the Three are capable of seeing the paths the voss must take.

This is not necessarily mutually-exclusive from what we can determine – but it implies that some voss are capable of seeing visions others cannot. This does not appear to be possible, according to the Maw, but there is a clear _focus_ the prevents the Three from being Mystics who happen to be placed in charge.

It is likely that the voss may have learned something about the Force we have not yet. If they have, it has not been shared publicly.

In theory, the Mystics do not answer to the Three, and in fact some of their visions could actively be against the Three. At the same time, this is extremely unlikely, and to date, there has not been an instance of this. It is not correct to say that the Three manage the Mystics, but they do not _overlap_ in their duties – which is surprising and suspicious.

Is it fair to say that the Mystics are subservient to the Three? No. But nor are they wholly immune from the influence the Three wield over the voss. Which is nothing to say of the power the Three have over non-Mystics – of which you can refer to the previous section for examples of their authority.

* * *

**THE VOSS MYSTICS : CULTURE – LOYALTY TO THE VISION**

The final pillar of subservience the voss recognize is that of the vision itself. This is something which no voss, be they soldier, Mystic, or one of the Three can ignore. Each and every voss is, by proxy, expected to follow the demands of the vision, wherever it might lead or whatever it may mean.

To clarify – what the voss understand as loyalty to the vision is entirely in the context of the overall safety, prosperity, and defense of the voss people. There are presumably many visions which show fates where the voss fail – and it is thus their duty to do what is necessary to avoid these dark fates.

The visions show the event, the Interpreters chart the path, and the Mystics execute it.

No exceptions.

In most cases, the path the voss should take is clear, but sometimes there are pieces which are missing, and an Interpreter may withhold judgment or guidance until more is known. The Three are often instrumental in piecing seemingly disparate visions together into one cohesive event, and once it is determined, what will be done next is charted by the Three.

The underlying truth as to why the voss fanatically follow the vision is that it has never been wrong. Not from what we have found. It has led them exactly where they were promised; each sacrifice has been vindicated, and each questionable decision clear in retrospect.

Most visions are taken to the Interpreters and the tangle of what is seen is revealed, but there is another kind of vision the Mystics have received. Visions which have no obvious modern context, yet are simultaneously clear to Interpreters. They are designated as 'prophecies,' which the voss take as iron-clad promises of what the future holds.

To an extent, all visions are prophetic, but the voss have determined that some are worth a special designation. We do not know the criteria, and it isn't out of the question that they are propagandic in nature – perhaps something demanded by a vision – but there are many which have come to fruition – and others which had not yet.

A number of the more interesting and unsettling ones have been compiled.

* * *

**MAJOR DECLARED PROPHECIES**

The Prophecy of Unification: One of the oldest prophecies of the voss is one which is likely self-explanatory, though widely misunderstood by the voss proper for many years. Most believed that the prophecy had been fulfilled, as at the time, the voss proper did not know of their connection to the gormak, and the unification was already complete.

It should be noted that this was only truly believed by the voss proper who only knew the basic details of the prophecy, and not the specifics. Mystics outright stated that the prophecy was not fulfilled, but none of them knew what it could imply, as for all intents and purposes, the voss were fully united.

The prophecy detailed a time of voss civil war, which would inevitably destroy not just the voss, but eventually all life on the planet, and usher in an old evil. During this time, the voss would be pulled by disparate factions seeking to dominate them, one bathed in scouring white light, and the other a puppet directed by a shadow.

It then detailed the arrival of an outsider, who alone would unite the voss and vanquish the old evil, and give voss the strength to break the hold the light and shadow held over them.

This appears to dictate both the Old Republic and Sith Empire as the factions pulling at the voss, and the context of 'civil war' makes sense due to the shared heritage of the races, though was understandably confusing for the voss proper at the time. The outsider is clearly Tolgan, and the prophecy seems to imply that were it not for the outsider, the gormak would have emerged victorious.

Somewhat difficult to believe, but that is a future we will never know.

The Prophecy of the Fallen Shroud: Another old prophecy which has purportedly been fulfilled was one that was written four hundred years before it came to pass. The prophecy showed a galaxy filled with light which bound and connected everything together. Sometimes this light went out, but it was eventually restored.

Next came a shadow sitting upon a throne, who commanded an infinite fleet that could suffocate the light. Dozens of lit planets and places were turned to blackness before the shadow dissipated and for a time, the light was slowly built up. Then a new figure approached the throne and sat upon it, only to fade as the throne disintegrated.

And the galaxy went dark, as light after light went out.

In context, we believe this to reference the Galactic Dark Age brought about by the Eternal Fleet which went on a rampage for reasons we are still unaware of to this day. Much of the specifics make it difficult to fully tie events to prophecy, but it was widely suspected that the so-called 'Eternal Throne' was a place where the Eternal Fleet was controlled from.

In any case, the words about lights going out across the galaxy seems sufficient to definitively tie this prophecy to that galactic catastrophe.

The Prophecy of the Invasion: This is another event which was prophesied several centuries before it came to pass, and is one of the shorter prophecies the voss have produced. It speaks of a galaxy in a pull between light and darkness, and slowly the light pushed out the darkness and expanded, world to world, bathing it in inescapable light.

This light would come to Voss, led by beings who carried blades of light who sought to assimilate the voss into their light. The heralds were beings who came for war, shrouded in words of peace, whose words promised corruption of the voss and subservience to the light. The voss would refuse, and then legions of soldiers in light would descend upon the world, and bring it under their control.

This is a rare prophecy that the voss appear to have actively prevented from happening, as in the lens of history, it is clear this was the Old Republic's ill-advised attempt to invade Voss shortly after the Ruusan Reformations. As it turned out, the voss were prepared for them, and this prophecy never came to be.

The Prophecy of Empire: Written over one thousand years before it came to pass, this prophecy managed to predict the First Galactic Empire. The texts describe a galaxy of red and white, each battling for supremacy, as the center of the white galaxy slowly blackens and a figure whose face is hidden in shadow banishes the light from its place, and scatters it away.

It describes the shadowed figure mutating and changing everything it touches, leaving footprints of blood and oil where it steps. Thousands of gray chains surround the figure, who works to break each one, though more continue to wrap themselves around it. Smokey figures holding the chains hide behind the figure, seemingly unseen as they try and bring it down.

Then the figure is confronted by two figures – one of light and the other of darkness – and together they strike down the figure, who is brought down by the chains it continues fighting. The other figure of darkness fades, and the figure of light begins restoring the world to brightness and hope, though does not realize the chains have now been thrown upon them.

This is one we still have not been able to fully determine. It clearly speaks of Emperor Palpatine and the First Galactic Empire, but the language seems… atypical. The chains could be representations of responsibility and the demands of subjects, but Palpatine did not especially care – more to the point, it is implied that it was unseen. Meaning that the Galactic Empire fell because of forces he could not see?

This could refer to the Rebellion, but if so, it seems to be contradictory imagery. The description of the chains also being placed on Luke Skywalker – the figure of light – is strange. Despite coming to pass, I feel that there is more mystery to this prophecy than we realize. There is something missing.

The Prophecy of the Eternal Shadow: We move into the prophecies which have _not_ come to pass, but which we judged as worth including simply due to how alarming some of the implications are. This one in particular is alarming to read. Almost more of a warning than a prophecy.

It describes a long-dead entity emerging from the galaxy, commanded by the void. The void sits upon a shrouded throne, in a shrouded room, surrounded by beings of shadow. Where he walks, the void follows. All that is touched is absorbed into the void, controlled by the entity. The void comes to Voss and demands fealty.

The voss refuse, and the void strips the voss of their ability to see the future and touch the Force. It takes some of the voss and turns them into beings of shadow, puppeted by strings of blackness, and sets them upon their helpless brethren. Eventually the entire planet is consumed by the void, and they serve it as it spreads across the galaxy.

This is understandably concerning. To our knowledge this is not something that has happened, nor do the voss believe so either. The most obvious explanation for this void is the Sith, or another entity of the dark side. 'Long-dead' could refer to an ancient Sith, or as was suggested by an Imperial scholar, a group which was previously thought destroyed.

It is unlikely that this will come to pass in the future, however. When the armies of Sith start appearing, then we can be concerned. Yet the specific wording of the Force being stripped from Voss makes me consider that this entity, whatever it is, will be more powerful than we expect.

The Prophecy of the Infinite: This is another _extremely concerning_ prophecy if our read on it is correct. We are convinced – as are the voss – that it is not something that has happened yet, but something which will.

It describes a pyramid. Within this pyramid is an ancient entity. Surrounding the pyramid is millions of people, all of which are connected through wisps to the pyramid. These millions spread into the galaxy – puppets and proxies for this entity. These people find more pyramids, which begin influencing others on their own.

The pyramids begin changing people, turning them into copies of the entities inside the pyramids, who travel to machine planets which begin producing infinite numbers of clones. This plague slowly overruns the galaxy, and in the end, there are only clones of the entities, all of whom break their pyramids and emerge to lead the Infinite.

Voss is the last planet surrounded, and millions will look to the stars as the entity brings an end to the voss. The planet will crack into fragments, and the Force shall be torn asunder as the armies of the Infinite destroy the planet forever, and turn the survivors into puppets of the entities.

The Maw was, to put it lightly, unnerved.

Any students of ancient precursor civilizations – of which I have recently taken an interest in – will likely notice some parallels to certain concepts and artifacts connected to the Infinite Empire of the rakata. Namely, the described pyramids sound like mind prisons, which would explain how supposedly ancient entities would reside in them.

**[THE FOLLOWING SECTION HAS BEEN CLASSIFIED BLUE-5 BY ORDER OF SOVEREIGN PELLAEON]**

The implication appears to be a resurgence of the rakata. Which sounds utterly insane to consider, but having read the latest report on the Jedi Order, as well as Saresh Palavola, there is an alarming chance that this will be the next prophecy that comes to pass. This must be addressed as soon as possible.

**[SECTION CLASSIFICATION ENDS]**

The Prophecy of the Elder One: This is a very strange prophecy by voss standards – mostly because it has notably little to do with the voss. It is not something we can make much sense of, and have not ruled out the possibility that this is something we are overthinking. Nonetheless, we will begin.

The prophecy describes a being without form, a prisoner slaved to this universe. A being which is older than the galaxy. Older than the Force. The 'Elder One.' A being capable of limitless power and the wrath of a god. It is a being whose return to this galaxy is assured, but before their return, they send forth their chosen avatars.

Four such avatars are unleashed upon the galaxy. A figure of red, who will bathe the galaxy in blood and terror, the ultimate wrath of the Elder One against a resistant galaxy. This figure will be a sharpened weapon, and will be exhausted before they are granted their final rest.

There will be a figure of gray, who will cause chaos and strife as they strike against a slaved galaxy, breaking the magna-locks and liberating worlds as ghostly entities fight back in their quest to keep the galaxy shrouded.

There will be a figure of black, who will sit upon a throne, gifted with the weapon of the void and a mandate to rule. This rule will be violent and costly, yet lead to unprecedented prosperity, as the figure will lead – with the guidance of the Elder One – the galaxy into a new age.

Finally, there is the figure of gold, who shall cast down the statues of establishment and order and usher in a new revelation to the masses, who will stand down armies of light and darkness that descend upon them.

Then the Elder One shall return, and it shall be the end.

We are unable to make sense of what this could mean on our own. We will leave further determination and hypothesis to the Maw. But from how it reads, it feels like a prediction of a galactic apocalypse.

Hopefully, it is very far away.

* * *

**THE VOSS MYSTICS : CULTURE – THE FORCE**

The voss do not appear to view the Force the same way we do. Which is to say as a facet of reality which binds everything together, with a spectrum of light and darkness. Their view is far more pragmatic and neutral, eschewing spectrums and established dichotomies in favor of recognizing the Force as simply _power_.

It is similar in some ways to how we view it – capable of using the power it provides in various forms in service to the Empire. Yet we understand that the dark side is a very real phenomenon, and we ignore it at our peril. There are too many examples of those who fell, and it was due in large part to the corrupting power of the Force. It is not wholly innocent, something we must continually remember.

The voss do not view it this way.

The Force is the Force.

It is not light.

It is not darkness.

It simply _is_.

It can corrupt and heal. It can destroy and create. It can perform miracles and bring the apocalypse. But that is not the Force that is responsible, only those who use its power. It is why the voss are tolerant of both light and dark side users, and do not explicitly endorse one 'aspect' of the Force over the other.

It is perhaps most accurate to describe the voss view of the Force as _amoral_.

No underlying focus, agenda, or will. Just a piece of reality that they can utilize in service to their people. A few scholars have speculated that the voss believe they are ultimately in service to the Force, and that is why they so ardently follow the visions. There is absolutely no evidence for this.

The voss have an agenda, and that is to preserve the voss. It is not in service to anything else. The visions are a means to an end – the visions are not that end.

* * *

**THE JEDI AND SITH**

On a related topic, it is worth examining how the voss tend to view institutions like the Jedi and Sith, as well as other Force sects that inhabit the galaxy. They are certainly aware of both entities (with the exception of the Sith who remain destroyed or so scattered they are irrelevant), but do not properly align with either of them.

They do not consider either sect to be possessed of the supposed one true path, and utterly reject concepts such as 'falling to the dark side.' Likewise, they also reject the inherent belief among the Sith that they possess greater power than the Jedi. The voss find such a binary view of the Force to be inherently limiting and incorrect, which predisposes them to have a lower opinion of both.

Jedi and Sith were and are a means to an end. The voss fear neither, but tolerate both. When both the Old Republic and Sith Empire found Voss – and vied for influence – the voss effectively demanded that both sides coexist or they would be expelled. It is unknown why the voss ultimately tolerated them, since it appears unlikely they ever intended to choose a side, but perhaps they were curious of the philosophies of sects outside their own.

In a purely academic sense at least. No voss would ever be swayed by the philosophy of a Jedi or Sith, and those that claim to are lying.

Neither the Jedi or Sith are necessarily viewed as _better_ than the other. As far as the voss are concerned, both are wrong in their views of the Force, and both sought to exploit the unique capabilities of their people. The atrocities and cruelties Sith commit are hardly worse than what Mystics throughout the ages have done, but they find the Sith philosophy to be short-sighted and self-defeating.

Based on our own observations, they appear to treat more nuanced Force sects with more respect than those who take a more binary view. As mentioned earlier, they maintain a relationship to the Quabular, and they also seem to have a more positive view of the Imperial Knights than the Jedi. While we maintain strict boundaries, we are admittedly more open to a wider spectrum than the Jedi would admit to.

As it stands, there are currently no voss Jedi, and it is very unlikely this will change. To date, we do not believe there are voss in any other Force sects either. However, as the presence of the Black Voss indicates, this remains an open question.

* * *

**VISIONS**

One of the questions which has yet to be adequately answered is what types of visions the voss are capable of seeing, and if they are different from what other Force-users experience. We previously assumed that the voss experienced the same kind of visions, only with more frequency. However, the more we have studied and observed them, the more this is called into question.

First is that the Mystics appear to be capable of receiving reliable visions, no matter where they are, be it Voss or another planet. This is a level of frequency which is difficult to truly sustain. While there is a healthy chance that visions will be experienced when traveling to Force nexuses, it isn't a guarantee.

It is possible that the voss are capable of triggering visions on their own, but if so, that raises a host of additional questions – namely if they can, to some degree, control what they see. With the voss, there is very little that is out of the question and shouldn't be at least considered.

The enduring question is why every single vision they experience is so interconnected to the voss, or – if not as clear – why it is a piece of a larger puzzle which is determined by one of the Three. There is something unnerving about how almost coordinated the Mystics appear, how they each play a predetermined part in maintaining order among the voss and ensuring their continued existence.

One might even wonder if they were being deliberately used by something else using visions to push them along a certain path.

Unfortunately, we don't have such an easy answer. To our knowledge, such an entity – if one would exist – would come from the Force Netherrealm, and there is no evidence to support the idea that such direct manipulation is possible. Nor can a Force spirit induce visions on this kind of scale. So while the voss being manipulated by a more powerful entity would explain a significant amount – there is no evidence to back it up.

Thus, the voss, and how they receive their visions, remain a mystery. We suspect the voss have an answer, or at least the Three do, but like many of their secrets, it is not something they would tell us willingly.

Normally, I would suggest that this be investigated further, but given all that we have learned, I know enough to say that we would be lucky to escape with our lives if we attempted it.


	5. Voss Mystics - Locations and Conclusion

**SotP Addenda - Force-user Sects, the Unorthodox in Practice**

* * *

**THE VOSS MYSTICS : THE SHRINE OF HEALING**

One of the most famous landmarks of Voss is the Shrine of Healing. If an outsider is to know anything iconic about the voss, the Shrine is most likely one of the few things which would be recognized, due to how closely tied it is to the healing capabilities of the voss. Even among voss architecture, it stands out.

It is the tallest structure of Voss by far, the peak reaching nearly one hundred meters. A litany of stone steps lead to the gaping entrance of a building more reminiscent of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant than something created by a species that is reluctant to use heavy machinery – and remember that this was built _millennia_ ago.

The oversized nature of the Shrine is a point of contention among us. What stands out is that this is simply _not_ how modern voss architecture is designed. The voss do not waste space, nor do they care about showing off and creating grandiose structures like this. We considered that this could be an older style, but in voss records and our own archeological expeditions, we found no evidence of any other similar building existing.

We also looked to older gormak designs, and those at the time period the Shrine was created were extremely primitive, and even as the gormak advanced, their own architecture is so completely alien in composition and design that there is absolutely no overlap.

The voss have not been forthcoming when these questions were raised, and the most likely explanations we have are that this was a one-time creation of the voss that has not, nor will be created again. The alternative is that the Shrine was _not_ originally built by the voss and was designed for a species much larger.

Based on interior designs, there is more evidence for the latter – and also likely they were here the same time as when the voss proper existed. There are _many_ flights of stairs in the Shrine, and there are two different sets – a middle set which had steeper and fewer steps, and the outer sets with step sizes and lengths for a species like the voss proper.

The question raised now is what exactly this potential species was, and more importantly, what happened to them. It is entirely possible that this is simply a part of voss history that is so ancient that nothing more can be gleaned. It is unlikely the voss are unaware of this particular piece of information, but they will not share it with us.

More mysteries about the origin and purpose of the Shrine remain. We attempted to gather samples of the stone used in its creation – 'attempted' being the key word as it was impossible to even chip the material – and the Shrine Guardians stopped us from performing more aggressive attempts. They permitted us to take scans instead.

This provided no answers, and raised many more questions. The stone composite is unlike anything we have on galactic record. It baffled the scanners, and comparisons to even the strongest stone composite are laughably one-sided. It is _ten times_ stronger than its closest rival, and this was not accounting for the most important piece we gleaned.

The stone, and by extension the Shrine, resonates through the Force.

Each of us who were Force-sensitive felt it upon entering the Shrine. We were more connected; the Force was easily within our grasp. It was like entering a nexus of power. The entire Shrine was saturated with energy, and initially, we did not know why. The answer appears to be the stone which it was hewn from.

We have little idea how this was done – and at such a scale. The Maw believes that the infusion of materials with the Force _is_ possible – as the creation of objects like holocrons shows – but those require specific components and training. Performing it on something as basic as stone and at such a scale is close to impossible.

Nonetheless, it is the truth. Whatever created the Shrine of Healing was extremely skilled, powerful, and, based on the evidence we have gathered, _not_ voss.

We have marked this as a priority research assignment for the Maw.

The internal design of the Shrine is also worth discussing. Many of the visible floors are devoted exclusively to hospitality and healing. Those who come seeking such are taken here, and given their own room. The voss do not bother with dedicated healing rooms (with one exception), and the room the patient stays in doubles as a medical ward. The Healer will come, perform the act, and then leave without the patient moving whatsoever.

This composes the upper floors. The truly interesting parts of the Shrine are deeper.

Contrary to popular assumption, the Shrine is _far_ deeper than even we believed. We are not sure in fact how deep the Shrine goes, as the Shrine Guardians stop any visitors from descending past a certain level. The floor below the main one is one of the most secure in the entire Shrine. Almost no one is permitted past the threshold to a certain room, where only the most injured and sickest individuals are taken.

We cannot confirm what is behind that door, but there is very strong evidence to suggest that the voss are in possession of a powerful artifact that either amplifies or augments their powers to handle complicated injuries. We do not know if it can _only_ be applied to healing, but that appears to be what the voss are using it for. Military applications are presumably possible, though again, the existence of this artifact is not confirmed.

A floor below this is the first level of tombs. The most famous of voss are buried within the Shrine, along with many, many others who are not. The tombs are plain and universal, simple ones made out of the same stone with a plaque before them. Previously, only voss proper were buried, after the Unification, gormak were also buried. To this day, the only outsider who has a tomb in the Shrine of Healing is Ailon Tolgan.

The floors below it continue, and we suspect that all of them are tombs as well, though this cannot be confirmed. It begs the question of just how many tombs the Shrine has, and how the voss have not run out of space for the many voss who have died over the millennia. More oddly, the tombs beyond the first level do not even have plaques. Only those the voss consider worth remembering and honoring appear to have them. We have no answer for this, and the voss declined to comment.

Beyond the architecture and composition, there is the question of what purpose the Shrine serves. The correct and obvious answer is that it facilitates healing, treatment, and other kinds of medical research (Force-based, obviously). Whenever a voss is injured, if it is possible and there are no Healers, they are taken to the Shrine.

However, there is obviously far more to the Shrine. It plays one of the most important roles in voss society, as it is also the location where the Trials of the Mystics take place. They are always taken into the same mysterious room mentioned earlier, and they eventually emerge – or they do not.

The Shrine also is the home of a very small unit of specialized voss called the 'Guardians of the Shrine.' They were not mentioned earlier due to the fact that there is only a small number of them and they have absolutely no standing or authority outside the Shrine. They wear pure white robes with golden elements, and their faces are covered by featureless masks.

They are unnerving the longer one pays attention to them, as they stand so completely still that some mistake them for statues. We confirmed that they are _very_ powerful in the Force – more so than most voss in fact, but they never speak, never react, and appear to simply observe. There is something surrounding the Shrine Guardians which we believe is important, but without more data, we cannot have a basis for investigation. They would presumably intervene in the event of an attack, but to this day, the Shrine has never once been attacked.

There is a greater mystery surrounding the Shrine itself. The voss clearly will fight to the death to protect it, which implies that there is a _reason_ they couldn't just recreate it somewhere else. It could relate to this artifact, but it begs the question of why the artifact couldn't be moved as well. The unique composition of the Shrine is a reason, but it is unlikely it would hinder the voss significantly if forced to leave.

So, the question remains: _why_ is the Shrine so irreplaceable?

No voss provided an answer, and we can only draw our best conclusions – which we believe insufficient. It is yet another mystery of this species, one that is unlikely to be revealed in the immediate future.

* * *

**THE VOSS MYSTICS : THE NIGHTMARE LANDS**

The Nightmare Lands draws its ominous name from the effect it has upon living creatures that walk through its vicinity. It began when voss proper accidentally stumbled upon it, and subsequently were driven insane – and considering this is the _voss_ we are discussing, it should indicate how alarming this is.

As far as voss records indicate, the Nightmare Lands have existed from the beginning. In modern days, they occupy an area the size of a small continent, a full three percent of the planet's landmass. While most of the Force that permeates this planet is neutral or light, the Nightmare Lands are saturated by the dark side.

Locations of such saturation are often described as places of death and desolation. Voss is an exception, as the wildlife and vegetation within the Nightmare Lands has adapted to the dark side, and is a twisted mockery of the rest of Voss. Animals are larger and more vicious – with the augments the gormak put on large animals to keep them under control often breaking or popping off. These shambling behemoths are capable of expressing low-level Force abilities and using the dark side to augment their strength.

Luckily, these creatures never go beyond the Nightmare Lands. That said, there is no consistency to the region's ecosystem. Animals which are normally passive will fight each other. Babies are at risk of being consumed by their mothers. Vegetation is laced with poison and spikes. While parasites and insects roam the Nightmare Lands and devour anything alive foolish enough to not listen for the rustling of leaves.

The massive trees of Voss still stand in the Nightmare Lands, but their leaves are colored a sickly white-purple, and they often leak a black sap which kills anything that ingests it. As you can imagine, this poisons the ground to the point where even handling the soil is a health hazard, and only vegetation specifically attuned to the Nightmare Lands can take root.

The effects are worse for those who are not naturally attuned. Our brief expedition was extremely unpleasant, and the air can be best described as suffocating. Our eyes stung, rotten tastes filled our mouths, and the air was heavy as if saturated with poison. We do not believe this is fatal, but succumbing to it is the first step to losing your mind.

We cannot say for certain what causes the madness, but it is likely a mixture of hallucinations and biological system breakdown. Combine both of these, and mental collapse is near-assured. Animals and individuals who wander in will turn into feral beasts, becoming prey or hunter depending on proficiency. There are multiple accounts of Jedi and Sith going mad while trying to study it, which is to say nothing of the soldiers.

The most concerning mystery is what the source of the darkness is. Based on historical accounts, especially during the Great Galactic War between the Old Republic and Sith Empire, the madness was not as severe or debilitating as it is now. The minds of those who entered were lost, but they retained shreds of their sanity. Soldiers wielded weapons, and Jedi and Sith used their lightsabers.

There were descriptions of 'coordination,' as the wildlife was similarly restrained, and often struck beyond the Nightmare Lands. The Gormak King at the time also resided within the Nightmare Lands, and was one of the few that was suspected to have resisted the worst effects – though it appears the source of this restraint was the 'Avatar of Sel-Makor,' whom the Barsen'thor slew.

A Force nexus can persist after the death of a powerful Force-user, but there are no equivalent places which are _this_ expansive, and arguably just as potent as their original state. There is no nexus which is this large, or this _ingrained_ with a planet. The Gormak King, the Sel-Makor Avatar, each of these could have been responsible for maintaining the nexus, but both of them are long-dead, and no similar entity has risen from the Nightmare Lands since.

The Maw is uncertain what nexus could retain its power for so long without sustainment of some kind. They speculate that the nexus could be feeding off the planet itself, but there is no similar instance to compare it to. During the period of the Sel-Makor Avatar, the Nightmare Lands _had_ expanded beyond the current borders, which was eventually pushed back by voss who cleansed the lands.

But they did not go beyond the current borders. When asked why, the voss simply answered that little would be gained. Which is yet another thing that raises more questions than answers, as if the voss know _exactly_ what the source of the darkness is, and have come to the conclusion that trying to remove it is not in their best interests.

It is likely that a very powerful and skilled Force-user could survive in the Nightmare Lands for a short time, but even the Maw is wary of a long-term expedition to the region, and the voss, while not explicitly forbidding explorations, heavily discourage it. Ysalamiri may be useful if we ever _do_ explore the Nightmare Lands in depth, but that will be a small antidote for the poison that fills the region.

It is best avoided.

* * *

**THE VOSS MYSTICS : THE TRIALS OF THE MYSTICS**

While we initially were concerned that we would not learn much about the enigmatic Trials of the Mystics, we were fortunately able to learn much, as the Mystics were notably more forthcoming on enough details that we could piece together a largely plausible idea of what happens during them.

The initiate, after being selected to participate in the Trial, is brought into the sealed room within the Shrine of Healing, and sets themselves into a meditative trance. We do not know for certain, but we suspect that during this period, the Mystic in charge of overseeing the Trial artificially induces a vision for the initiate.

What each vision entails is not always clear, but there are repeated patterns in the writings some of the Mystics have done or contributed to – which appears to confirm that the Mystics not only are capable of inducing a vision, but can _also_ control it. The Maw has put forward a theory that the Trial of the Mystics is not _actually_ reliant on visions, but is, in fact, a mental illusion which is completely dominated by the Mystic in question.

In theory, we accept this is plausible, but there is no evidence that what the Trials entail is anything other than a vision. If this is accurate, it implies that the voss are capable of manufacturing visions in others, which raises a significant amount of questions as to the reliability of visions experienced on this planet.

However, this was one of the few things the Mystics vehemently denied. They stated – quite unequivocally – that any vision experienced on Voss was legitimate. Normally, this would not necessarily be enough to lessen suspicions, but given how the Mystics do not abuse their influence and power, we are generally _inclined_ to believe them in this case. However, please note that we ultimately have no hard evidence for this capability, only theory and circumstantial indicators.

Returning to the Trials, the place where the initiates have found themselves has been described as 'bright' and a 'place of light,' we are unsure how to take these, but that is basically the only word used to describe this place. This word is referenced throughout the Trials, indicating that it is a permanent fixture, which is atypical in most visions.

There is always some kind of 'council' which holds the role of judge. It is not clear what role the overseeing Mystic plays here, and this visionary council appears to be tailored to the initiate in question. Some have described councils as large as five, and as few as two, sometimes the occupants are known, other times they are not.

Each Trial has a period of questions from the council. None of the questions were revealed, but it is heavily implied to be a test of wisdom and practicality. The questions are described as significant and personal in nature. No more details were provided, though this apparently happens multiple times in the Trial.

There are conflicting reports on if there is a martial or military component to the Trial. Some appear to have one, while others have undisclosed challenges and assignments, none of which are elaborated on in detail. Again, this seems to be an element which is tailored to the initiate in question, though what exactly determines this is unknown.

The Trials can last as long as a day or be as short as a few hours. It depends on the initiate in question, and their own skills. Usually, most who take the Trials eventually emerge as Mystics. There are a small minority who complete the Trials, but are not granted the title of Mystic. Then there are an even smaller number who do not emerge at all.

Strangely, the Mystics state that there are no fatalities. But no one ever sees the voss who enter to take the Trials, but do not return. There are few possibilities. Either the Mystics are lying, or the voss in question have been moved somewhere else or are fulfilling a different role. We do not know, but the voss are not known for performing unnecessary theatre.

We requested to witness a Trial, and were denied. While it is not impossible for outsiders to undertake the Trial of the Mystics, it is _only_ at the behest of the Three. There have only been two individuals who have been allowed to take the Trials, both from the Old Republic era – Ailon Tolgan, and Darth Nox. Individuals who are not Force-sensitive also do not take it.

We do not know the criteria the Three employ to determine who is permitted to take the Trials, but it is almost certainly a different criterion then they use to determine if a voss is suited to be a Mystic, otherwise a Sith like Nox would not have been permitted. It is plausible that both exceptions were the result of visions from Mystics, and neither would have been permitted if such visions had not been received.

For now, it will remain a mystery, as will the intimate details of the Trial. Attempting to have one of our own undertake the Trial is something we should pursue, in conjunction with the Three. It is a diplomatic avenue to explore, one which will likely be seen as acceptable, even if it is denied.

* * *

**FLAGGED BY CODEX COMMAND**

**SCORPIO SANCTIONS AUTHORIZED**

**…LOCALIZED ALTERATIONS BEGUN… **

**LOCALIZED ALTERATIONS SUCCESSFUL**

**RECORDED VISION OF KNIGHT-CAPTAIN LITAVIS**

**NOTE**: _The following is the recollection of Knight-Captain Morian Litavis, who was allowed to experience a vision guided by the Mystics. We determined that the recorded vision was important enough to include in this report._

The Mystic led me into an isolated room. There were no artifacts or objects in the Force which I could see or sense, though I cannot discount the possibility that the saturation within the Shrine was shrouding what I was capable of sensing. Both the Mystic and I assumed a meditative position on the ground.

He placed a substance into an aroma dispenser, and a blue mist was spewed from it. He instructed me to close my eyes and let the vision come to me, while opening myself to the Force. I did as he instructed, and fell into a trance typical of meditation. I cannot confirm, but I believe he stated a single word which I could not determine. All I know is that I was immediately in a vision.

Initially, it appeared to be normal. I believe it was on Bastion, in the Imperial Palace. I have only been in there once. An Inquisitor will need to confirm if this was indeed the right location. I stood in my regular uniform, and the place appeared to be as active as I would expect. I cannot explain what happens next rationally, so I will simply describe my realizations.

I realized I was wearing a blindfold, though this seemed impossible as I could clearly see. Yet I reached up to touch my face and felt a metal visor over my eyes. My first instinct was to take it off, but it seemed as if it was implanted into my face. I tried taking it off again, and the moment I pushed, I was overcome with a crippling pain; some people had turned to notice. I quickly left and found an isolated room.

This time I tried pulling it off again, and used the Force to do so. The pain was almost too much, yet I ripped it off of my face, tearing chunks of skin off with it. I cannot say what the blindfold looks like, as it remained a blurry, anomalous shape in my hand, which I kept. I felt it would be important.

I returned to the place I had been, and it was as if I was seeing a completely different reality. Every single person in the room was wearing a blindfold and they had simple marks on their foreheads, some white, some gray. They did not seem to notice or care that I had taken mine off. I do not know if they noticed at all.

**SANCTIONS INITIATED**

**[SUBSTITUTED TEXT]**

I continued walking, and it was then that I began to notice there were hidden shadows in the corners; seeming to watch the people in the room. They had no faces, but had a white mark where their forehead would be, which seemed faint in the dimmed light. Some individuals they followed, others they observed.

Occasionally, I saw them walk up to one of the officers, wave a hand and they would freeze. It looked like they were speaking into their ears; perhaps giving orders. The eyes of the victims glazed over, before returning to normal as the shadows retreated to observe. I contemplated fighting them, but held off as I wanted to investigate further.

I proceeded upwards, where I saw more of the shadows. It was as though a shroud had fallen over the room I found myself in, where each of our leaders had a shadow lurking behind them, one hand on their shoulders. Their eyes were similarly glazed as the shadows gripped them, seemingly under their control.

There was only one shadow which was unconnected to someone. I knew this one was the leader, as it paced back-and-forth, and was the only one to whisper words. I could not make them out, but they were not Galactic Basic, nor any of the common trade languages. It sounded old, and harsh.

I believe it was a female. I ignited my lightsaber and she seemed to notice. A lightsaber of her own appeared in a shadowed hand, showing a red blade that hurt my eyes to look at. We exchanged several blows, and I sliced right through her, but she remained alive. She gestured and my lightsaber flew from my hands.

The rest of the group remained under the spell of the shadows, she commanded me to remove myself, handing me a blaster. I refused, and she repeated the order again, and this time my body complied even though my mind continued to try and resist. It was ultimately futile.

**[SUBSTITUTED TEXT ENDS]**

**[ORIGINAL TEXT]**

Then I saw machines which walked in the room. They were humanoids, I think, the colors and textures kept changing, like a shapeshifting machine. Many analysts and technicians were rushing with reports to deliver to their superiors. I walked behind some of the stations where they were typing.

They were not entering data or any coherent speech. It was a series of words repeated over and over again. REAL REAL REAL TRUE CLARITY CLARITY CLARITY REAL REAL TRUE TRUE TRUE. Those same words repeated ad nauseum in every single document and piece of paper I saw.

But the machines sometimes came over to the stations and plugged themselves into them. Some of the words were replaced with the opposite of what had been replaced. FALSE FALSE FALSE OBSCURE OBSCURE LIE LIE LIE FALSE FALSE. Sometimes, only a few words were replaced, but I was handed a document by someone, and the machine walked up to me, took it from my hands, and the text rearranged itself before my eyes.

I continued walking, hoping to find someone who was not blindfolded, and I reached the top of the building. The place where the Imperial Council convenes. I saw many of our leaders with blindfolds on their faces, bearing the white and gray marks. The only one who did not have a blindfold was Grand Admiral Moft.

She seemed to notice, and when she raised a hand, time froze. She had a black mark on her forehead, one which seemed to shift into a shape I cannot describe. She asked me what I felt. I said I was confused. I asked what it meant. She asked what I saw, so I told her. She nodded once, and then handed me a pistol and told me to shoot myself.

I refused. She picked up a datapad and played me a video where I confessed my attempt to kill her. She asked me to shoot myself again. I said no again. She showed me a suicide note that I had signed. It was my handwriting. She ordered me to shoot myself once again. I continued to refuse.

She told me it didn't matter, because I could already do what she wanted. She brought me before a mirror, and I saw that my body had been turned into one of the machines, with only my face intact. She ordered me to prepare myself, and without my control, by body put on a skinsuit which was my body. She made me record the murder confession I had watched and sign the suicide note she had shown me.

**[ORIGINAL TEXT ENDS]**

The last action my body performed was to put the blaster to my head and pull the trigger. I woke up after that.

The Mystic asked if I wished to have an Interpreter speak to me, where potential insights could be gleaned. I refused. I remain concerned that the voss are not as neutral as the report will imply, and may seek to shape our perceptions of visions we experience on this planet. If there shall be any determination made from what I witnessed, it shall be done by the Inquisitors, unclouded with voss mysticism.

**NOTE II**:_ Upon our return to Imperial Space, Knight-Captain Litavis somehow contracted a fatal variant of Z-Era, a bacterial infection which is commonly associated with undercooked nerf burgers. He was unwittingly served one and contracted the illness hours later, and proper medical treatment was unable to be applied to him. We have since arrested all management of the establishment and an official investigation has been opened to bring management accountability to the accident which took one of our Imperial Knights._

_Unfortunately, this means that we cannot glean more context from the vision Knight-Captain Litavis experienced, and we will have to make determinations based on what he wrote. May the Emperor honor his sacrifice._

* * *

**RECORDED VISION OF THE EMPEROR'S WRATH**

**NOTE**: _The following is the recollection of Viola Lorentzen, the Emperor's Wrath, who was allowed to experience a vision guided by the Mystics. We determined that the recorded vision was important enough to include in this report._

I met the Mystic who was to oversee my vision shortly before it began. She was largely evasive as to the specifics of how visions could be induced, yet she did confirm that once begun, the vision could not be altered or influenced. I am inclined to believe her, as I sensed no duplicity.

We entered a small meditation chamber, where there was one of the identified aroma dispensers the Mystics presumably use to augment their powers. She instructed we begin, and each took kneeling meditative positions. She began activating the dispenser, and I closed my eyes and opened myself to the Force.

It was not long before I found myself in the vision.

It was a place I am intimately familiar with. It was the Throne Room of the Imperial Palace. I saw both Thrones elevated, though empty. The room was filled with people of all kinds, from Imperial citizens to colleagues. They all stood staring at the Thrones, and without warning, each of them crumbled into dust.

The dust was mixed with red blood, which poured down the steps before the throne. People around me also spontaneously turned to dust and blood, and without warning everyone began fleeing. I searched for the Sovereigns, not knowing if they were still alive or not. I suddenly found myself alone, the people gone, and only ash and blood left on the marble floors.

I tried leaving the Throne Room, but it was somehow sealed. I pulled out my lightsaber, but it deactivated upon contact. I tried using the Force and it resisted me. I don't know how long I struggled, but eventually, I collapsed to the ground, exhausted. I do not know if I passed out, though my vision grew dark. I heard a voice command me to wake up.

I did so, and arose to a place which was similar to the Throne Room, but alien. It was not on Bastion.

People were in the room again, which was in a circular shape instead of rectangle. They were all kneeling before a singular Throne which sat in the middle of the room. I was surprised to see it was Themion who sat upon it, but he was… not how I know him. He was older, a young man now.

But there was something wrong; an unnatural feeling in the air. Themion's face was too… symmetrical. Perfect. I dislike using these words, but it was as if the boy had been taken and altered so as to remove his imperfections. More unsettling was that he seemed to exist in a shadow. I could see him, but there was a fair outline of blackness around his form, as if he was not fully here.

A lightsaber was hooked to his belt, but it seemed to be made out of glass, within which seemed to be a parasite which was trying to escape. I heard it on the fringes of my ears, a sound like it was screaming for escape. As he moved his hand close to it, the parasite seemed to follow. His eyes met mine, and I instinctively walked forward.

His eyes were not those of the young Prince. It was like he was dissecting me as I walked, appraising my every move and expression. He stood and asked me to follow him. I complied, and we walked to a balcony in the new Throne Room. We stepped outside and I realized where we were.

Coruscant. But not the Alliance capital. This was as if it had been remade in the image of the Imperium. It was ordered, expansive, and beautiful. A sight I never thought I would or could see, yet it was before me here. I do not know how or why this came to pass, or even if that is a correct interpretation of what I saw.

Themion turned to me and asked one question: "Do you like it?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but the vision ended. I awakened.

The Mystics offered the opportunity to speak to an Interpreter, and I accepted. I am aware they may not be impartial, but we can make our own determinations, and after hearing their interpretation, I believe that will be easier. The Interpreter heard me recount my visions and thought for several hours before he returned.

He believed that it showed that our Empire would become more prosperous than any in history, and it would come at the hand of Themion. He believed that a disaster would befall the Imperium soon, though could not say when, why, or how. But only that it was a necessary step to achieve the Empire I had seen at the end.

He stated that Themion would become the greatest Emperor in our history, though with the threat of rebirth hanging over him. This was not explained further. But to achieve this, the Interpreter was clear – the visions showed that the Sovereigns must die. It was not explained how or by what circumstance, only that they had to die.

I merely write the words of the Interpreter. I do not believe this is necessary, but it was worth seeking their viewpoint. I do not know what we will take from our own studies. I trust the Inquisitors to come to a determination that does not require the death of our Sovereigns. Perhaps it is a warning and not a promise.

We must take the biases of the voss into account. We cannot immediately presume every interpretation they impart is the correct one. I will additionally convey what I saw to the Sovereigns, and allow them to decide how to utilize it, if they shall at all.

* * *

**THE VOSS MYSTICS : GOALS AND FUTURE PLANS**

**SHORT-TERM PLANS**: There is not likely to be any significant deviation from their current isolated actions in the short-term from the Three. It is likely the voss will continue to train, receive visions, and act based upon them. The Three have no real incentive to deviate from the status quo, which is understandable given their history.

**INTERMEDIATE PLANS**: There is a significant amount of speculation moving from this point as predicting what the voss will do is traditionally an exercise in futility. We can make a number of likely-accurate judgments should this be a situation that the voss will _react_ to. They have a very specific reaction to outside interference, but they are far less proactive.

However, we do expect the Three to potentially seek agreements or alliances with those beyond Voss. As our own visit indicates, and the fact that they are allowing others to receive visions, it signals that the Three are at least considering opening themselves more to galactic interest. It will _always_ be on the terms of the voss, but it is growing – or at least is permitted.

We also expect that there will be a greater number of Mystics and Commandos in the wider galaxy, both known and unknown. Since the failed attack of the Migrant Fleet, the Three have signaled that they may be taking a more proactive approach to defending Voss. What this entails isn't confirmed, but it is likely that they will quietly expand and ramp up what they already have been doing.

**LONG-TERM PLANS**: There are many pieces of evidence that point to the voss preparing for war.

We do not know the exact details, nature, or specifics of such preparation, but with who currently sits within the Three, the expanded deployments of Commandos and Mystics throughout the galaxy, the opening of Voss to more outside governments, and the prophecies, there is _something_ that the voss are preparing for.

We would do well to pay very close heed to what they are doing. There is internal debate over if the _voss_ even know what they are going to do. There are few major actions the voss can or have taken that we can objectively confirm, as all actions they are signaling are within the realm of plausible deniability. They are not in a state of building towards war, but neither are they being passive.

Unless the voss form a direct alliance or agreement, there is likely to be little to no warning when they act, and their actions should be carefully observed and reacted to. We can anticipate several redlines which would indicate the voss are preparing for something major. If these take place it is in our best interest to reach out or, at minimum, similarly react.

The first redline is the mass deployment of Mystics, Commandos, or even military units traditionally resigned to Voss. That could indicate that the voss are taking preemptive action or anticipating events taking place throughout the galaxy. It is uncertain what could cause this reaction, but it remains a distinct possibility.

The second redline is the mass recall of voss Mystics and Commandos, or _any_ voss throughout the galaxy. That would signal that some kind of calamity or event threatens the voss, which would in turn likely threaten _us_. Right now, we judge that the voss consider the galaxy safe enough to travel in small numbers. A change to this policy would be a major divergence and alarming development.

The third redline is that the Mystics directly reach out to governments warning of events or providing instructions. They have thus far only done this once, during the Clone Wars, the ramifications of said event are still argued over, but such warranted direct Mystic visitation. Nonetheless the voss saw fit to give warning. Should this occur, we would be advised to listen to them closely.

The fourth redline is if some or all of the Three resign and appoint replacements. This _could_ be either a positive or negative development – or both – as their replacements would indicate the current attitude towards the galaxy. The appointment of more soldiers and warriors would be a greater sign that the voss anticipate conflict, while the appointment of entities like Healers or emissaries would signal peaceful intent, as well as the voss believe that galactic stability would grow.

The final redline is the barring and expulsion of any visiting aliens onto Voss. This would indicate that either they expect outsiders to pose a threat, or are preemptively sealing themselves off from the rest of the galaxy. This would be largely unprecedented, as even during the conflict between the Old Republic and Sith Empire, they allowed emissaries to remain even as they suspended diplomatic talks.

The long-term plans of the Mystics will remain shrouded for the immediate future, and we will need to rely on their actions and update our calculus accordingly.

* * *

**THE VOSS MYSTICS : THREAT ANALYSIS**

**THREAT TO THE FELLAN IMPERIUM**: Significant, though minimal.

In the event of a conflict between the Imperium and the Mystics, historical evidence is not on our side. Empires and Republics as or more powerful than us have attempted to subjugate and defeat the voss, and they have been summarily rebuffed each time with seemingly minimal effort.

Neither Voss, nor the Mystics, can be treated with standard tactics or procedures. It defies all models and predictions, but despite the Imperium having an industrial, economic, and numerical advantage in all sectors, that will likely have minimal to no effect. The voss are as technologically advanced as we are (though Imperial Intelligence gives a slight technological edge to us), they do not rely on outside resources, and their Force-users are equivalent or greater than our own.

The Sith Empire failed. The Eternal Empire failed. The Galactic Republic failed. The Migrant Fleet failed. There is no path where the Fellan Imperium would somehow succeed where these powers failed. It cannot be stressed enough that **conflict with the voss is to be avoided in all circumstances**.

The voss are fortunately passive in all other instances. The only exception was the conflict with the gormak, which was an internal conflict. There has not been a single instance of the voss deliberately provoking an outside power. They operate under a framework where they will leave outsiders alone if they are left alone themselves.

If we ensure that we are not provoking the voss, intentionally or accidentally, we stand a far better chance of avoiding a conflict or misunderstanding. This is what we judge to be the only viable path forward, and we encourage a continuing relationship with the Mystics. If we cannot gain them as an ally, we can ensure we are on good terms with them.

**VULNERABILITY ANALYSIS**: If the recipient of this report has read the numerous instances where they were attacked because of perceived vulnerabilities, and believe an exploitation initiative is viable, please report to your immediate supervisor and tender your resignation, as you clearly lack the intellectual capability to make informed decisions.

_[Note: This section has been rendered enforceable by decree of His Imperial Majesty.]_

**LEADERSHIP INTENTIONS**: The Three appear to largely maintain the status quo, as noted above, though their composition and gradual expansion of the voss into the wider galaxy indicate that they are potentially preparing for developments which may be known or unknown to them.

Regardless, the leadership is likely to maintain neutrality unless there are exceptional circumstances. They will meet with representatives from the Imperium and Jedi, but will not likely go further. Daniel Skywalker is the only one they appear to actively like, and the use of that term is more along the lines of 'he can show up without warning and they'll accommodate him.' It is not a meaningful designation.

With incomplete psychological profiles, a nonexistent intelligence network on the planet, and virtually no insight on their most sensitive operations centers, it is very difficult to put together an accurate answer on what the Three intend. We can only act on historical precedent and objective data.

We do not recommend employing methods beyond these, as they will doubtless be discovered and turn the voss against us, which should be avoided at all costs.

* * *

**CONCLUSION**

The voss are unlike anything that exists in this galaxy.

Despite their confinement to a single planet, they have managed to make an impact on a galactic scale, and arguably on a more impressive level. They are a conundrum which has no clear answers, and numerous questions. They are, simply put, something irregular, unsettling, mysterious, and outright _impossible_.

Something like the voss simply should not _exist_.

Force sects are not rare, nor particularly notable for the most part. But there is a reason they are referred to as _sects_. They are small, have limited membership, have a quirk or philosophy that puts them outside the mainstream, which can range from the largely harmless Green Jedi to cults such as the Mind Walkers.

But most tend to fall somewhere in the middle. The Quabular, the Witches of Dathomir, the Whills, all of these are curious sects in their own right, worth investigating – but _none_ of them are nearly as powerful or dangerous as the voss. Even the aing-tii, whose abilities are of similar scale, have not made nearly as much impact as the voss have.

One of us commented that the voss are like a machine. Disorder does not exist, they are extremely segmented and divided into singular roles or tasks, they assimilate those who are willing, yet do not change themselves, and are effectively a biological impossibility. Put this together with the utter mystery of the Shine of Healing, aspects of the planet such as the Nightmare Lands, and their unique affinity for visions, and there are few conclusions one can come to other than that the voss were the creation of something else.

There are two major – and mutually exclusive – conclusions we have come to.

Either the voss are under the influence or direction of something more powerful than they are, or they are not.

Both are equally terrifying.


	6. Witches of Dathomir

**SLotH4's Note:** _Oh lord. Our boy's gone off the deep end again. Much like the voss, this piece was educational to me as well. I had very little exposure to the Witches of Dathomir prior to reading it. They are an interesting people._

**Xabiar's Note:**_ The specter of **"Empire of War"** strikes again. That was also my first introduction to the Nightsisters, and for the longest time I thought that the Witches and Nightsisters were the same thing – they weren't but I don't think the writers of the game knew that. Ah well, in any case, as I looked more into them, they turned into one of the most interesting sects partially due to how different they were to the rest of the galaxy, from their use of the force, to their own culture, that they rode rancors, and all on a very unique planet._

**_"The Clone Wars"_**_ brought them into true canon, which is something I'm ultimately grateful for, and their usage in other material (like **"Fallen Order"**) is pretty neat to see. I don't really agree with every creative decision they made, since they also seem to forget that the Nightsisters and Witches were not the same thing, and to this day their portrayal of the dathomiri magick is… odd, and poorly defined as to how it works._

_Nonetheless, they are one of the more interesting small factions in Star Wars, and bringing everything together here was very enjoyable to write._

* * *

**SotP Addenda - Force-user Sects, the Unorthodox in Practice**

* * *

**THE FELLAN IMPERIUM **

**IMPERIAL INTELLIGENCE | IMPERIAL KNIGHTS**

**COMMISSIONED BY SOVEREIGN PELLAEON**

**AUTHORIZATION COLOR: RED-5**

**ORGANIZATIONAL REPORT: F-O-WD-0004**

* * *

**THE WITCHES OF DATHOMIR**

* * *

**DOCUMENTATION INFORMATION**

**REPORT ID**: F-O-WD-0004

**REPORT AUTHOR(S)**:

\- Intelligence Compiler Elis Carr

\- Technical Reviewer Mabel Byrne

\- Gatekeeper Connis Kualt

**DOCUMENT TYPE(S)**:

\- Historical

\- Organization Overview

\- Threat Analysis

**DOCUMENT SUBJECT**: The Witches of Dathomir

**DETAIL LEVEL**: Comprehensive

**SUPPLEMENTARY ATTACHMENTS**:

\- F-O-WD-0004M [Methodology Document]

\- H-C-GE-1288 [Compiled journals and memoirs of Emperor Palpatine]

\- H-O-CIS-0092 [After Action Report: Dathomir]

\- F-O-JO-0100 [Secrets on the Dathomiri Witches]

\- C-O-ZC-037 [The Consortium Dathomir Operation]

\- F-O-WD-017 [Dathomiri Clans]

\- H-O-WD-012 [The Queen of Dathomir]

**EXECUTED BY IMPERIAL INSTITUTIONS**:

\- Imperial Intelligence

\- The Imperial Knights (The Maw)

**ITERATION NUMBER**: 22

**METHODOLOGY DOCUMENT ID**: F-O-WD-0004M

**APPROVED FOR SUBMISSION**:

\- Fabian Dromund, Director of Imperial Intelligence [APPROVED]

\- Aegoth Osoad, Keeper of the Maw [APPROVED]

**RECEIVED BY SOVEREIGN PELLAEON**: RECEIVED AND READ

* * *

**THE WITCHES OF DATHOMIR : OVERVIEW**

The planet of Dathomir is, on the surface, something which would not often stand out from the myriad of planets that exist throughout the galaxy. It is a multi-biomed planet with jungles, deserts, and unique creatures and plant life. Even the strong connection it has to the Force does not significantly distinguish it.

What makes this planet unique are its inhabitants – and what it contains.

The so-called 'Witches of Dathomir' are a group which is often extremely misunderstood, lionized, or smeared to the point where it is impossible to tell truth from fiction. While some of the rumors regarding the Witches are true, there is much that isn't, particularly as it related to their spells and magick, which have often been a source of confusion for scholars and laymen alike.

The Witches are capable of feats that even the modern Jedi and Imperial Knights would have difficulty understanding, much less replicating. They are capable of performing feats that should be impossible by conventional wisdom, leading some to wonder what the source of their power comes from.

A surprising number of individuals, when surveyed, tend to put the Witches as a group they are afraid of – assuming they have heard of them in the first place. Their HoloNet reputation does them no favors, as they are portrayed as hyper-powerful misandrist savages who turn men into statues and wildlife, if not outright slavers.

To put it simply – none of the above is true. This is one of main reasons this report was commissioned. The Witches of Dathomir are a unique Force sect who hold a doctrine and mindset which we did not possess or understand. At no point did we consider them a true threat to the Imperium, though we were uncertain how we would initially fare in a confrontation.

However, as we performed our investigation, more clues started to emerge not just as to the Witches and their capabilities, but the origins of the dathomiri and the deep and layered history of the planet itself. Dathomir is home to some of the oldest archeological artifacts on galactic record – a fact we were not aware of before now.

What we have found warrants further investigation. Dathomir is no ordinary planet, nor are the dathomiri an ordinary species.

* * *

**THE WITCHES OF DATHOMIR : HISTORY**

**EARLY HISTORY**: There is significant uncertainty as to the true origins of the dathomiri. Prior to this report they had largely been classified as a species that crash-landed on Dathomir and gradually adapted to the environment. Based on discoveries in the dathomiri genome, we strongly believe that the dathomiri were a deliberately engineered offshoot of humanity.

The next question would obviously be what or who would have a use for the dathomiri, and it is likely that whatever was responsible is long-dead, as even the Witches consider much of their origin unknown. We were allowed to visit some of their oldest temples and cultural sites, and recorded the old pictograms and architecture.

Cross-checking those results with our current database, we strongly believe that the dathomiri were active during the time of the Rakatan Infinite Empire. While this is not definitive proof, there has been enough evidence that the rakata were capable of the type of genetic manipulation on display here, and it would explain why they were abandoned for millennia.

Regardless of how the dathomiri came about, they did not form into anything resembling their modern iteration for decades, and skeletal remains are proof that, for a time, the dathomiri were _not_ the only species originally on the planet. However, once the rakata, or whoever their engineers were, were gone, it did not take them long to adapt.

Why we are hesitant to fully lay this theory at the feet of the rakata is because there is significant archeological evidence that shows that there was clearly something _else_ besides the rakatan artifacts we've found. It is potentially even older, and the artifacts, designs, and pictograms are _not_ rakatan.

The presence of both types of relics leads to more questions than answers, and if there were two precursor empires which were on this planet, then the question of what role the dathomiri had or were planned to fulfill remains open. For reasons later on, this is a more relevant question than may be expected.

**BIRTH OF THE CLANS**: The formation of dathomiri clans was an inevitable occurrence, though their initial form was far different than what they have evolved into. The proto-clans were very different, poorly run, and prone to infighting. Interestingly, there appear to be an equivalent number of male and female-led clans.

Some clans were more stable than others, and at first, they roamed Dathomir, before eventually settling upon some part of land which they would claim as their territory. The majority of these clans remained stable for a time, before degenerating into civil war or invasion from other clans. Some powerful Witches began taking control of the clans, and together formed a stronger alliance which would be instrumental in the war that was to come.

During this same time, the foundations of the first modern clans would be laid by a rogue Jedi named Allya who crashed onto the planet – as she was being hunted for reasons that were never learned. She was taken in by one of the clans, and over the following years taught them more about the Force and shaped the clan around her.

Female-dominated, with Force-users at the center, Allya turned the kind clan which had helped her into one of the most powerful on Dathomir, and is widely recognized as one of the most influential individuals on modern dathomiri society – both the good and the bad. For better or worse, the mother of the modern dathomiri would die just before the Nightsisters emerged, who would become the greatest threat to the clans, and all of Dathomir.

**FORMATION OF THE NIGHTSISTERS**: The dathomiri women who would eventually be known as the 'Nightsisters' started as a conspiracy. Witches from multiple clans who were dissatisfied with the rule of the matriarchs and warlords and desired a fully unified Dathomir. Some of these women were _old_, having extended their lives with experimental spells taken from vague memories of the time of the rakata.

They wanted to _leave_.

They knew nothing of what was beyond the planet, but they knew there was far more out there, and they wanted to discover and rule it. But they were effectively in the stone age, something which they sought to uplift themselves from. The Nightsisters covertly recruited some of the smartest and most powerful Witches and began their research.

The Nightsisters are known for pioneering modern magick theory, but what is more unknown is that they are a large reason why the dathomiri made any sort of technological progress whatsoever. But their true affinity was spells and magick, and they fashioned some of the most complex that have ever been developed, ones which can match even some of the great Sith rituals.

Some of the clans were catching on to the conspiracy, and seeing their time run out, the Nightsisters revealed themselves, and unleashed their most potent spell – the 'Chant of Resurrection.' This is something which most scholars consider to be a myth or illusion. To an extent it is, but it is very much real.

The dead came to life, controlled by the mind of the oldest Nightsister Matriarch who directed the shambling corpses against the clans, allowing the Nightsisters to wipe out a dozen clans in the span of days. They took control of the survivors and established a matriarchy which would serve as the basis of the modern clan structure.

But the Nightsisters _were_ comparatively few in number, and there were many more clans which now knew that the Nightsisters were coming and intended to assimilate or kill them.

**THE RANCOR WARS**: Through the use of telepathic spells, the clans were surprisingly well-connected throughout Dathomir, and word of the Nightsisters spread quickly. Spies and scouts quickly reported on the army that was gathering, as the Chant of Resurrection had faded and it had been reduced to a fraction of its size.

Many clans took drastic action, putting aside their current conflicts and infighting for something resembling a united front. The Nightsisters were unsettling for many of the eldest Witches, as they were delving into spells and powers which were highly taboo and forbidden. They viewed (and still do) the Nightsisters similarly to how we view the Sith; twisted and corrupted by darkness and power.

In short, they needed to be stopped.

The strongest Witches took over their clans – some peacefully, others not so much – and reformed them around the Witches, all of whom were female. This radical change did not sit well with some of the males, but the majority supported their actions, seeing the Nightsisters as the greater threat.

Just as the Nightsisters trained and researched new abilities to use in war, the Witches began doing so as well, and immediately began seeking to dominate the planet itself. Rancors were the most prized wildlife, but they were far from the only part of the ecosystem to be dominated by the Witches.

The Nightsisters emulated them, not wanting to be outdone, and soon the first clashes between the two factions began in earnest. To this day, it remains the longest battle in Dathomir's history, stretching decades as the Nightsisters and Witches warred against each other, with the Nightsisters resorting to darker and darker magick and the Witches becoming more sophisticated in their own spells and tactics.

Eventually, the Nightsister ranks were broken, and while they were not wiped out, many were driven into hiding. By this point, every clan had been altered by the necessities of war, and all bore similar clan structures. With the Nightsisters defeated, the clans officially came together, and became the ultimate power of Dathomir – for a time.

**ARRIVAL OF THE ZABRAK**: Even as the clans were restructuring and rebuilding, a new event threatened to reignite the conflicts between clans as a ship crashed from the sky. Multiple clans descended upon it, and all of them were unexpectedly massacred. Alarmed, the clans pulled back and observed the ship from afar.

They were driven back further as bolts of colored light from the crashed ship killed warriors and Witches. But before they were forced to retreat, they were able to spot the hordes of horned figures carrying alien weapons and gear they had no words for.

The clans resorted to using divination spells and acquired a more cohesive picture of what they were facing. While initially they feared invasion, the more they observed, the more some of them wondered if these aliens were a true threat, or just a group that was trying to survive. It was clear they could not repair their spacecraft.

The clans were of split minds on if they should attack again, or approach peacefully. Eventually, they agreed to try a nonviolent approach first. Not willing to risk their scouts, warriors, or Witches, they communicated solely through communication spells, and discovered that while the unknown aliens were wary, they were willing to talk.

They shared that they had been fleeing an attack from a group called the Sith and had been forced to crash on the planet. They explained that they were a group of soldiers from a world called Iridonia, and their pilots, engineers, and mechanics were dead or not experienced enough to repair the ship – which was to say nothing of lacking the raw materials.

What they were attempting to do now was get the distress beacon working, which might call for help. They did not want to fight, and only wanted to leave as soon as possible. After some deliberation, the clans agreed to leave them alone – if they would allow some of the Witches to explore the ship and strange technology. The zabrak soldiers agreed.

The distress beacon was never repaired, but the sharing of technology led to the clans developing a useful understanding of electronic theory, which would be further refined later in their history. Some of the blasters were given to the clans as prized gifts, but only to their best warriors. The zabrak had no interest in integrating with the clans, and had established a hierarchical system of their own, but the clans and zabrak had a working relationship as they helped the zabrak adapt to life on Dathomir, and in turn, they helped bring some modern concepts to clan society.

It is interesting to speculate on what the group who would eventually become the Nightbrothers of Dathomir might have become if they had continued uninterrupted, but the Nightsisters had other plans.

One Nightsister in particular.

**THE RISE AND REIGN OF MOTHER TALZIN, HIGH MATRIARCH OF THE NIGHTSISTERS AND QUEEN OF DATHOMIR**: I will preface this segment by stating that there is no other period of Dathomiri history which had a greater impact on the dathomiri psyche than the reign of Mother Talzin. Nonetheless, we will start at the beginning.

The woman who was named Talzin was the child of a Nightsister and an unknown male. Given Nightsister tendencies, she was likely the child of rape, though that hardly matters as she was raised communally by the Nightsisters. It is said that even when she was a girl, Talzin was unusually talented and powerful.

When she spoke, her voice had weight and power which should not come from a child. She mastered complex spells as an adolescent and was actively researching the darkest arts of Nightsister magick when she was a teenager. She soon learned spells which could alter matter, and shaped herself to be a woman who towered over other Nightsisters, who wore a gown of flowing red material that almost had a life of its own.

Within years, she had taken control of the Nightsisters, and was viewed with terror and awe – growing into a deity-like figure. Mother Talzin rarely spoke, yet was a master of telepathy that no Nightsister nor Witch has ever replicated. Her instinctive command of magick altered reality around her and impressed her will upon her disciples.

She needed to issue no commands when those around her followed them without prompting.

However, after a time of hiding, she directed the Nightsisters towards the oldest temple of Dathomir. It was in ruins and had been long-abandoned. But Talzin was convinced there was something which had been overlooked. It isn't clear how she learned of it, but her instincts were correct, and she found a powerful artifact which would be instrumental in her eventual conquest of Dathomir.

The artifact in hand, she and the Nightsisters emerged from hiding. The clans were unprepared for anything like Talzin, and it soon became clear that Talzin was in a league of her own, even far beyond other Nightsisters. We cannot confirm the truth of the accounts, but the stories of Mother Talzin's brutal conquest, together with her closest disciple Zalem, are vivid and documented by multiple sources.

She brooked no quarter. Clans that did not surrender were telepathically dominated and made to perform self-mutilating acts before declaring Mother Talzin the 'Queen of Dathomir' before they took their own lives. Others she forced into cannibalistic ceremonies as she observed, drawing power from the magick rituals she had put in place.

One clan she turned to stone, and to this day, eerily detailed statues can be found in a land which no Witch will set foot in. Another she fused with the trees and wildlife, and the legends say that the minds of the transformed still endure, and those who look closely into the bark will see the last expressions of the condemned.

More clans were simply executed in magick rituals. Sometimes, the Nightsisters would kill the children of Clan Mothers and Talzin would puppet the still-warm corpses and use them to kill their parents. There was no deed that was too dark that Mother Talzin would not pursue. It was not long before terror gripped the clans, and many pledged undying fealty to the Nightsisters and Mother Talzin.

The few clans who did not, were wiped out in gruesome ceremonies. The zabrak were utterly broken, with their technology being unable to prevent Talzin's telepathic dominance. The Nightsisters seized all technology and effectively enslaved the male-dominated group, using some for warriors, and a select few to help the Nightsisters with research.

Within half a century, Dathomir was conquered, and Mother Talzin took her role as the undisputed ruler of the planet, and it was the start of her thousand-year reign, which would affect the dathomiri for the rest of their existence. The clans were reduced to shells and puppets, only existing at Talzin's whim.

Males held absolutely no power or roles beyond soldiery. The only individuals who had any real authority were the Nightsisters, who Talzin expanded tenfold, and modified to be beyond any 'normal' dathomiri. The Nightsisters were the voice, will, and arm of Mother Talzin, and one could no more refuse a Nightsister than the Queen of Dathomir herself.

The clan leaders and females were powerless, and all lived in terror of Talzin and the Nightsisters – though there was no talk or even speculation of rebellion, for the will of Talzin reached throughout Dathomir, always lingering on the edges of their minds, examining their thoughts, and waiting for any act of defiance or rebellion.

There was no privacy or independence under Talzin. All were extensions of her will and desire, those who flickered with defiance were slaughtered in ritual ceremonies, as Talzin projected their pain and terror throughout the planet or broadcast their final thoughts. Many dathomiri attempted to commit suicide, though were unable to do so, with Talzin mocking their weakness as she stayed their hands.

Mother Talzin had aspirations beyond Dathomir, and all she did was to prepare for the next time they were discovered, and she would lead the Nightsisters beyond their world to conquer another one. She had forced the zabrak, now known as the 'Nightbrothers,' to multiply and turned them into soldiers and warriors without equal on the planet, with the few female zabrak repeatedly impregnated until they were incapable of producing more offspring.

Those who resisted, or tried to, were forced to comply through magick – while she made sure they were aware of what they were doing. Their minds and desires did not matter to her, only their bodies. Through the technology that remained, the Nightsisters were able to produce bows that shot energy bolts, and developed techniques to produce better armor and weave to protect themselves.

And eventually, Talzin got what she wanted.

**THE DATHOMIRI MASSACRE**: The discovery of Dathomir by the Confederacy of Independent Systems was an accident, with the small droid transport that landed on the planet intending to perform surveys. This was what Mother Talzin had been waiting for, and they easily destroyed the unprepared shuttle.

This sparked an immediate investigation, as the planet was not expected to be inhabited, much less have the capability of destroying a battle droid scouting party. Several teams of BX-series Droid Commandos were deployed to the planet, with instructions to observe as a more obvious response appeared. Hidden from the magicks of the Nightsisters which relied heavily upon living enemies, they watched the Nightsisters tear apart the droids once more.

Both Darth Maul and Palpatine were very interested in this discovery, and debated on if they could serve a purpose, perhaps being used against the Jedi. Darth Maul personally went to Dathomir to negotiate, and Mother Talzin permitted a brief interaction, sensing his own power. To put it simply, the negotiation did not go well, and Darth Maul was forced to flee, though he slaughtered a high number of Nightsisters on his way out.

Talzin knew that they would be back, and she prepared the Nightsisters and Dathomir for war. All were confident of victory, even if Maul had escaped. They waited and waited, but days passed and nothing happened.

Only one lone ship entered the atmosphere, touching down a short distance from the restored temple where Talzin ruled. We only know this because Palpatine documented his sole trip to Dathomir extensively, and documents written by Nightsisters and Witches corroborate similar signals.

A figure in a black robe was described as entering the temple, and the Nightsisters dropped dead as he passed or gouged their eyes out before taking their lives. Warriors guarding were paralyzed at a gesture and turned on each other in a murderous frenzy. The Nightsisters and Talzin cast spells and magick on him, but each was dispelled with what was described as a 'vortex of power.'

Palpatine described the conflict with Talzin as fascinating, due to her different understanding of the Force – though noted that the Dathomiri spells were inferior to Sith rituals. The details of the duel itself will remain unknown, though what is known is that when the Nightsisters found her body, her skin was warped or melted off entirely, and there existed no trace of her mind or spirit, only a warped expression of pain.

Every clan had known the moment she had died, as the weight in their minds vanished. But before anyone could act, the CIS invaded with ten million battle droids and some of the finest of CIS special forces – commanded by none other than General Grievous. The Nightsisters, led by the incoherent and traumatized Zalem, tried frantically to organize a resistance, but Talzin's death had shaken them beyond anything coherent which could have succeeded.

The clans and Nightsisters fought, but Talzin had been a force multiplier which couldn't be replaced, not even by Zalem. The forests were burned to the ground. Battle droids swarmed like ants over villages and settlements, slaughtering anything alive. Overnight, the Nightbrothers were reduced to a fraction of their numbers as General Grievous massacred them.

Many Witches and those of the clans outright fled, as CIS commandos hunted down the Nightsisters one-by-one, while Grievous killed the ones who still took to the field. Every single settlement and town they encountered was reduced to dirt and rubble. Dozens of clan relics and monuments were destroyed in one of the most brutal invasions of the Clone Wars – one which is rarely even mentioned.

The casualties are estimated to be close to thirty million – ninety-five percent of all sapient life on Dathomir. With their mission complete, the CIS departed Dathomir, leaving the scattered survivors to find some way to endure.

**THE ARRIVAL OF MALICOS**: There were several years where there was no form of coherency on Dathomir. There existed a few Witches who had found other survivors, and some of the Nightbrothers who had escaped banded together, but were having difficulty adapting without the guiding mind of Mother Talzin.

Only a small number of Nightsisters remained, and all of them were scattered and incapable of doing much more than hiding. The surviving dathomiri were also eager to take revenge after what Talzin had subjected them to for decades. Unbeknownst to them, the Clone Wars had ended and the Jedi were effectively disbanded. Many had fled across the galaxy and found places of refuge.

One of them came to Dathomir.

The Jedi Master Taron Malicos had learned of the planet quite by accident and was intrigued that it was a powerful presence in the Force. He planned to visit and hide for a time as he decided what to do next. Instead, he found a broken people, and a potential source of untapped knowledge in the Witches.

He made contact with the Nightbrothers first, and easily proved his might over them, and with no other figure of authority, the Nightbrothers submitted to his control, though he did very little to supervise them early on, as they were ultimately muscle and pawns by which he would use to approach some of the surviving clans.

He approached the clans and revealed himself to be a Jedi – more relevant to them, an enemy of those who had decimated them. However, he insisted that he be taught the secrets of dathomiri magick, and the Witches refused, as males were simply not taught such secrets. That was not the answer he sought, but he bided his time.

He learned from some of the Witches about the Nightsisters and deduced that a singular individual would be easier to sway than a group. He eventually tracked down a very young Nightsister who was hiding in the ruins of Talzin's temple, holding onto the artifact which had propelled Talzin to power.

Through a combination of manipulation, promises, and lies, Malicos convinced her to share some of the secrets of the dathomiri magick, while promising her revenge. As months passed, he soon came to figure out that the artifact she had found was the true prize, and began experimenting with it, much to her alarm.

Talzin had been powerful enough to use it as a power amplifier, but Malicos was not nearly as powerful, so he instead taught himself to leverage the artifact in subtler ways. Ways which he used to slowly dominate the clan which had initially defied him, slowly opening up their minds to accepting his control and learning more of the magick.

The Nightsister, who is only known as 'Merrin,' tried to stop him, but he easily rebuffed her with the artifact, warning he would turn her over to the clans if she didn't accept her place. She fled him and was fearful that he would be able to control what remained of the dathomiri and lead them to extinction.

Which could have happened, if it wasn't for _another_ Jedi who happened to land on the planet.

**THE APPOINTMENT OF PALADIN KESTIS**: The Jedi Knight Cal Kestis, one of the few remaining Jedi – spending his days evading the Imperial Inquisitors – found his way to Dathomir after barely surviving multiple assassination attempts which had killed his small crew, including another Jedi Master he had found.

It is unknown how he found the world, but he seemed to believe it would be a refuge. He made a point to avoid the populated settlements with the clans, though his ship was spotted by the lone Nightsister who made her way to it. While initially suspicious when she saw he carried a lightsaber, she quickly understood that he didn't have the inherently malicious nature of Malicos and explained what was happening on the planet.

Aimless and depressed from his losses, Kestis agreed to help her, if for no other reason than to kill an individual who was perverting the Jedi way. Merrin correctly deduced that the artifact was the key to his power, and it needed to be separated from him. Both Jedi and Nightsister snuck into the temple that Malicos had appropriated and were forced to fight with multiple Nightbrothers Malicos controlled.

At this point, Malicos was becoming more proficient with complex magick – though he was more interested in solidifying his control over the clans. He knew of the infiltration, but believed it was not important enough to immediately deal with. This turned out to be a mistake, as they were able to seize the artifact and engage Malicos in combat.

Unfortunately, Kestis was contending against a very experienced Jedi Master, who was now augmented with dathomiri magick. Kestis would have been easily overwhelmed if it wasn't for Merrin. The Nightsister used the artifact to seize control of the Nightbrother guards and assault Malicos's mind – something he barely resisted.

But eventually, the Jedi and Nightsister emerged victorious, and struck Malicos down, preventing a new reign from beginning on Dathomir. Both went before the clan, explaining what had happened. The clan was initially suspicious of the young Nightsister, but when they heard what had been happening, they were very thankful.

Merrin turned the artifact over to them, and it was sealed away, and even now its location is not known. It has never been seen since that time. Merrin abandoned her role as a Nightsister. With nowhere else to go, and wary of returning to a galaxy where he was actively being hunted by the Empire, Kestis remained on the planet, and helped the Witches of Dathomir rebuild.

**THE IMPERIAL OCCUPATION**: Around a decade passed, and the clans were slowly starting to rebuild their numbers, newer clans were being founded with the older clans acting as a guiding hand. More children were being born, and remnants of their culture and spell books were being discovered after the Massacre.

Then the Empire arrived.

The Emperor had not forgotten about the Nightsisters and Witches, and had determined that they were a group which deserved Imperial scrutiny. When the invasion began in earnest, there were attempts at initial rebellion, but they lacked the numbers and skill to do more than cause a disturbance against the technological and logistical superiority of the Empire.

It took very little time for detention centers and prisons to be built, as clans were systematically located, rounded up, and forced into labor. The Empire kept the elders and matriarchs segregated in order to break the spirit of the clans. Based on reports, it largely failed, and the entire Imperial occupation was beset by continuous terrorist activity led by Merrin and Kestis, while a Nightsister by the name of Silri caused pandemics of her own, and both the Nightsister and her few allies forged a tenuous truce with Merrin and the clans until the Empire was gone.

What no one predicted was the collapse of the Imperial rule at the hands of the Zann Consortium, with Tyber Zann himself leading a strike force onto the planet, and causing mass uprisings and prison breaks, which coincided with the Empire capturing Silri. The Consortium was only there for a Force-user who could unlock a holocron they had acquired, and once they had freed her, the Nightsister departed with them, along with several of her sisters-in-arms.

With the Empire seeming to write the planet off, in light of the growing Rebel Alliance, the clans were left with a significant amount of leftover technology, weapons, and resources, which they stripped, repurposed, and augmented with what they already had. What would follow would be several years of peace before they were once again hurt – through circumstances beyond their control.

**THE RETRIBUTION OF THE ZANN CONSORTIUM**: Through circumstances which have not been fully documented, Silri betrayed – or otherwise crossed – the Zann Consortium, and they returned to Dathomir.

Defilers had landed on the planet weeks before the main force, and easily tracked down where multiple Nightsisters were hidden, captured them and brought them to the site of massacre – the territory of a small clan which had assisted Silri in the rebellion against the Empire – where the Consortium put nearly a hundred dathomiri men, women, and children – none of whom had a significant connection to Silri – to death.

Of course, for Silri, it affected her less than seeing the few remaining Nightsisters killed before her, before the Consortium fed the Nightsister to a rancor. Even after departing, the long shadow of the Consortium remains, as there is a longstanding bounty on the capture or execution of dathomiri and rancors, which had led to the near-extinction of many native rancors, not to mention dozens killed each year by bounty hunters who seek to collect the price on their heads.

The clans never forgot, and that brief, but horrific act had the unexpected consequence of allowing the Nightsisters to return.

**THE EMERGENCE OF GETHZERION AND SUBSEQUENT FALL**: Gethzerion was not originally a Nightsister, but a prominent Clan Mother who was exceptionally strong in the Force and held great understanding of magick and spells – and someone who had also learned how to channel the Force properly without such rituals.

This discovery was one she experimented with, though to our knowledge, she never determined if it was a superior usage of the Force, and throughout her life she used both techniques – a feat which allowed her some advantage over her opponents. But she was also interested in the forbidden and lost techniques of the Nightsisters, which were unanimously banned by the other Clan Mothers.

The combination of the clans limiting her power, and seeing what the CIS, Empire, and Consortium had done to them, radicalized her, and after locating a roaming Nightsister and learning from her, she determined the Nightsister path was the correct one for the clans. She was discovered, and before Kestis could execute her, she departed – taking some of the most powerful Witches in her clan with her.

Over the next decade, the Nightsisters would build their numbers through various means, mostly from the abduction of dathomiri girls and the dispersion of propaganda that appealed to young developing Witches. Even as the clans grew, the Nightsisters grew in power as well, and under Gethzerion they made it clear that they would one day control the clans, as Mother Talzin had once before.

The clans were having difficulty holding off continued Nightsister incursions and terrorist attacks, as Gethzerion developed darker and more malicious spells to use against them, which rendered many parts of the planet uninhabitable for anyone other than a Nightsister. Storms wiped out crops, destroyed technology, and diseases struck the clans without warning, and prominent members might one day fall dead or melt before the eyes of onlookers.

The clans were reaching a breaking point, and even the most powerful Witches of the clans were growing weaker as the ambient dark side was continually fed by Gethzerion. But help would come from a very unexpected place. It isn't clear why some of the heroes of the Galactic Civil War landed on the planet, but Han Solo, Leia Organa, Chewbacca, and Luke Skywalker arrived – just at a time where Gethzerion was preparing her final attack to bring the clans under her control.

Luke Skywalker it seems never learned who Cal Kestis really was, otherwise he would have doubtless tried to recruit him to his new Jedi Order, but both men worked closely together and through a mixture of luck and skill, the Nightsisters were exposed, Gethzerion was slain by Luke Skywalker, and the clans emerged victorious.

The clans never forgot them, and they would many years later consider Jedi and members of the New Republic – and later, Galactic Alliance – as friends, even if they never formally joined. The New Republic played no small part in ensuring that the clans were able to rebound as quickly as they did, by organizing shipments of food, medicine, and clothing to the dathomiri.

While the Witches never really adopted much of the modern technology of the galaxy, they were grateful, and took some pointers from the Alliance as far as modern equipment and scientific theories go.

**THE MODERN ERA**: The Witches have not made a significant impact in the later centuries, and they have never expressed a desire to depart Dathomir, although the modern clans have recognized the changing galaxy, and there are occasionally starships which land and take curious dathomiri out into the wider galaxy.

They were ignored by most every major galactic war, both because Dathomir is not strategically important, nor were many eager to face the Witches with how much rumor had spread as to their capabilities. Their reputation likely worked in their favor to convince others that it would be too much trouble to attack them.

While the clans have incorporated some level of technology into their lives, they are very much primitive when all is said and done, quite content with their low-tech lifestyles and social lives. While the much-discussed gender dynamics are still a fundamental part of dathomiri society, it admittedly isn't _as_ unequal as it was in the past.

The Nightbrothers still exist, and now rule in a self-contained society, a far cry from their more sophisticated origins, and are viewed as a neutral, if dangerous party on Dathomir, not aligning with the clans or the Nightsisters, as they believe they have been dominated by others for too long. The Nightsisters themselves exist to some capacity, but these days the clans are far better equipped to deal with them, and it is unlikely that modern Nightsisters will be able to equal past leaders such as Talzin or Gethzerion.

But it would be a mistake to dismiss them. It is perhaps by luck that the Witches have not become a larger threat, as if Talzin or Gethzerion had acquired power beyond Dathomir, it might have led to yet another direct threat. As it stands, Dathomir has and currently remains something of a catalyst.

On its own, it poses little threat, but it is primed to become a problem in the future. It is best we understand it – and watch it for the next Gethzerion.

* * *

**THE WITCHES OF DATHOMIR : RACES AND BIOLOGY**

**DATHOMIRI BIOLOGY**: The dathomiri are classified as a near-human species, and commonly (and incorrectly) presumed to be a zabrak-human hybrid. We believe this arose from the fact that both zabraks and dathomiri reside on the same planet. Biologically, classifying them as near-human is correct. There is approximately a ninety-nine percent genetic overlap, and for all intents and purposes, the dathomiri look, sound, and act human. What we were interested in was the composition of that one percent.

As it turns out, one percent can make quite the difference.

Physically, all dathomiri have skin which fluctuates between chalk-white and gray-white. They have no other skin tones, and it immediately distinguishes them from pure humans. While most dathomiri have black markings on their faces, those are artificially applied tattoos, and are not naturally occurring.

On average, dathomiri are taller than the equivalent human, though this is typically a negligible difference of only a tenth of a meter. However, it is consistent enough that it is worth noting. Dathomiri also have surprisingly resistant immune systems, and rarely fall ill to typical human illnesses.

It is also worth noting that the average lifespan of a dathomiri is slightly longer than a human, and there is no discernable reason for why this is. The dathomiri genome shows signs of ancient tampering, as the chances that this would be naturally occurring in the stated timespan are extremely small, and to some extent, it seems to have been an attempt to 'shape' the baseline human genome into something specific.

**GENDER DIFFERENCES**: The first major difference is that females are almost always taller than males. Please note that this does not necessarily correlate to strength, and males still retain a muscle mass advantage, but females are often noticeably taller than males. It is unclear if this is intentional, or a side-effect of millennia of a female-dominated society.

The second distinction of note is that females are _universally_ gifted with some degree of Force-sensitivity, whereas the male ratio is at best one-in-a-hundred – with a high chance that the male in question will not even be particularly powerful. Now, not all females are powerful either, most rank as a 4 or 5 on the Gndda Scale, with a minority reaching 6 and 7. A rare few such as Mother Talzin would have been classified as a 10. The point being that, without exception, females are sensitive to the Force.

We are unsure why this is, as we were unable to run the required number of tests, and to gain accurate data, we would need willing cooperation. We would recommend this is investigated further, but this serves as solid evidence of tampering with the dathomiri genome. Why this unknown party would have made such a questionable ratio is impossible to determine, and we have allowed the possibility that it was a mistake and the dathomiri were 'unfinished.'

While the baseline intelligence of male dathomiri is largely the same as a human, the baseline intelligence of females is slightly above the average human – male or female. This is independently observable, and has been noted in several academic studies, and it's also noted that females often pick up new information and adapt faster than males, which is notable for a species with a distinct lack of technology.

The one area where males have an advantage over females is physically. A male dathomiri is objectively stronger and more durable than a female dathomiri, has better endurance, and can endure more trauma. They also possess a faster healing period, though Dathomiri healing spells make this advantage largely redundant.

**THE DATHOMIRI ZABRAK**: It is briefly worth considering the immigrant species to Dathomir, which is the 'dathomiri zabrak' as they are known. While for the most part they are indistinguishable from standard zabrak, the centuries on Dathomir have shaped their species to a degree.

Almost all dathomiri zabrak are born yellow-skinned, and the number who do not fit this description lessen each year. They are also a mark higher in speed, strength, and physicality compared to baseline zabrak. Ever so slowly, the number of Force-users is also increasing, though it reflects a more even split between males and females – a fact that the Witches are still attempting to get used to, as the presence of male Force-users remains foreign to them.

* * *

**THE WITCHES OF DATHOMIR : TECHNOLOGICAL DEVELOPMENT AND LIFESTYLE**

It would be misleading to call the dathomiri 'primitive.' It would also be a mistake to call them 'developed.' The Witches are in an unusual and odd position of adopting certain modern technologies, mannerisms, and habits, while rejecting everything else. Dathomiri are hygienic people, who practice a surprising number of modern medical techniques, and have a solid grasp of biology, virology, and disease treatment.

On the other side, there is effectively no industrialization whatsoever. There are no vehicles, starships, or hovercraft. There _are_ a half-dozen old Imperial speeders that the clans use in cases of emergency, but almost no one knows how to work and maintain them. All travel is done on foot or on the backs of domesticated wildlife.

Nearly everything they use and wear, the clans make themselves, and everything else is scavenged or recycled. This applies to clothing, armor, and weapons. The techniques have continued to improve, as well as the material quality, but the dathomiri fiercely resist any attempt to modernize their production habits.

One place where they have taken modern cues is in farming, with using modern farming techniques on a smaller scale, or otherwise able to be performed with the absolute minimum amount of technology. It isn't completely the same, as dathomiri are _very_ efficient farmers through the ability of Witches to use spells to cause beneficial climates, but any farmer from the galaxy could go to Dathomir and immediately understand how it was laid out and grown.

Interestingly, the dathomiri do not maintain any kind of animal husbandry for food purposes. All consumed meat is hunted each time by clan Huntresses, and they usually target some of the larger prey on Dathomir. Dathomiri tend to eat more vegetables and non-meat products, and this is largely attributed to their connection to the dathomiri rancors.

Notably, modern dathomiri _are_ taught about various technological developments, and none of them are surprised when ships arrive from the stars, but the clans maintain a strict policy of non-adoption. There are effectively no computers or complex electrical systems, outside of the shells of Imperial detention camps hundreds of years old. They do make some electrical pieces, but only for their energy bows.

The clans firmly do not believe in adapting modern technology, both because they view it as unnecessary, and because they believe there is something inherently corruptive about technology. The clans are very tight-knit and close to each other, community is extremely important to them and social circles are bound tight in the clans. To them, the isolating nature of technology is seen as a threat.

This attitude isn't applicable to every dathomiri, obviously, and that's why the clans began the 'Path of Stars' pilgrimage which gives young dathomiri a chance to go and experience the wider galaxy. Notably, a significant majority eventually return to Dathomir, indicating that the cultural bonds and norms they grew up with are very, very tight.

* * *

**THE WITCHES OF DATHOMIR : SPELLS AND MAGICK**

There are a significant number of misconceptions about the 'magick' that is used by the Witches and Nightsisters. A majority of people believe it to be something wholly unique, and even those who believe it is tied to the Force are unsure to what extent, and a few fringe conspiracy theorists consider dathomiri magick to be _more_ powerful than the Force and tied to some unknown aspect of the galaxy.

All of the above are incorrect. The explanation is very simple.

The dathomiri magick is simply another manifestation of the Force. It is the Force, just as how the Jedi, Sith, and our Imperial Knights use it. There is no mystery or conspiracy. It is not some unknown aspect a backwater species has somehow managed to figure out, nor more powerful or even more complicated than the Force.

It is a wholly _different_ manifestation of the Force, but that has everything to do with habit, tradition, and mindset. Anyone could eventually replicate the dathomiri magick, but there are complications and downsides to doing so which will be touched upon shortly. What is relevant now is explaining how the magick functions.

What immediately puts people on edge is that dathomiri spells are accompanied by chanting – saying words of an alien language – and bodily motions. Witches believe that each word and motion is essential for the execution of the spell, and most bystanders believe it as well.

This is untrue.

There is no such thing as words that have power to reshape reality, nor accompanying motions. A person could perfectly replicate the same motions a Witch does and absolutely nothing would happen. They could mispronounce a word or make an incorrect motion and nothing would happen. Words and motions have about as much impact as blowing air and expecting a storm to appear.

Nonetheless, these _do_ serve an important placebo purpose. They serve as a way to channel the Force into a tangible outcome. It is, in fact, the same principle most Jedi and Imperial Knights employ when using the Force. A Force push is often accompanied by a thrust arm. Telekinesis is done by reaching out to intangibly 'grab' something.

Are these motions necessary? No. One could perform any action with the Force with no tangible movement at all. But it is done because most individuals have difficulty channeling the intangible; it needs to be accompanied by something we can physically see. The thrust of an arm triggers our brains to register a Force push.

So it is the same with dathomiri magick.

The words are not important because they have actual power, but because the words help the mind focus in such a way as to _channel_ the power. Combined with physical motions, one could train their mind to eventually perform complex feats in the Force through simple repetition.

This taps into the unique advantage of dathomiri magick – by nature of the combination of spoken words and gestures, this theoretically allows the Witches to perform extremely complex feats in the Force simply by exploiting psychological patterns in their minds which channel the Force in specific ways.

This is how the Witches are capable of feats which should be impossible or are only theorized at most. Molecular or matter transformation is one such field where we can _theoretically_ say that the Force can affect life at a molecular-level and change it, but which has actually been _performed_ on Dathomir. The Witches personally demonstrated them turning a stone to something weaker than paper and augmenting a piece of wood to be harder than durasteel. This level of augmentation through the Force is _possible_, and the Witches were able to figure it out before anyone else – seemingly by accident.

In a sense, the discovery of spells is the further mapping and examination of the dathomiri mind. Each arrangement of words is a different path their mind follows to channel the power, each fires off a specific neuron and pattern, and what the Witches are interested in is unlocking the potential within themselves.

It is very, very complex, and an experiment which would be infeasible in any modern Force sect, but the Witches did so because _they didn't know there was another way_. This is the only way they know how to use the Force, and it has set them on a path which is unlike any we have yet encountered.

We can confirm that there are many of their spells that are _possible_ (not least because we have seen them), but we are unsure how many we are capable of replicating. In theory, we could replicate the magick techniques used, but Witches are trained from a very young age to develop a specific mindset, and we are simply unlikely to do the same because the mindset required to use dathomiri magick is utterly alien.

However, this is not to say the practice of magick is superior to the traditional uses of the Force. Perhaps in complexity and versatility it is capable of things we cannot replicate, but the issue of the Witches is both speed and accuracy. It is far faster to thrust an arm and send a Force push than chant a spell that lasts precious seconds. This is for the simplest of Force uses, much less the more complicated spells.

Witches are at a distinct disadvantage against other Force-users because spells are an inefficient way of combat. They need time to develop, and if that is allowed, the fight may shift in the Witch's favor. That assumes that they do not mess up a spell, as the more complex a spell becomes, the higher the likelihood of failure – and since the Witches are trained to be unable to use the Force without such habits, simply silencing them or restricting their movement will render them helpless.

There is also the matter of the language they use in spells. The Maw thought it sounded familiar to them and asked for a copy of the aurebesh or pictograms used in the spells. It was eventually provided and to their fascination and concern, it appears that the Witches – whenever they speak the language of magick – are speaking an altered variant of _Rakatan_.

The word _altered_ must be stressed, as there are clear linguistic differences, and there are symbols and sounds which are nowhere in the Rakatan vocabulary. The working theory is that the dathomiri somehow combined elements of the languages of both precursor races into a singular hybrid.

Why it became the language of _magick_ is unknown, and what is more concerning is that they're using this language to effectively decrypt their thought processes through spells. We are unsure what they would do if we provided them with a copy of unaltered Rakatan text. Perhaps it might improve their research significantly or confuse them.

We do not know, and what we do not know is unsettling.

It raises the question of why the dathomiri are so skilled at this when no other species has, even accidentally, manifested the Force in such a manner. Combined with the fact that every single one of their Force-users is a natural in psychometry – a fundamental pillar of many dathomiri spells – the dathomiri seem to have elements of an incomplete rakatan project which the subjects decided to complete themselves.

More study on this is recommended.

* * *

**VIEWS OF THE FORCE**

The Witches of Dathomir have a unique perspective of the Force. While we obviously understand that their magick is simply another manifestation of the Force, they firmly consider it two separate things. They consider what the Jedi and Sith perform as witchcraft to an extent, but something which lacks the complexity and versatility of spells.

This is admittedly because their views have been shaped by limited experience. The few Jedi they have encountered are not exactly flashy powerhouses of the Force, and utilize it in simpler ways which are arguably better in their own right. The Witches have no concept of the rituals the old Sith once performed, nor have they seen the true capabilities of the Maw, Sphere of the Living Force, or even the Militant Order.

However, despite this rejection of the Force as the source of their powers, they do note that there is a very clear spectrum on what is and is not acceptable to perform. The Witches hold an almost Jedi-like view on magick, where it should primarily be used for self-defense, discovery, and healing. The Witches have offensive spells, of course, but those are fairly mundane and do not rank among their most complex.

Whereas you would notice that the Nightsister magick is far more violent, corruptive, and deadly by comparison. Their spells are described by Witches as 'unnerving' and 'unnatural.' There is something they instinctively know is _wrong_ about the Nightsister magick, and they go out of their way to forbid it and punish any who seek it out.

It is fascinating that even with a completely different understanding of the Force, the Witches know the difference between the light and the dark, and unlike us, they do not believe intent matters when using a spell. Some spells are forbidden and can never be used under any circumstances. You cannot use a spell learned from a Nightsister and remain justified in your actions.

Ironically, they seem to view the Force as immune and simple by comparison, essentially a well of power that Jedi can draw from at will, and which is generally more limited. This again is attributed to the more mundane abilities the Jedi like to display. Arguably, the only individual who could have displayed otherwise was Palpatine, and he left no witnesses to his power.

It would be interesting to see the Witches react to a modern clash of the Jedi and Sith, or experience a Sith of their own. I do not know if it might make them reconsider their belief that the Force and magick are not connected, but I suspect it would raise certain questions.

What is unknown is if the Nightsisters also hold the same view. There has been nothing that indicates such one way or another, though considering their actions and mindset, it is unlikely it would make much of a difference.

* * *

**ARTIFACTS AND RELICS**

**THE TALISMANS**: The Witches are not without their own creations of Force-infused or augmenting artifacts. While these items function differently to most artifacts, they are ultimately classified as the same due to the reliance upon the Force. The most ubiquitous artifacts they have created are talismans, which are small objects or pieces of jewelry which perform or imbue some kind of action or effect.

Talismans are not always infused with power, and almost every Witch makes at least one – as do most in the clans – and wear them as personal identifiers. Most are ultimately just decorations, and the ones with power are typically used by the Clan Mothers, Witches, and Nightsisters. We have found no indication of outside groups like the Nightbrothers creating their own equivalent artifacts.

The three largest ones are below:

_OF FINDING_: This is perhaps the most common and easily made talisman. The 'Talisman of Finding' was first created by the clans (and is in fact the _only_ talisman originally from the clans). The purpose is in the name itself – a Witch can use the talisman to find someone or something. It is somewhat limited in scope, only being able to be bound to a single individual, but it will lead someone across the galaxy. It only needs the Force – no satellites, electronics, or trackers.

What is necessary for its creation is an organic sample from the person who the talisman will be bound to. Blood is preferable, though small quantities of skin and other bodily fluids can suffice. When these are gathered, the Witch performs a binding ritual of a sort to the materials and the primary talisman agent, which is a dathomiri metal that is warm to the touch. Should the ritual be successful, whoever holds the talisman will be able to find that who it is bound to.

The clans create these today, especially for powerful Witches and Huntresses. Young girls also have talismans of finding created in case they are lost or kidnapped. They are heavily protected, and only used when they are missing or their life may be in danger. As girls mature, their talismans are destroyed unless they specifically request to keep them, or if they transition into a role where a Talisman of Finding is necessary for their protection.

_OF AGE_: A more benign artifact which was originally created by a Nightsister, the 'Talisman of Age' is one of the rare pieces of knowledge and power touched by the Nightsisters that is not inherently corruptive or tainted. It is a small medallion that is worn and warm to the touch, and most who wear it keep it hidden.

It is relatively simple to make, and it is standard gear for Nightsisters – and most Witches – even today. The talisman is designed to be able to hold energy, which is not limitless, but significant. As long as it is stored, the energy can then be accessed later. Nightsisters and Witches, when they are tired, hurt, exhausted, or otherwise at the limits of their physical bodies, can draw upon the stored power of the Talisman of Age, and restore their bodies within seconds.

The cost to this is that the talisman is completely drained, and must be 'recharged,' and that can only come from the user or another life force. In times of rest or peace, those who use the talismans often do nightly rituals to slowly recharge the talisman to full power. Unlike other talismans, the quality of them determines how powerful they can be.

Expertly-made Talismans of Age can restore a user multiple times, whereas a cruder one would only work once before needing to be recharged. Lesser-quality ones may also deteriorate upon each use or lose their potency. Most Talismans of Age used by the Witches do not deteriorate but can only perform one or two restorations at most. Nightsister variants are often more powerful, with Mother Talzin's talisman being rumored to restore her indefinitely, though this is likely an exaggeration.

You will be interested to know that the Imperium actually possesses her talisman, and it is currently stored in the Pergatorum with other artifacts. We had no idea until we specifically looked, and we can only presume that Palpatine took it when he killed her, and that it was one of the many relics of the old Empire that we recovered. It may be worth examining further.

_OF RESURRECTION_: A talisman which has been wholly condemned by the clans is the 'Talisman of Resurrection.' The name itself is technically a misnomer, as it is not a true resurrection, and only possessed the ability to temporarily return a spirit to the host body for a short time before it fades.

This talisman is rare, even among the Nightsisters because of the cost of possessing one of these. It is created in a similar fashion to the Talismans of Finding, using blood or bodily materials to bind the talisman to an individual. However, the Talisman of Resurrection can only be used _on_ that person – it cannot arbitrarily bring anyone back from the dead temporarily. We also do not believe it works on non-Force-users due to its reliance on a Force spirit.

Something else that is extremely important is that the talisman is capable of far more than resurrection – it holds the power to control a person in life as well. If another Witch or Nightsister controls the talisman bound to an individual – they can effectively control them. This has led these talismans to also be called 'Talismans of Control.'

Originally, they were designed for Nightsisters to give their brethren a means of telling them how they had died and by whom from beyond the grave. The process was horrifically painful if measures were not taken to repair bodily damage before summoning the spirit, which likely led to the rise of modern dathomiri burial rituals.

However, the Nightsisters were quick to seize on these controlling properties of the talisman, and it was not uncommon for them to try and acquire samples of prominent Clan Mothers, Witches, and other dathomiri to create these talismans. Use of these talismans could range from direct telepathic attacks, causing sourceless pain, and bodily hijacking.

This is one of the most dangerous and potent artifacts the Nightsisters have ever developed, and the clans banned them for a reason, and in fact, one of their initiatives is finding a way to counter this artifact, or otherwise ensure it is fully negated. It has been decades since a known Talisman of Resurrection/Control was used, but it remains a danger on Dathomir, and a good reason to maintain a healthy sense of paranoia.

**THE ORB OF MOTHER TALZIN**: Despite the potency of the above talismans, the most powerful artifact which has existed or been used on Dathomir has been, without question, the 'Orb of Mother Talzin.' Its exact origin is unknown, as mentioned in an earlier section, it was found by Mother Talzin. While theoretically possible, there is significant doubt that it was actually created by her and is instead a relic that has existed on Dathomir since the dathomiri arose.

The clans have locked it away under heavy guard, and would not let us examine it closely, but from texts, carvings, drawings, and renditions, we can piece together a fair description of an artifact the clans are utterly petrified of falling into the wrong hands. It is spherical in nature, as the name implies, and is described as having a 'black-wave' composition.

Those who have seen it describe an eerie power around it, a compulsion to look into the Orb which calls like the void. It is not a static artifact visually, so the witnesses claim, and it emanates the power of the dark side. When used, it emits first a white glowing outline, and transforms into a glowing ball of light green.

We are not unconvinced that the color this artifact displays is arbitrary and dependent on the user. Green is an associated color of dathomiri magick, and it could likely project a different color if a Jedi or Sith were to use it. We would need to conduct tests to be certain, and the clans will not allow that under any circumstances.

The capabilities of the Orb are somewhat nebulous, but what we do know is that it augmented the power of Mother Talzin to a planet-wide degree and allowed her to maintain a planet-wide grip over the dathomiri, simultaneously able to observe her victims which numbered in the millions.

Classifying the Orb as an amplifier may not be inaccurate, but it seems to fail to capture the scope of how it was used. Mother Talzin was the most powerful Nightsister in history, and it is difficult to determine if she simply used the Orb as an amplifier or harnessed some unknown capabilities of the Orb and applied them to scale.

Regardless, something the Maw noted was that from the stories, the level of control and reach offered implied that there was unlikely an upper limit on range, implying that the artifact is scalable to a degree _beyond_ a single planet. Which would make this one of the most powerful and dangerous artifacts an existence; by some definitions it could be classified as a superweapon if this is confirmed to be accurate.

However, it must be stressed that this is _theory_. We can make no determinations without testing for ourselves.

The question of the origins of the Orb remains, and if it was not made by Talzin or another Nightsister, then it is likely a relic of the precursor race before the dathomiri, potentially responsible for their creation. If that is the case, there remains the possibility that this was not the only orb created, and there could be others on Dathomir and beyond, depending on their power at the time.

The clans have stated that they would never use the Orb, but the Nightsisters will certainly try to acquire it – and if others learn what the Witches possess, they would doubtless seek it out. That is something that cannot be allowed to happen.

* * *

**THE WITCHES OF DATHOMIR : STRUCTURE – CLAN ROLES**

**OVERVIEW**: There are a number of different roles and positions in the clan. For the sake of simplicity, this is how they will be organized – even if not all clans use the same role titles or have a strictly rigid structure. While it would be a mistake to assume all clans are the same, most of them follow a similar structure and this can serve as a reliable guide to understanding the base pillars of the clans.

**CLAN LABORER**: While there is no role which is considered the 'lowest' per se, laborers are without a doubt the most unimportant. The role is far more versatile than one assumes, and they can range from construction workers, to dish cleaners, clothes washers, cloth-makers, waiters, and cooks. When people hear 'laborer,' they tend to assume that it's a male-only position – which is incorrect. Most males will be laborers, but there are certain roles which females will do, particularly making clothes and sometimes cooking.

The laborers make up the majority of the clan, if only by a small margin, and are effectively the backbone of it, as positions and roles further on are more specialized and exclusive. All dathomiri have a place in the clan, and while the clans don't necessarily force roles, you will be contributing in some way. A large number of laborers change their duties regularly, becoming very skilled and versatile, and thus improving their use to the clan. Laborers are respected (yes, including the males), even if their jobs aren't the most exciting.

**CLAN FARMER**: One of the second-most prolific stations within the clans are the farmers, which includes everything from planting, maintaining, and ultimately harvesting the yields. This is important, intensive work and the dathomiri have been notably successful in agricultural development despite the lack of technology.

This is another male-dominated field, and unlike laborers, farmers have very few women who work within it, which is likely due to the fact that it is a highly physical area no matter what is done, and females don't necessarily have the strength or endurance to perform the necessary labor on a regular basis, and more importantly, they have little reason to when the men will do it for them.

**CLAN RAINMAKER**: The second major component to the dathomiri agricultural system are the 'Rainmakers.' Farmers in the galaxy have to rely on luck to some degree and hope the seasons will be favorable to them. Floods and dry spells can ruin crops, which can spell doom for smaller, self-sufficient communities, as well as larger ones which rely on agricultural exports.

The clans bypass this risk with the Rainmakers, who are almost exclusively weaker Witches who have been trained in weather-alteration spells. They can quite literally make it rain on command, as well as dispel storms and weather. Not a single crop harvest has been threatened by weather, and the Rainmakers and farmers are experienced enough to know how to extract the largest yields from their farms.

Rather ingenious, and it ensures that no matter what happens, the clans will not starve.

**CLAN MATRIARCH TEACHER**: Schooling is handled in a rather nontraditional way within the clans. They very rarely have large classes, and what is defined as 'traditional schooling' varies from clan to clan. By the time most children are teenagers, they are already in a kind of apprenticeship program with a more experienced individual, and their formal schooling is 'done.'

The Matriarch Teachers are responsible for helping raise the children until this point. They teach boys and girls, though classes are segregated by gender. The primary goal of the teaching is not strictly educational, but cultural. History, norms, and values are instilled into them at a very young age, while more standard subjects such as reading, writing, and basic math are taught.

Girls are taught about the responsibility they have to the clan and each other, and to treat their elders and men well, and the dangers of forbidden magick and spells. Boys are taught to always be respectful and submissive to women, particularly Matriarchs. The teaching is largely successful in shaping their views, although for more non-conforming children this approach is not as effective.

**CLAN STORY-WEAVER**: Oral storytelling is a practice that the clans have maintained for millennia, and it is still alive today – if altered to a certain degree. The duties of the Story-Weavers are not simply the retelling of old stories, legends, and myths, but also the physical recording of history.

Paper is a resource which is rarely acquired, and many Story-Weavers dislike using it because of its fragility and their view that it is an overly complicated means of communication. They know how to write, but typically prefer to record history through pictograms and carvings into stone tablets and walls.

The Story-Weavers are considered some of the most important people in the clan, and even the Clan Mothers go to them for counsel and advice, they are always elder Matriarchs, and with extremely sharp and active minds. However, most are not strong or experienced Witches, even as they spend a lot of time with them to ensure that they are afforded their rightful place in clan history.

**CLAN HUNTRESS**: The Huntresses are a fairly small group of women within the clan who are responsible for tracking, hunting, and preparing food for the clan. They are very highly skilled hunters and trackers, and few know the planet better than they do. While few of them are powerful Witches, they make up for these deficiencies by being expert users of energy bows and capable of setting deadly traps.

Additionally, they have deep anatomical knowledge, and are expert knife-fighters, given how often they use them to kill and skin prey. They are also camouflage experts without relying on magick, and are always utilized when the clans organize Nightsister hunts, as very often the Nightsisters will only leave physical evidence of where they are going or hiding.

**CLAN WITCH-HEALER**: It should not be a surprise that the clans have an equivalent of a medical corps, though unlike modern civilizations, the number of Witch-Healers is very small, oftentimes barely numbering a half-dozen for most clans, with double that for some of the larger ones.

As expected, they are Witches who are responsible for healing and subsequent recovery. They actually practice a number of modern medical procedures and aren't your average tribal shaman. They surprisingly don't use magic for all treatments, and very often will use bandages, surgical tools, and medicines for minor illnesses and wounds.

This is believed to be because healing spells are some of the most complex and exhausting a Witch can perform, and as such, they only use them for grievous injuries. They also don't like for the clans to become reliant on healing magick, and that there should sometimes be scars gathered from misadventures.

Nonetheless, Witch-Healers are some of the most skilled spellweavers in the clans, possess a large amount of practical medical knowledge, and are respected by all. Witch-Healers tend to choose their successors from other interested Witches, and it is not a path you can begin unless directly approached.

**CLAN WITCH-INSTRUCTOR**: Before Witches can officially join their ranks, they must first be trained, and that is the sole role of the Witch-Instructor. When dathomiri girls who have the correct affinity are identified, upon reaching adolescence they are moved under the tutelage of the Witch-Instructor.

What they will learn is all of what is necessary to be a full Witch of the clan, which includes learning simple spells, magick theory, and a deep and very slanted history of the Nightsisters and why they should never aspire to be one. Students will typically train for two to three years before they are released by the Witch-Instructor to join the Witches proper.

There are some of those who simply do not have the talent or affinity, and they usually drop out of their own volition to find another role in the clan. Very rarely does the Witch-Instructor have to deny one the right to join the clan Witches, but it sometimes happens. The failed Witches are typically watched closely afterwards, to ensure they do not flee to the Nightsisters.

* * *

**THE WITCHES OF DATHOMIR : STRUCTURE – CLAN LEADERSHIP**

**CLAN MATRIARCH**: The pillar of any clan leadership starts with the Matriarchs. This is something of an informal position, and one that every single dathomiri woman will grow into in time, but there is usually a core of experienced women in the clan who are looked to as leaders and advisors.

A woman is typically considered a Matriarch when they reach ages of between fifty and sixty, although it isn't really official until one is regularly advising a Clan Mother or other highly-placed individual in the clan. Different clans have different women they look to more as Matriarchs, but if they are intelligent, known in the clan, and very experienced, they are worth paying attention to.

**CLAN MATRIARCHAL COUNCIL**: Of the Matriarchs who are considered the most important to the clan, they form the Matriarchal Council which is a more formalized institution most clans possess. The Council is more organized, and each Matriarch has defined responsibilities. This does not prevent the Clan Mother from seeking out other Matriarchs, but the ones which comprise her Council are her most reliable and trustworthy.

The size of the Matriarchal Council depends on the clan and the respective Clan Mother. Some only have small Councils, while others have ones that number two dozen. It is a very fluid system, and wholly dependent on the leadership of the clan. Similarly, the Matriarchs who comprise the Council could have detailed responsibilities or only provide advice if asked.

The Council does have some administrative power, and is the body which helps set what few laws or rules there are for each clan. These can vary, but they generally aren't major, and if there is any legislative (a term I doubt they would recognize) work they do, it is more properly formalizing clan traditions and ceremonies.

**THE CIRCLE OF WITCHES**: This is another institution which some would consider the 'military advisory' to the clan, but considering that the Witches are not exactly a proper or formal military to begin with, it is not what would be considered a proper definition. There has always been a Circle to some extent, as in a group of Witches who led their kind, but in recent decades it has become more important and formalized.

Most modern Circles of Witches are composed of no more than a dozen senior Witches, typically Spellmasters, Mutators, and, if applicable, Witch-Avatars. The most powerful, experienced, and skilled are selected, and together they provide advice to the Clan Mother, the Matriarchal Council, and shape the direction of the clan Witches.

Due to their status, they do have some influence over the clan Witches and how they develop. Some will want their clan to focus on spell research, while others may want to build a massive core of Witches who aren't necessarily all-powerful. Witch combat doctrine is also affected, which can make it more or less aggressive, or prioritizing offensive spells over support ones.

It is one of the most important bodies in a clan, and always worth paying attention to.

**CLAN PALADIN**: One of the most fascinating positions and roles within the entirety of dathomiri culture is the role of the Clan Paladin. What makes it immediately unique is that it is the highest-ranking position within a clan that a male can maintain, and effectively the only male who can challenge or overrule a female (though not all females, obviously).

According to the Nightsisters, the role of a Paladin was part of the earliest dathomiri clan culture by some of the clans but was either abandoned or rejected as time passed. Since the Jedi Cal Kestis and Merrin worked together to defeat Malicos, the role of Paladin was reinstituted and has been maintained to this day.

There are some requirements to even be considered for the role. The most important is being very strong in the Force. Paladins are some of the strongest Force-users on Dathomir, and unlike the Witches, are trained more traditionally like Jedi in their usage of the Force. They are not taught spells or allowed to learn them.

The role of a Paladin is a mixture of champion, bodyguard, and ambassador within and beyond the clan. They are expected to fight, defend, and represent the clan and Clan Mother, as well as making sure that the males are not causing issues or threatening clan stability. Their authority does have limits, even though it is rarely utilized to begin with.

They cannot defy the Clan Mother or Circle of Witches, though they can challenge, defy, or command anyone below that. Most Paladins are not aggressive in using their authority, and typically prefer working with the respective organs as opposed to the alternative. In almost all cases, the Paladin is mated to the Clan Mother, or one of the Circle of Witches. At minimum, they are mated to a powerful Witch.

Interestingly, when it comes to aliens or outsiders, the clans typically prefer to rely on the Paladins to serve as their voice, especially if they are dealing with men or male-dominated hierarchies. It is likely because they judge the Paladins will be more capable of commanding respect, or because they dislike less submissive men when negotiating.

Regardless of the case, the Paladins have a very important role in each clan. There is only ever one true Paladin, and they control the Paladin Guard which is the institution which manages the male Force-users of the clan, though their role and authorities are much reduced.

**CLAN MOTHER**: The leader of each clan is the Clan Mother. They are responsible for the affairs, direction, and well-being of the clan, and ultimately the person who will determine if it will thrive or die. There is no higher individual in a clan than the Clan Mother, and everyone, Witch or not, male or female, is ultimately beholden to her.

Oftentimes, she is a Matriarch upon her ascension, usually one of the Circle of Witches or Matriarchal Council. Whoever she is, she is implicitly trusted, experienced, and considered wise. Clan Mothers are not hereditary, and each new Clan Mother directly chooses their successor, who is usually groomed for the role sometime before she officially takes control.

Most Clan Mothers are responsible and manage their clans well, if not exceptionally. There are good Clan Mothers, and subpar Clan Mothers, but there is significant incentive to ensure that whoever is chosen will not only be skilled enough to lead the clan, but also cultivate good relationships with other clans.

Interestingly, there is no method to remove a Clan Mother outside of her abdicating the position, which is a severe flaw in dathomiri government. At the same time, if a Clan Mother dies unexpectedly with no clear replacement, there is a process where the Matriarchal Council and Circle of Witches are able to jointly choose a new Clan Mother.

Fortunately, there have not been many terrible Clan Mothers in recent decades, helped by the fact that there are many other clans which do a fair job of holding each other to account. But there will probably come a day when the limits of the position are tested, and the clan itself will be powerless to act.

**THE COUNCIL OF CLAN MOTHERS**: The final major organ of dathomiri leadership is the Council of Clan Mothers, which is a collective, planet-wide body which serves as a meeting ground and resolution chamber between clans. It is a place for clans to meet, forge direct agreements, settle disputes, arrange marriages, and other diplomatic functions.

It is one of the major reasons that there has been effectively no intra-clan conflict in the past four centuries, as the clans have made themselves intertwined so tightly that a conflict between some would affect all. That has been its most important function, as the Council of Clan Mothers has effectively no binding power beyond dialogue facilitation.

The Clan Mothers will at times issue unanimous resolutions, such as honoring Witches and dathomiri who have helped kill a Nightsister, or develop a new spell, or founded a new clan, or issuing condemnations against the Nightbrothers, or reaffirming the decree to not research or open the forbidden texts. All ultimately pointless and in service of a unity narrative.

However, the differences between the clans are not so large as to be problematic. Usually, if there are rivalries and tension between clans, it is never anything serious, and more likely because one of the members poached a male the other was interested in, or the clan accomplished one feat that made the other look lacking in comparison. Almost all ego-driven, and in the end, harmless.

The most effective form of diplomacy is not going to this Council but approaching the clans directly. They only convene at this Council once a year for a full week, before departing again. There is a method by which an emergency session can be called, but this has never once been started.

* * *

**THE WITCHES OF DATHOMIR : STRUCTURE – CLAN MILITARY**

**CLAN GUARDIAN**: The most basic part of the clan military forces are the Guardians, who are non-Force-sensitive or extremely weak Force-sensitive men and women of the clan. It is one of the few roles that men can participate in, although generally females still dominate this role due to tradition and their Force-sensitivity advantage.

Clan Guardians wear light leather-based armor, which prioritizes movement and acrobatics over raw protection. Since advanced ranged technology is limited at best, Guardians utilize mêlée weapons which differ depending on gender. Females tend to use short blades which are made of a spell-forged steel and are able to be easily sharpened and wielded. Males usually use blunt weapons such as spell-enhanced flanged maces that take advantage of their superior physical strength.

They are used also as semi-peacekeeper roles within the clans, and if there is any incident which needs to be broken up, Clan Guardians facilitate the 'arrest' of individuals before they determine what has happened. In combat, they tend to move in teams, with male Guardians taking the front path, while female Guardians outflank opposition. They are skilled in their own right, but they are ultimately useless against a superior technological foe.

**CLAN ARCHER**: The second part of the non-Witch clan military are the Archers, which again are capable of being staffed by males and females, though are also female-dominated. The Archers utilize the singular piece of 'advanced' weapons technology the dathomiri have produced.

The energy bow is effectively a weak blaster incorporated into a bow format. Using simple electronics and a solar battery, the Archer will pull back the string which will form the energy bolt and then fire it. Holding onto the charged bolt is dangerous as it can overload the charging mechanism. Thus, Archers are trained to fire extremely quickly, though their output is weak compared to any modern blaster rifle.

Nonetheless, the energy bow is more than adequate for similarly equipped enemies, and it will cause damage to unarmored or poorly armored individuals. It is not especially effective against droids and armored soldiers, requiring multiple shots to take down – unless the Archer is particularly skilled.

They ultimately complement the Guardians with combined arms, but they are, in the end, inferior to any modern equivalent.

**THE PALADIN GUARD**: As mentioned earlier, the Paladin Guard is the body which hosts the few male Force-users of the clan. They are unique, not only because they are a rare male-exclusive role, but because they are also not trained by females. The Paladin Guard trains their own, primarily by the Paladin himself.

What distinguishes them from the Witches are that they do not use spells, but instead a more traditional usage of the Force. This likely originated from Paladin Kestis who taught the first of the Paladin Guard based on his Jedi heritage. They are incapable of performing the more complex feats of the Witches but are also more decisive and arguably more effective than most Witches in direct combat.

Their role is much reduced from the Paladin himself, and as the name implies, they are effectively bodyguards to the most important members of the clan. They are not necessarily assigned, but are called upon as the need arises, usually when members of the Matriarchal Council or Circle of Witches leave the clan temporarily on a quest or mission, or there are important visitors arriving. They are not used as traditional soldiers due to their limited number.

They are something of a sign of status as well for clans. The more Paladin Guard, it is generally accepted, the stronger a clan. Paladin Guard are always equipped with the best equipment, are impeccably dressed, highly cultured (by dathomiri standards), and hygienically immaculate. The quality of the Paladin Guard is seen as a reflection on the clan itself, and as a result, the clans go out of their way to make sure the Guard is a good representation.

Another unique element of the Guard is that each of them carries a lightsaber. The color is not important, and has little bearing on their role, but each one builds their own and is trained by more experienced members, and the Clan Paladin himself in how to wield it. The crystals used are not of a high quality initially, but Witch magick is capable of cleansing them to the point of usability.

A final point worth mentioning is that any member of the Paladin Guard is seen as an extremely desirable mate, and there are often multiple women attempting to choose them, which can sometimes lead to intra-clan tensions. Typically the higher-ranked or experienced the women, the more authority they have over choosing a mate. It is often the case where the Circle of Witches in particular have mates all from the Paladin Guard, and the other Witches fight over the rest.

**WITCH OF DATHOMIR**: The most ubiquitous and famous part of Dathomir are the famed Witches themselves. Being a Witch of Dathomir is an implicit promise of being a defender of the clan. Each Witch has a responsibility to, if necessary, use their powers to protect their brethren and defeat their enemies.

Those who are classified only as 'Witches' are equivalent to the standard Jedi or Imperial Knight, though not nearly as numerous or militant. Their skill levels and specialties can vary wildly as those without a more dedicated assignment have very little formal structure or command.

Nonetheless, Witches are skilled in many forms of offensive and defensive magick, and will pose a fair challenge for a baseline Jedi, and even an Imperial Knight in most cases. They should not be underestimated, but generally, if you are faster than the Witch, you are almost certain to emerge victorious.

**WITCH-BEASTRIDER**: The Witch-Beastriders are quite self-explanatory, though they are much more dangerous and versatile than implied. The Beastriders are Witches who have managed to dominate or domesticate one of the dathomiri wildlife, most likely rancors. To do this it must be done solely on their own, with no outside help.

It is not a feat to take lightly, and even as the Beastriders move their mounts into battle, it is always accompanied by the promise of telepathic domination to follow. A Beastrider is not only capable of ordering her mount into battle, but also summoning the rest of the nearby wildlife to follow suit.

As mentioned already, Witch-Beastriders are powerful telepaths, and they will usually cast the appropriate spells from atop their mounts against distracted opponents. Many times they will also use magick to augment and enhance their mounts, and a Beastrider rancor should not be treated as a normal rancor – not unless one has a death wish.

**WITCH-CHANTER**: If there is a support role within the Witches, the Witch-Chanter would be it. They are almost never on the frontlines, but they are an instrumental part of any kind of clan offensive. There are often few Chanters due to the complexity of the spells they utilize, but a Chanter can quite literally mean the difference between life and death.

In their protected and isolated locations, the Chanters begin rituals and spells of pure speaking and incantation which can last minutes, when they have been executed, there are usually a number of benefits cast over allied forces, from enhanced senses, to tighter coordination, to accelerated wound healing.

Of course, this can also be cast over an enemy force. Instant illness, terrifying illusions, and other mental attacks can distract or harm the enemy forces and allow the Witches a clear advantage. Typically, a Chanter can only perform one or two chants, and maintain them for a short time before they are forced to relent and recover. But in those brief windows, there is usually enough time for victory to be achieved.

**WITCH-MUTATOR**: This is a highly specialized field of dathomiri magick, and somewhat controversial even among the clans. Some clans have Mutators, others do not. In short, they specialize in the use of spells which directly alter the material world around them. This practice is controversial since mutation spells are often used by Nightsisters, though it is generally accepted at this point that such spells are not malicious in nature.

What Witch-Mutators are capable of as a result is the ability to alter the material composition of the environment around them – though they draw the line at directly altering opponents themselves, as that is considered Nightsister magick. This allows them to alter the ground, and swallow or trap those who walk on it, turn the air to poison or another element deprived of oxygen. Stone can be turned to liquid and hardened again; wood can be hardened stronger than steel.

What the Witch-Mutators are capable of is beyond even what the Maw has been able to achieve, and this can be attributed to their extremely complex spells which take literal years to memorize, though the results speak for themselves. Every Witch knows some basic augmentation spells, but the Mutators are on another level entirely, the Witch Merrin was considered one of the most powerful Witch-Mutators to ever exist, though that is partially due to her Nightsister upbringing.

Some Mutators _do_ augment their own bodies, which is not considered an issue since it is a tangible choice, and they bear the costs and responsibilities. A majority do not, but those that do are instantly recognizable, due to their enhanced height, muscle mass, and bodily composition – being far harder to wound or even kill. The oldest Mutators have even learned how to extend their life far beyond the natural, and as a result, are some of the most powerful and dangerous Witches on Dathomir.

Treat them with extreme caution.

**WITCH-SPELLMASTER**: If the Mutators are considered among the most powerful Witches from a micro standpoint, the Spellmasters are the overt power of the clans. They are a rare and exclusive breed of Witches who have memorized hundreds of spells and have mastered the most complex and powerful.

One Spellmaster is enough to stand against most enemy forces, especially if they are unprepared. They are capable of summoning lightning storms, micro-hurricanes, mass telepathic attacks, and telekinetic vortexes which crush everything in a fifty-meter radius. The scale of their power can rival any of the Maw or Jedi Sages.

Their powers are not just limited to offensive attacks, they are also capable of more passive supporting actions, such as restoring flagging and tired armies, shrouding an army in a cloak of invisibility, and manifesting illusions for a short time. A Spellmaster augments an army to a degree that is difficult to calculate – especially to an unprepared foe.

When there are Nightsisters that must be confronted, it is the Spellmasters who take point, as they are usually the only ones who can counter their dangerous spells – and respond with ones of their own.

A final duty of the Spellmasters – and generally how one becomes a Spellmaster in the first place is the research, refinement, and discovery of new spells. So long as they do not violate any forbidden techniques, they will be added to the vast libraries. As such, over the centuries, the Witches have grown more powerful and versatile, and this is thanks to the efforts of the Spellmasters.

**WITCH-AVATAR OF THE CLAN MOTHER**: The concept of the Witch-Avatar is a relatively new one, and was only recently implemented by a few clans. While the Avatar was initially assumed to be something of an overseer of the Witches from the respective Clan Mother, the role is actually more complex than that.

The Witch-Avatar is primarily a _general_ or equivalent high-ranking military official. Their job is to be primarily a military advisor and strategist to the Clan Mother, and they have a responsibility to provide contingency plans, battle strategies, and other pieces of knowledge which will be needed in the event of a military conflict.

While the concept of 'war games' is not one that the dathomiri really practice, the Avatars do perform something equivalent several times a year with their respective clans. It isn't especially in-depth or managed properly, but more of an informal event to let the Witches know that there _is_ a plan in a conflict.

Due to its relatively new status, we expect the role to become more important as time goes on, and many clans don't have a Witch-Avatar to begin with. It goes without saying that the Avatar is _always_ one of the most powerful Witches in the clan, and to date, all Avatars have been former Spellmasters.

This may change in the future, but the role is only going to grow more prominent.

* * *

**THE NIGHTSISTERS**

The Nightsisters themselves are one of the constants of Dathomir history and society. Their name is said to have originated from a breakaway cult that had heavy religious overtones towards the now-defunct Dathomiri pantheon, specifically the 'Stalk-Eyed God,' who was said to bless his followers with the power of shadow.

The Nightsisters participated in rituals which generally involved some kind of sacrifice, with a leading Nightsister channeling power which was passed down to the lesser Nightsisters, which would indeed cloak them in shadow and darkness. They were known initially to the clans as the 'Sisters of the Night,' before eventually shortening the name to 'Nightsisters.'

There remains much that is shrouded about the overarching motivations of the Nightsisters as a whole. Their most visible goal has always been control of Dathomir, and to a lesser extent, control over the clans. However, as shown in Mother Talzin's rule, the clans were still kept around, just in a state of servitude and terror. More Nightsisters were taken from abducted daughters, but the Nightsisters curiously care less about changing the clans, and more about holding the ultimate power.

Before returning to this topic, the structure of how the Nightsisters are organized is worth appraising. There are not multiple 'clans' of Nightsisters. You are either a Nightsister, or you are not. Altogether they form something resembling a super-clan in sheer numbers at their height. The Nightsisters are fanatically loyal to each other, and they will only act in their own self-interest – or that of another Nightsister. Dathomiri are not owed any special loyalty, and they will kill one of their own species as easily as an alien.

The Nightsisters have always been at their most powerful when there has been a central figure of power. Talzin and Gethzerion stand apart as particularly powerful and driven individuals. These figures are afforded a cult-like reverence, and Talzin in particular was practically considered a deity by both the Nightsisters and clans due to the absolute power she wielded.

We suspect there is correlation here because the Nightsisters are particularly self-sufficient and driven. They are not as reliant on social bonds and relationships as clan dathomiri, and can function alone for long periods of time without issue. While there are those girls who are abducted and later raised by Nightsisters, plenty more are Witches who begin researching the forbidden spells of the Witches. It is less that they have inherent loyalty to the Nightsisters, and that they have nowhere else to go. Latching onto a group which not only welcomes, but encourages such research instills a strong loyalty.

We have considered that they are primarily driven to develop highly forbidden and destructive spells born of the dark side, but this seems to be one piece of the puzzle of what the Nightsisters are working to – if such a thing is happening at all. Both Talzin and Gethzerion had both sought to leave Dathomir, and this implies they had an agenda beyond the planet, whereas the clans are content to remain.

The question is what that agenda _is_ – and if the few Nightsisters that remain still intend to carry it out.

Complicating efforts further is an indication that the old connections to the dathomiri pantheon may not be completely gone. A recent raid against a known Nightsister resulted in her death, and the recovery of personal belongings, which included a poorly sculpted statue of an alien species which is impossible to make out, and a journal in which the following was written:

_'Each night my blood calls out for the One with Eyes of Flesh, in longing to answer a call that remains dormant, trying to answer a question that I do not know. It grows more intense, my mind and body react to the call, I write down words and symbols I have no comprehension of and make likenesses of fleshy things that do not exist and cannot exist._

_'The Old Ones are real. I have sought and have touched the minds of one, and now I can never be released. I need to find it, I need to leave here, I need to make sure it stays asleep, or I might bring the final judgment upon myself and my sisters._

_'Mother forgive me, they must be appeased.'_

This is currently an isolated case, but the Witches who were responsible for performing divination spells and determining if there were other Nightsisters were reportedly very unsettled with what they learned. The Maw does not know what the Nightsister could have been referring to, but it is possible that they are trying to contact something or someone – assuming this is not some delusion of an addled mind.

The Nightsisters hold a secret, and it is a valid question to wonder what the secret could be. If Talzin and Gethzerion were also working to seek out whatever this Nightsister purportedly discovered, it is not out of the question that it is still out there, and it has an agenda of its own. We should not discount the possibility.

* * *

**THE NIGHTBROTHERS**

It is unclear why the former Iridonian zabrak chose the moniker of 'Nightbrothers.' Associating themselves so closely with the Nightsisters by name alone would generally not be advisable, especially with the eternal enmity between the clans and Nightsisters. Though from what we have learned, the Nightbrothers only truly became such during the reign of Mother Talzin and the name may have been forced upon them.

It was during this period where they became objectively _dathomiri_ zabrak, as they appear to have been primarily used by the ruling Nightsisters in experiments, particularly involving primitive cell and genetic manipulation. They were altered on a fundamental and psychological level and were often favored slaves and bodyguards of the Nightsisters.

The female Zabrak were completely ignored for the most part, and their only use according to the Nightsisters was to produce more zabrak, and it should be uncomfortably obvious how the Nightsisters were able to not only maintain the zabrak numbers on Dathomir, but grow them to a sustainable population.

After the Nightsisters and clans were scattered, and after the fall of Malicos, the Nightbrothers regrouped and tried to rebuild independent of anyone else. It is difficult to overstate how badly they were damaged by the Nightsisters rule and the subsequent domination of Malicos whose death a number of Nightbrothers were slightly resentful of. Effectively everything about the Nightsisters was something they rejected, and by extension, much of the clans themselves.

The Nightbrothers were never taught spells, so instead taught themselves how to use the Force without it. Their own Force-users, while few, use the Force more similarly to a Jedi or Imperial Knight than a Witch, and they have trained each other with the sole purpose of countering and killing Nightsisters and Witches.

It is simple and elegant when thought about. No use for complex spells and patterns when a simple telekinetic grip can snap a neck. It would be a mistake to call the Nightbrothers 'sophisticated Force-users,' but they are remarkably good at killing Witches – one reason the clans prefer to leave them in peace.

The Nightbrothers are far more hierarchal than the clans, or at least it is enforced more rigidly. Every single Nightbrother is trained from birth to be a warrior, and each Nightbrother is stronger, faster, and _better_ than any Clan Guardian or Archer. Unlike the clans, they have no interest in ignoring technology and have made deals with off-world smugglers for arms and explosives, and there are even a few ex-soldiers who have come down and taught them modern tactics and formations.

They resemble something closer to a mercenary force than a primitive people. Even though they still live in pre-industrial infrastructure, they are continuing to look towards improvement. The Nightbrothers have begun exploring ways to acquire credits, and sometimes a few of their number leave with off-world pilots and work for several years before they return, a little richer – and having some important connections.

This combination of technology, connections, and festering hatred for anything resembling the Nightsisters is largely why the clans have avoided antagonizing them despite there being a clear justification for doing so at times. The Nightbrothers do not recognize any of the clans as holding authority and when the clans first tried approaching them, they were rejected and one of the messengers deposited on the ground, with her hands cut off, with a warning not to approach again.

The Nightbrothers treat females exceptionally poorly, and even the female zabrak are effectively slaves. They are continually quarantined, watched, and used largely as sex slaves, and are ultimately powerless against the much stronger males. Males raise all children, and are known to remove the tongues of any females who speak in opposition.

They will kill female Force-users on sight, and kill female zabrak who display any hint of Force-sensitivity. They will not deal with any female aliens or off-worlders, no matter what they offer. The few times they have managed to capture a Nightsister, they have tortured, raped, and mutilated her for months before putting her out of her misery. The longest one was rumored to have been tortured for a whole year, and the methods used to keep her alive for that length were highly unpleasant. It should be no surprise that the conditions of the zabrak women and stories of torture – so heinous it isn't justifiable even for Nightsisters – have caused some clans to openly question the practice of treating the Nightbrothers neutrally.

However, the Clan Mothers are unlikely to change their stance. They know the Nightbrothers have a technological advantage – and more importantly, several centuries worth of contacts – and that the Nightbrothers have prepared for a time when the clans march against them and are confident they can win.

The clans may act one day, but until then, each side will regard the other warily, waiting to see which one blinks first.

* * *

**THE WITCHES OF DATHOMIR : CULTURE – THE PATH OF STARS**

The fact that there is much beyond Dathomir is not something which is lost on the clans. Nor upon their children, many of whom grow up and wonder what is out there. The Matriarchs and Witches give answers, and state quite firmly that the simpler life within the clan is preferable, but they are also wise enough to know that forcing the curious to remain only breeds resentment.

The 'Path of Stars,' as the custom is known within the clans, is a relatively recent development, only begun in the past two centuries, which is effectively something of a pilgrimage for young dathomiri men and women who are permitted to experience the outside galaxy for a year. This is not mandatory, but simply presented as an option for children on the cusp of maturity.

The clans don't just throw them into the wider galaxy, over the decades they have built some reputations with traders, smugglers, and other entities who they know they can trust (largely mediated by the Jedi Order) who take the younger dathomiri and serve as something akin to guides. While sometimes these guides are dathomiri, this is rare as those who leave for good rarely wish to be associated with Dathomir.

After the year passes, the dathomiri will either decide to return back to the clans, or make their way in the galaxy. The severe culture shock is often strong enough that most females return and lead content lives back on Dathomir, but for a number of others, more so males than females, life beyond Dathomir is more desirable, and they are never heard from again.

The sendoff of the Path of Stars is considered a bittersweet moment, because their friends and family know there is a chance that they will not be returning and will never be seen again. Before all participants leave, there is a clan-wide ceremony and celebration, as the clan wants to make the potential last memory of a member of their clan a happy one.

Not every clan member approves of the Path of Stars, but the Clan Mothers all acknowledge the reality that not everyone will follow the same path, and it is better to make the most of the time they have, then have those of the clan be bitter that they were denied the chance at a different path.

* * *

**THE WITCHES OF DATHOMIR : CULTURE – MATING AND GENDER DYNAMICS**

One of the more controversial elements of dathomiri culture are the normal gender dynamics between males and females. This is especially unsettling and potentially enraging to many others in the galaxy who live in gender-neutral or male-dominated societies. There are exceptions of course, such as the Hapes Consortium, though today such dynamics are restricted to the higher classes and are ignored by the galaxy at large.

On Dathomir, your gender heavily determines what you can do, where you can go, and what your rights actually are. With the exception of the Clan Paladin, females are the dominant gender in every aspect of clan society. The female can feasibly achieve whatever she wishes, whereas a male will not be able to, despite their potential.

It is worth mentioning that this is closer to segregation and class division than slavery, as some have compared it to. In fact, dathomiri are very strict about ensuring that their mates and other males are taken care of, and will exile or punish those who mistreat them. So there is that, though for many that is the absolute bare minimum that can be done.

It does not help that dathomiri females are biologically superior when it comes to intelligence and Force-sensitivity. Even if it was not intentional, it was inevitable that they would eventually dominate whatever society would form on Dathomir. Since they control how children are raised, both males and females are brought up as if this is normal – and for them, it is.

It is sheltered in a way, for both men and women, and it is one reason that outsiders and aliens are unsettling for some of them. Seeing male Jedi or officials who come to Dathomir able to directly speak with the Clan Mothers like equals inherently strikes both the men and women as inherently wrong.

Those who go on the Path of Stars and out into the wider galaxy are given some type of education on standard norms, but it rarely prepares them for the cultural shock compared to what they have experienced all their lives. Unsurprisingly, it is a larger number of females who voluntarily return to Dathomir and the comfort of the norms and authority. Even some dathomiri women who choose to leave will return at times to see their clan and remain on good terms.

Males who depart for good never return to the planet again, and will not associate with dathomiri women. Speaking to some of them reveals that most who leave view the clans as exploiting the males in an attempt to control them. They are resentful of the clans, but while some would want to go back and change the culture, they want nothing more to do with them, and would prefer to see the females return and beg their forgiveness.

It is a dream, and they are aware of it, but there is a point worth noting here. Based on the data we collected, we expect that the clans will face something of a population crisis within two centuries. There are a larger number of males taking the Path of Stars, and a notable majority are not returning. If one walks through Dathomir, there is a far larger number of females than males.

This is already causing some issues in the clans, as how dathomiri women choose mates is fairly informal and almost on a first-come basis. How 'romantic' it is wholly depends on the woman, who decides every step of the process. Most generally only do it if there is some kind of chemistry, but others are not quite as mature. The male is largely conditioned to go along with it, regardless if he has feelings for her or not. The arrangement isn't necessarily permanent, and something akin to a divorce can be done and initiated by either party, so long as it is approved by the Matriarch.

The issue is that since females outnumber males, that means there are literally not enough men to go around. There are females who do not have mates – not because they didn't try, but because there just aren't any available. Dathomiri females are likewise fiercely protective of their mates and trying to steal or seduce their mates is one of the actions most likely to set them off.

A few females sometimes 'share' their mates with friends or mateless women, either out of pity or kindness, which has led to some distinctly non-traditional relationships. From what we can tell, the Matriarchal Councils tend to disapprove of such arrangements, but they are at something of a loss because there is no obvious solution for them.

Women sometimes alleviate this problem by moving to clans with a higher male count, but this has diminishing returns. Females are deliberately attempting to get pregnant more often to produce more male offspring which are considered more valuable now. However, it is unlikely to be enough as the clans don't seem to see the underlying _flaw_ of their society.

Some clans – we believe – are beginning to realize this. The Bright Sun Clan together with the Solemn Vow Clan are both openly discussing repealing a significant number of restrictions on males. If change comes, it will not be for years, but two of the largest clans taking such measures could begin the reversal of their inevitable population decline.

This issue should be observed closely. Ironically, if there is ever to be a civil war among the clans, this is an issue it could truly revolve around.

* * *

**THE WITCHES OF DATHOMIR : CULTURE – BURIAL RITES AND CUSTOMS**

The death rites of the dathomiri are, surprisingly, some of the most intricate and complex in the known galaxy. Interestingly, this is universal for _all_ dathomiri, Nightsisters included, and the Nightbrothers have adopted similar rites as the centuries have passed. Originally, we believe that the clans performed more mundane ceremonies, but the reign of Mother Talzin standardized dathomiri death rites, and no Witch can imagine anything different.

The bodies are first taken to a clean and respectably sterilized place. Using healing magicks, the Witch overseeing the rite will repair any major damage, and effectively restore the body to a 'whole' state. Burns, cuts, even amputated limbs will be restored – ironically, this is a very strenuous task for the Witch in charge, but this will be done for each of the deceased.

When the bodies are restored, they are clothed in fresh garments of whatever their station or place in the clan was. Any weapons, jewels, or personal effects will be incorporated and placed with them. If they were destroyed, replicas will be made if possible. The following part is the mummification of the body.

The body is embalmed with spices and chemicals the Witches create with their spells, and the reddish material that is used to wrap around the body is soaked in these. The body is tightly wrapped and layered several times and prepared for the final part of the ceremony. Burials are highly important for the clans, and the entire clan – and sometimes others – join as each of the deceased has words spoken about them and their deeds.

Once this is done, they are hung from the branches of Dathomir's many trees, and a preservation spell is cast. This, combined with the embalming, will allow the corpses in question to be remarkably preserved for hundreds of years. Now the reason for such elaborate measures is obvious in retrospect.

Mother Talzin clearly expected to face challengers, and ensuring that there was an intact number of corpses would make her usage of the Chant of Resurrection more potent, and turn an army of thousands into hundreds of thousands. Even though the clans know the true reason for the rites, they show no wish or incentive to change them, and we do not expect them to do so in the future.

At this point, I'm not sure they could even if they wanted to. The scars of Mother Talzin's rule run deep, even hundreds of years later.

* * *

**THE WITCHES OF DATHOMIR : CULTURE – RANCORS AND WILDLIFE**

The Witches have always had connection with the wildlife of Dathomir, and perhaps the most famous symbiotic connection is the dathomiri rancor. Alongside magick and spellcraft, the Witches of Dathomir are known for their rancors. This has, at times, led to a significant amount of misinformation, and in truth, the Witches didn't really start domesticating rancors until after the Clone Wars.

Before that point, they were a creature they respected and sometimes hunted for food, but for the most part, the dathomiri and the planet's wildlife lived in some degree of harmony. Nightsister rituals and spells sometimes corrupted this, and many a creature was used as a test subject for their arcane spells, but even the Nightsisters held some respect for life on the planet.

The idea of rancor wrangling was something that arose by accident and is initially believed to have been the result of a rancor stumbling into a clan camp where they were forced to subdue it. Several Witches, instead of killing it, considered trying to domesticate it. The spell they used was successful, and with a domesticated rancor, several of them started riding them.

While rancors _are_ ideal mounts, especially on planets like Dathomir, what those who rode the rancors commanded was respect for claiming a creature so powerful and bending it to their will. It should be noted that trying to capture a rancor is a very dangerous task, and there are a number of Witches who attempt to do so who get eaten. If one wishes to claim a rancor as their mount, it must be done solely by them. No outside help can be provided.

The Nightsisters also adopted this idea, and naturally, used spells to augment their mounts once they were domesticated. Many of the more powerful Nightsisters and Witches tend not to use mounts, since it's seen as unimportant, and as a result, only Witches who are of middling power, but who want to prove themselves further in the eyes of the Matriarchs and Witches pursue the submission of a rancor.

It is nonetheless an achievement. Understand that for any rancor with a Witch riding on its back, the Witch is the bigger threat.

* * *

**THE WITCHES OF DATHOMIR : CULTURE – LAW AND EXILE**

Crime is not something which is common on Dathomir. There is the occasional mischief carried out by children and adolescents, and there is the occasional theft by men and women, as well as fighting between clan members – usually women over potential mates. Normally, this is solved by having one of the Clan Matriarchs judge the dispute and render a verdict. If it is a serious civil dispute, some may be taken before the Clan Mother.

There are a few crimes for which there is no forgiveness and rehabilitation. The first is murder. The clans do not actually like to utilize the penalty of death, and for a dathomiri, death is not the worst punishment one can receive. Exile is traditionally considered the harshest punishment, as they are branded and cast out into the wilderness. No dathomiri can ever speak, assist, or interact with them intentionally in any way.

In the past few centuries, all exiles have talismans of finding made for them, and multiple copies are made and distributed to the clans. If for any reason the clans need to track down exiles, they have the means to do so. Though traditionally, exiles have rarely posed a threat, and it is believed that the majority kill themselves within the first year of exile. Those who endure typically attempt to flee off-world.

Those who practice forbidden magick and are caught are not treated as leniently. At one point, those who committed this crime were also exiled, but this was a mistake as these Witches simply joined the Nightsisters and grew their numbers. Now a Witch who has been caught practicing forbidden magick is executed outright. The clans have determined that they cannot risk having such dangerous people wander the planet and lead to a resurgence of the Nightsisters.

* * *

**ALLIES OF NOTE**

**THE JEDI ORDER**: The Jedi Order is considered an ally in that they are a group which will openly work with the clans, and even if Dathomir is not part of the Alliance, have pledged to help defend the planet in the event of an invasion or attack. There is a definite symbiotic relationship between the two organizations which has endured for several hundred years now.

It is especially relevant since over 90% of all dathomiri which leave the clans integrate into the Jedi Order, and very often carry over some of their traditions. Dathomiri are no longer an uncommon sight in the Jedi Order, though there are notably a higher percentage of males than females – an inverse of the clans on Dathomir.

It isn't uncommon for Jedi to send expeditions of their own to Dathomir, and multiple Spheres have been noted operating on the planet, especially the Sphere of Exploration and Discovery, History and Knowledge, and the Living Force. The former Spheres more interested in the planet and history, while the latter has learned directly from the Witches themselves.

You will likely be interested to learn the Saresh Palavola has visited once and spent a full month with the Witches. Most believe she was learning dathomiri magick, but from what we learned, a large portion of her time was exploring Dathomir itself. What she was looking for is unknown, and the Witches know no more than we do.

Add it to the list of suspicious activities Councilor Palavola is connected to.

* * *

**ENEMIES OF NOTE**

**THE ZANN CONSORTIUM**: Ever since Silri betrayed the Zann Consortium, the Witches have been on the receiving end of the Consortium's wrath. It is not necessarily clear why the Zann Consortium continues to maintain the bounties, as they have shown no professional or criminal interest in Dathomir for decades, but they will always honor the bounty of someone who comes with a verified dathomiri corpse.

The clans have gotten better about protecting themselves and being aware of the fact that there are outside bounty hunters who come to the planet solely to hunt them down – most of the time the bounty hunters get far more than they bargained for. Daily and nightly divination spells have found many an ambitious hunter, who was either driven off or killed.

The Witches are merciless to any such beings they find, and many of them hope the Consortium themselves return one day, as there is a long and raw score to settle. But many who we talked to said what they really want to know is what Silri did to Tyber Zann which caused the following centuries of bloodshed.

**THE NIGHTSISTERS OF DATHOMIR**: Broken and scattered as the Nightsisters have been, they still persist in the forests and deserts of Dathomir. Despite the fact that no Nightsister has risen to the caliber of Mother Talzin or Gethzerion, they survive and continue to harass the more powerful and organized clans.

Unlike in the past where the clans were unable or unwilling to go after the Nightsisters, the clans now regularly send out Witches to hunt down and kill Nightsisters, many times resulting in the deaths of several. Even as reduced as they are, the willingness of the Nightsisters to research and use forbidden spells and call upon the dark side without restraint make each and every one a dangerous threat.

One which will threaten the Witches, until they are driven extinct for good.

* * *

**THE WITCHES OF DATHOMIR : GOALS AND FUTURE PLANS**

**SHORT-TERM PLANS**: As of the writing of this report, the planet is about to enter into the harvesting season, and the clans are working to ensure that there will be enough food for the entirety of the planet. These are not a political people, and what is wanted is highly mundane, and frankly irrelevant to our own interests.

**INTERMEDIATE PLANS**: The Bright Sun Clan has been in direct talks with the Sphere of History and Knowledge about further research projects on the planet itself, and the history hidden throughout Dathomir. Councilor Dal in particular has expressed an interest in working closely with the clans to uncover these secrets.

The Witches have an interest in learning what was lost in earlier conflicts, and their own origins to a degree. They are not archeologists, and in return for being able to work with certified ones from the Jedi Order and Galactic Alliance, they are willing to allow more outsiders to come to their planet – under supervision of course.

I would recommend the Reclamation Service reach out to them. Their history with the Empire is not the greatest, but it would not be unwise to make some attempts to begin a new relationship – if for no other reason than to ensure that if the Jedi and Alliance learn something important, then we do as well.

**LONG-TERM PLANS**: One of the immutable goals of the Witches is the final elimination of the Nightsisters, their teachings, their artifacts, and their allies. This will be a long and arduous process, but the clans believe that for the first time, the Nightsisters are losing members each year instead of maintaining or growing their numbers.

Something far more ambitious and likely infeasible is finding some way to prevent outsiders they do not approve of from landing on Dathomir. It was a doctrine that Mother Talzin held, actually, that only the Nightsisters should walk the lands of Dathomir without consequence. The clans prefer a more open, but still controlled version of this doctrine. How they will go about doing so is another story, but there is evidence to support that they are working on highly complex spells that could drastically reshape the nature of Dathomir itself.

It is worth watching.

They are also interested in restoring many of the old temples of Dathomir, though this is a lower priority, and there is internal debate among the clans if they want to perform a restoration – or make temples reflective of the modern dathomiri clans. Until this gets resolved, it is unlikely to significantly proceed further.

If we wish to improve our standing, assisting the clans in hunting down the Nightsisters would be viewed very highly by them, and even helping develop these spells could be a means of gaining them as legitimate allies and knowing exactly how they wish to shape the planet. Depending on what the clans decide, assisting in the restoration or reconstruction of the old temples could engender additional goodwill – provided we also don't insult them by using construction equipment in the process.

* * *

**THE WITCHES OF DATHOMIR : THREAT ANALYSIS**

**THREAT TO THE FELLAN IMPERIUM**: Low.

The greatest asset the Witches possessed was the mystique, uncertainty, and mythology which surrounded them. Prior to this deeper analysis, we would have likely avoided the planet or antagonizing the Witches based heavily on the rumors of their capabilities and could easily have ascertained that the effort would not be worth it.

But the truth is that the Witches are just Force-users who have learned how to apply it in a different way. They are skilled, no doubt, but there are documented weaknesses in their usage of the Force as noted earlier in this report, and they are highly reliant on this method. Disrupting it would not be difficult, and our own Imperial Knights would be easily able to match them.

Numerically they are at a significant disadvantage, as the CIS proved hundreds of years ago. Today would be no different. It would be a difficult invasion, but if even a single Imperial Knight was not used, the Witches would lose due to the sheer numbers of Stormtroopers at our disposal – which is to say nothing of our special forces, armor units, and artillery.

Technologically it is a laughable contest. They have no modern infrastructure or arms. Their sole technological weapon – the energy bow – will need several shots to penetrate armor, and unless it is a critical hit, will not cause fatal wounds. The Witches are a significant threat, but even without using ysalamiri units, they can be removed without them setting eyes on our snipers and artillery.

If we so wished, we could simply move a low-atmosphere craft to bombard their villages to dust. They simply have no answer to a modern military force, and there is no scenario in which we can envision them emerging even in a draw. On top of this, the Witches have absolutely no interest in antagonizing us, and we do not expect this posture to change.

**VULNERABILITY ANALYSIS**: Technological and numerical inferiority, as noted above. No anti-air or modern surveillance detection or methods. We could likely land thousands of soldiers on the planet and they would not know until it was too late.

They cannot win a war of attrition. They cannot win a war of pure Force power unless they use the Orb – which they are highly unlikely to do – and this would bring down the full might of the Imperium.

The Clan Mothers in particular are significant shatterpoints in their society. Kill the Clan Mothers, the Clan Matriarch, the Paladin, and the powerful Witches, and you can shatter any clan. They are not psychologically strong enough to endure so many losses in such a tight-knit community – another reason that a war of attrition is impossible for them to fight.

**LEADERSHIP INTENTIONS**: The Clan Mothers are focused primarily on the well-being of their clans, outsiders are secondary to this. But they are not inherently hostile to others, even us – despite the bloody history of the Galactic Empire's short occupation. If we show a willingness to work with them on their terms, they will be amenable to a dialogue.

The leadership is not an issue. Do not antagonize them unnecessarily and they will return the favor.

* * *

**CONCLUSION**

The Witches of Dathomir are ultimately an anomaly which seemed destined for a grand entrance that never came. If there was any species outside of the voss who was primed for a galactic emergence that could have fundamentally shaped the galaxy, it was the Witches of Dathomir.

But fate had other ideas for the dathomiri, and instead, they were confined to their own world for millennia, isolated as the rest of the galaxy advanced. At one point, their powers would have decimated armies and heralded a formidable force on the galactic scene. But as time passed, they grew more and more irrelevant, culminating in the invasion of a simple droid army that butchered them easily.

The dathomiri are irrelevant now, but that doesn't mean that there is nothing to learn from them. No matter what they failed to achieve, they have learned to use the Force in a way that is unprecedented, and hold a command over it that many Jedi would be envious of. Their ways are tribal, primitive, and sexist, but slowly and surely, they are evolving societally and culturally.

The dathomiri could be considered potential that was never realized, but in our case, it might be worth considering them instead as an opportunity. They may resist change now, but there will come a time when more and more wish to explore beyond their home planet. A population crisis will force them to reexamine their norms on gender. More interest from Imperial and Alliance archeologists and Force-users alike will expose them to new ideas, concepts, and allies.

We firmly believe that the dathomiri are a key to understanding. What this understanding is, we cannot say for certain. It could be about the Force, it could be about the rakata, or it could be about this unknown precursor race. But considering all we have learned, all that indicates the dathomiri were supposed to be something _more_, ignoring that they exist is something we cannot abide, even if they pose no threat, and offer little of material value.

The dathomiri will one day change, and if we want to know what they are key to, we suggest we be there when they begin the process.


End file.
